Unrequited
by InfiKiss
Summary: Tetsuya dan Seijuurou adalah sepasang anak kembar. Cinta terlarang mengikat mereka, membuat Tetsuya harus pergi dari Jepang dan berpisah dengan Seijuurou. Lima tahun berselang, Tetsuya kembali. Tapi kini Seijuurou telah memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Yukari. Kehancuran, pemberontakan kepada sang Ayah, semua akan dimulai disini. AU/9 Chapters! AkaKuro / AkashixOC (Warn!Sho-ai!)
1. Chapter 1

"Kau dan aku."

"Kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

"Selamat tinggal."

"Ingatlah. Tak akan ada satu hal pun yang berubah ketika kau kembali nanti."

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

**Unrequited**

**.**

**A fanfiction about the twin from Akashi family**

**Seijuurou & Tetsuya**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot and OC.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Come Back Home**

**.**

Langit Tokyo tak pernah berubah sejak lima tahun ia meninggalkannya. Masih tetap sama. Warna biru bergabung dengan kepulan awan putih lembut yang indah. Tapi…tidakkah semua langit selalu terlihat sama dimanapun kau berada? Jadi di Tokyo atau dimanapun, sekali langit tetaplah langit. Warnanya akan senantiasa biru sampai dunia ini berakhir.

Pesawat dari Amerika dengan nomor penerbangan A0112 itu telah mendarat di Bandara Narita. Ketika pintu kedatangan terbuka, puluhan orang yang turun dari pesawat membludak keluar satu persatu, membawa koper masing-masing dengan berbagai macam gaya berbusana. Hampir kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang Jepang.

Aomine Daiki mengerutkan kening ketika ia berdiri di antrian para penjemput. Berdiri paling depan sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih fokus. Ditangannya, tertuliskan kertas lebar bernama 'Akashi Tetsuya' yang cukup besar, di junjung cukup tinggi agar siapapun bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

Bukan. Bukan karena Aomine tak mengenal orang bernama Akashi Tetsuya ini, karena itu ia membawa kertas semacam itu. Tapi lebih karena orang yang tengah ditunggunya itu memiliki suatu yang tidak biasa. Hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Yah, semacam itulah Aomine menyebutkannya.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu berdecak ketika kedua lengannya terasa pegal. Sudah hampir semua penumpang keluar dan orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali tidak kelihatan sekarang. Sudah hampir lima belas menit penuh Aomine berdiri tanpa membuahkan hasil. Semua penjemput pun sudah tak ada disana.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Lama sekali." gerutunya kemudian sambil menghimpit kertas itu di antara lengan dan tubuhnya. Ia memanjangkan kedua tangan, meregangkan sekenanya sambil menghela nafas.

Akhirnya Aomine berjalan ke sebuah tempat sampah. Dibuangnya kertas itu lalu meraih ponsel dari balik saku kemeja biru gelap yang dikenakannya. Ia menekan nomor seseorang dan menghubunginya. Sedang satu tangan kini mengendurkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di balik kerah kemeja putihnya.

TUUUUT~ Nada itu terdengar panjang di sebrang sana. Dan~ CKLEK!

"Oii, Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sekarang. Tak peduli beberapa pasang kini memandangi lelaki tinggi berambut biru gelap itu dengan tatapan risih. Sesekali ia melirik tajam mereka, lalu mendengus sebal dan kembali berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Dimana kau?" Kali ini suaranya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya setelah ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya emosinya sedikit membaik kini.

Suara di sebrang sana tak langsung menjawab. Lima detik berikutnya, Aomine mendengar lenguhan panjang di sebrang telepon dan desahan nafas. Langkah pemuda itu sontak terhenti ketika ia nyaris mencapai pintu keluar bandara, dimana ditatapnya punggung seorang laki-laki berambut biru cerah yang berdiri mematung sendirian dengan tangan ditempelkan di telinganya.

"Aomine-kun ada dimana? Aku sudah di depan bandara…" jawab suara itu akhirnya.

"Oke. Tunggu disana." Aomine mengatakan itu dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Langkahnya terburu-buru ketika melewati pintu kaca otomatis dan kini ia berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

Tatapan mata Aomine datar. Banyak yang kini berkecamuk di benaknya hanya dengan menatap punggung kecil dihadapannya itu. Tapi Aomine tak tahu harus mengatakannya darimana.

Haruskah ia menyapa dengan gaya formal? Atau non-formal? Mengingat yang berdiri disini adalah putra dari Tuan Besar tempat dimana ia bekerja menjadi seorang butler. Meski begitu, pria kecil ini juga sahabat baiknya sejak SMP dulu.

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan lalu bergumam, "Langit Tokyo…tak pernah berubah. Meski sudah lima tahun aku meninggalkannya. Bukan begitu, Aomine-kun?" Bisiknya pelan sambil menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum lembut. Kedua obsidian bewarna senada dengan rambutnya berkilau indah. Memantulkan warna langit. Membuat Aomine tenggelam di dalam birunya laut.

Mata yang sudah lama tak Aomine lihat. Tapi Aomine jelas tahu ada yang berbeda dari tatapan teduh pemuda itu. Tatapannya tak setulus dulu. Meski senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya, matanya tak tersenyum. Matanya penuh dengan kekosongan. Tak ada emosi disana.

"Tetsu… Kau kelihatan sehat." Senyum Aomine terkembang tipis. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih. Aomine-kun terlihat berbeda sekarang." Pemuda itu kembali menatap ke depan. Saat ia tak memandangi Aomine, senyum yang tadi ia pasang mendadak sirna. Membuat wajah mungil itu penuh dengan kehampaan. Datar, tanpa emosi, tanpa perasaan apapun. Hanya menatap dingin langit biru luas yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Aomine menghela nafas. Ditariknya dua koper besar yang berada di kedua sisi pemuda yang ia panggil Tetsu tadi. Aomine berjalan mendahuluinya ke arah sebuah Merci hitam yang telah terparkir dimana seorang sopir telah membukakan pintu untuk Aomine. "Ayo pulang, Tetsu. Semuanya sudah menunggumu."

Langkah pemuda tinggi itu terhenti. Ia menatap sang pemilik manik baby blue yang masih berdiri dalam diam. Akhirnya Aomine melanjutkan, "Seijuurou juga menunggumu." Kalimat yang sejak tadi mati-matian tak ingin Aomine ungkapkan kini keluar sudah.

Membuat pemuda tadi tersenyum lagi. Tetap saja senyum datar, tanpa emosi. "Dia masih mengingatku?" Kalimat tanya retoris yang membuat Aomine ingin tertawa, jika saja yang mengatakannya menunjukkan ekspresi jenaka. Sayangnya wajah itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bercanda.

Jadi Aomine tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memasukkan dua koper itu di bagasi belakang dan menahan pintu ketika pemuda tadi sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil. Aomine menutup pintunya, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke sisi satunya lagi dan masuk ke dalam. Mobil itupun langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan halaman Bandara Narita yang ramai.

Pulang ke rumah, ya…

~OoOoO~

Dentingan piano itu mengalun lembut mengisi sebuah ruang mewah nan megah di sebuah rumah di kawasan elit Tokyo. Tak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa rumah itu. Yang jelas, ruangan dengan dominasi cat putih itu tampak sangat luas karena hanya sebuah grand piano hitam yang diletakkan di tengah-tengahnya. Beberapa pigura dan lukisan di tempel di sekeliling dinding—entah foto siapa yang dipajang. Sederet vas keramik cantik dengan ukiran sempurna pun berbaris rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Jendela besar yang ada disana terbuka, tirai-tirai putih lembutnya disampirkan ke tiap sisi jendela. Membuat siapapun yang berada di ruangan itu bisa melihat jelas taman bunga mawar di luar yang sangat mengagumkan.

Sang pemain piano bukan tipe orang yang menikmati keindahan. Ketika jemarinya dengan cekatan menari di atas tuts piano itu, ia akan melupakan sekelilingnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Tak ada lengkungan senyum di bibir tipisnya. Tak ada emosi yang tergambar di wajah tegasnya.

Sampai sebuah suara ketukan kecil menghentikan permainan pianonya. Kedua kelopak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik heterokromatik berwarna merah-emas yang tajam di dalamnya.

"Seicchi." Sang pemain piano tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tanpa menoleh, ia juga tahu sang pemilik suara akan mengatakan apa yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Dia sudah datang."

Tatapan mata sang pemain piano teralih ke seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ke hall piano. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah pemuda pirang itu agak sulit dijelaskan. Antara khawatir, cemas, takut dan lega. Namun sang pianis sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya mendengus angkuh sambil menekan satu tuts lagi sebelum benar-benar menyudahi permainan pianonya.

Perlahan di liriknya taman mawar yang entah kenapa membuatnya marah. Membuatnya benci. Warna merah semua kelopak mawar itu selalu membuatnya teringat akan warna rambutnya sendiri dan dia benci itu.

"Ryouta. Kenapa semua mawar itu masih disana?" Suaranya akhirnya terdengar. Dingin dan menakukan. Jika tak mengenal siapa orang ini, mungkin mereka yang mendengar suaranya akan bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan seperti apa karakter yang tersimpan di balik tubuh itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Apa ini saatnya berdebat soal mawar, Seicchi?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada jenaka yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Membuat yang dipanggil Seicchi semakin kesal dan meliriknya tajam.

"Ryouta… Aku benci ketika seseorang menjawabku dengan pertanyaan lain."

"Maafkan aku." Kise tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sudah saatnya, Seicchi." Kini pemuda itu menunduk sopan dan berbalik memunggungi sang pemain piano. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang piano itu. Mengembalikan keheningan tadi seperti semula.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam. Menunggu. Sampai seseorang kembali muncul di ambang jalan masuk menuju ruang piano. Seseorang dengan rambut dan iris yang memikat seperti warna langit.

Seseorang dengan senyum teduh yang menyejukkan.

Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat tubuh sang pemilik mata dwi-warna itu terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat waktu disekitar mereka seakan berhenti selama beberapa detik.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Seijuurou-kun."

Suara itu…

Akashi Seijuurou. Sang pianis berambut merah dengan wajah dingin itu. Dia tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya panjang-panjang ketika berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya. Sepasang iris baby blue dan hetero itu pun bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, ketika Seijuurou menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa itu sapaan yang pantas untuk menyapa kakak kembarmu sendiri, Tetsuya?" tanyanya datar.

Akashi Tetsuya. Sang pemilik iris dan rambut sebiru langit. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya ketika jemari Seijuurou bergerak di wajahnya. Seakan tengah mengingat kembali sentuhan lembut sang kakak yang nyaris ia lupakan ketika pergi ke Amerika lima tahun yang lalu.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya belakang kepala Tetsuya, menghiru aroma manis vanilla yang tertinggal disana. Sedangkan Tetsuya tak balas memeluk Seijuurou. Justru perlahan ia mendorong dada sang kakak untuk melepaskan pelukan singkat itu.

Tetsuya tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Begini membuat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Seijuurou sambil menatap kedua bola mata bening Tetsuya lembut.

"Aku juga." Hanya itu balasan Tetsuya. Dibanding balas menatap Seijuuro, dia memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

Suara hentakkan kaki tiba-tiba terdengar menggema di koridor rumah itu. Mengganggu momen pelepas rindu kakak-beradik itu. Tetsuya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya. Gadis ini tidak terlalu tinggi—mungkin tingginya hanya setelinga Tetsuya. Berambut panjang berwarna ungu terang dan paras yang sangat cantik. Ia mengenakkan gaun selutut berwarna putih lembut dan memadukannya dengan sepasang heels merah muda.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya-kun…" sapanya sambil mengulas senyum tipis di bibir merah mudanya.

Jelas Tetsuya menatapnya heran, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya melihat gadis itu di rumahnya. Tetsuya tak mengenalnya. Tapi dibandingkan tatapan heran Tetsuya, Seijuurou justru mendengus pelan. Terdengar marah. Dan tatapan tajamnya yang mendelik ke arah gadis itu memang tampak marah sekarang.

Sadar akan kebingungan di wajah Tetsuya, membuat gadis itu bicara lagi. "Ah, Tetsuya-kun. Kau tak mengenalku, kan?" Detik itu juga ia merapatkan dirinya di sisi Seijuurou. Memeluk manja lengan pemuda berambut merah itu dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Seijuurou. "Kinoshita Yukari. Aku adalah tunangan Sei-kun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

Tunangan… Sei-kun?

.

Langit Tokyo akan selalu sama. Warna biru dan awan putih yang akan tetap ada disana. Meski sesekali langit itu akan tampak muram, toh pada dasarnya langit selamanya berwarna biru.

Tetsuya paham apa makna dari kalimat itu.

Perlahan dentingan piano seakan bermain-main dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dentingan lemah lembut yang menghanyutkan. Hanya saja setiap nada yang dibuat bagaikan pisau tajam yang kini tengah mengiris-iris hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Sakit.

Luka yang dikiranya telah sembuh perlahan terbuka lagi hari ini.

Langit akan tetap biru. Meski terkdang mendung menutupinya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. -_Langit akan tetap biru._

Tapi kini hatinya sakit bukan main. -_Meski terkadang mendung menutupinya._

"Akashi Tetsuya. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Kinoshita-san. Senang bertemu dengan…" Suara itu menghilang selama sedetik, ia gunakan untuk melirik Seijuurou yang menatap lurus ke arah grand piano. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "senang bertemu dengan tunangan dari kakakku sendiri."

~OoOoO~

Untuk Tetsuya, kamar itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Besarnya masih sama. Semua barang yang ada di dalamnya masih sama, bahkan barang yang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan lima tahun yang lalu pun tak berpindah sedikitpun. Tak ada satu barangpun yang berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya. Hanya saja, pintu yang kini terletak bersebrangan dengan pintu kamarnya bukan lagi sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat yang sangat disukainya. Yang berada di hadapan kamarnya hanya sebuah dinding putih yang tebal dan kokoh.

Seakan-akan dinding itu mengisolasi dirinya dari siapapun yang ada di rumah besar itu.

"Kau pasti lelah, Tetsucchi." Kise berada di belakang Tetsuya, menepuk kedua pundak pemuda itu lembut. "Beristirahatlah sekarang. Orang tuamu akan pulang petang dan makan malam akan disiapkan."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sekali. Lalu berujar pelan, "Aku tak tahu kalau kamarku dipindahkan." Bisiknya seperti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua manik madu Kise tampak semakin bersalah saat ia memandangi sosok belakang yang rapuh itu. Ditepuknya kepala Tetsuya hati-hati, hanya sekedar untuk menenangkannya. Kise mungkin tak paham benar perasaan Tetsuya karena ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar. Tapi rasanya Kise bisa membayangkan seterluka apa pemuda itu sekarang.

"Maafkan kami. Aku dan Aominecchi sama sekali tak bisa mencegah Tuan Akashi untuk memindahkan kamarmu kesini, Tetsucchi. Tapi Seicchi telah meminta kami untuk menata kamar ini sepersis aslinya—seperti saat kau tinggalkan. Hanya ini yang mampu kami pertahankan. Maafkan kami…"

Tetsuya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kise-kun atau Aomine-kun." Jawabnya kalem sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Aroma vanilla yang tercium disana pun sama persis dengan aroma vanilla yang Tetsuya ingat di kamarnya dulu.

Benar-benar masih sama—kecuali dinding pemisah yang kokoh itu.

Tak ada lagi yang ingin Kise katakan. Kise paham betul tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat perasaan Tetsuya membaik. Ini sesuatu yang terlalu kejam untuk Tetsuya—begitu menurut Kise.

Perlahan ia membungkuk sopan, mengatakan agar Tetsuya beristirahat dengan baik dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.

Kini tinggallah Tetsuya berdiri sendirian di dalam kamar yang hening itu. Sendirian.

Wajah itu tetap tanpa emosi. Masih sedatar sebelumnya. Ia berjalan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan kamar itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Rak buku pribadinya bahkan masih menyimpan koleksi yang sama—bersih tak berdebu. Di meja belajarnya masih terpasang jam weker dan pigura yang sama. Tirai yang menutup jendela kamarnya berwarna biru yang sama. Dan pemandangan ketika ia melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan sebuah taman mawar yang indah. Sama seperti pemandangan di kamar Tetsuya sebelumnya.

Namun sesuatu yang terletak di bingkai jendela menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Segera ia berjalan ke arah bingkai, meraih sebuah kotak kayu bercat biru cerah dengan ukiran nama S&T di bagian atas. Sebelum mengangkat kotak kayu itu, jemari Tetsuya menelusuri penutup atasnya, meraba ukiran inisial nama itu.

Barulah ia membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah piringan hitam kecil yang langsung berputar saat penutupnya dibuka. Sebuah lullaby mengalun lembut dari bagian suara kotak itu. Kotak musik. Ya, memang itu sebuah kotak musik. Kotak musik hadiah dari Seijuurou saat mereka berdua berusia dua belas tahun.

Tetsuya tak tahu kalau kotak itu masih ada. Seingatnya, Tetsuya membuangnya sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya kotak itu yang tak ingin Tetsuya simpan. Tapi hari ini, kotak itu berada di bingkai jendelanya. Masih memutarkan lullaby yang sama. Lullaby milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebuah dering lembut terdengar dari ponsel yang diletakkan Tetsuya di saku kemejanya. Dirogoh cepat dan dibuka sebuah e-mail yang datang dari nama 'Seijuurou-kun'. Tetsuya membaca pesan itu seksama dan seketika hatinya terasa pias.

Pesan itu tidak terlalu panjang. Terbilang singkat, mungkin. Tapi dada Tetsuya bagai membuncah hanya karena membacanya. Diam-diam dikatupkan mulutnya rapat tepat ketika kedua matanya mengerjap agar air mata tidak menetes dari sana.

Tetsuya menatap kotak musik itu. Mendengar alunan lullaby yang lembut itu. "Seijuurou-kun…"

.

.

**[From : Seijuurou-kun]**

**[Aku orang yang selalu menepati janjiku. Tak ada satupun yang berubah. Tak ada satupun. Tetsuya…]**

.

.

_Hei, Seijuurou-kun._

_Apakah itu artinya…perasaanmu juga tetap tak pernah berubah?_

~OoOoO~

Senyum Kise tak seperti hari dimana Tetsuya melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Kali ini senyum yang nampak di wajah tampan itu jauh lebih tulus dan penuh semangat. Senyum yang sama dengan yang Tetsuya ingat sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika lima tahun lalu. Senyum mentari yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkadang bisa merasa terganggu dan bersemangat sekaligus. Sejujurnya, meski menyebalkan, ada kala dimana Tetsuya menyukai senyum ceria Kise.

"Nah, Tetsucchi~" mulainya ketika ia memandangi Tetsuya yang sudah mengenakkan kemeja biru laut dan celana jeans hitam. Simple, tapi memang itulah Akashi Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Kise pun berdecak puas sambil terkekeh lagi, "Aku suka melihat yang seperti ini."

"Untuk acara makan malam keluarga, tidakkah ini terlalu biasa?"

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsucchi!" Dengan gemas, ditepuknya kepala Tetsuya. "Ini kan makan malam keluarga. Kenapa Tetsucchi harus berpenampilan super formal? Dengan kemeja begitu?" godanya ringan ketika tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut biru laut Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu hanya menatap Kise risih. "Tolong jangan acak rambutku, Kise-kun."

"Ara~ Tapi sudah lama sekali aku dan Tetsucchi tidak bertemu-ssu." Kali ini Tetsuya kembali mendengar celotehan kekanakkan ala Kise. Celotehan dengan akhiran –ssu yang khas dan mengganggu.

Lembut. Kise melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Tetsuya. Memeluk sosok mungil itu dari belakang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Tetsuya dan menghirup aroma manis vanilla dari parfum yang Tetsuya pakai. "Aroma Tetsucchi sama. Aku benar-benar kangen, deh~"

"Kise-kun, ini agak membuatku risih."

"Tee-hee~ Tapi aku suka~"

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya membiarkan Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam di pundaknya. Sedangkan pemuda itu kini menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di balik lemari pakaian. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok Kise dan seulas senyum simpul pun muncul di wajah datar Tetsuya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang, Kise-kun? Sembilan belas tahun, kan? Kenapa tetap bersikap sekekanakkan ini?"

"Uhh~ Aku hanya begini di depan Tetsucchi saja, kan?"

"Ooi, Ooi," Belum sempat Tetsuya membalas ucapan Kise, teguran lain terdengar dari ambang pintu kamar Tetsuya. Aomine sudah berdiri di sana, memandangi Kise dengan tatapan gusar dan wajah sebal. Lagi-lagi ia menghentakkan kaki dan menarik lengan Kise yang masih melingkar di pundak Tetsuya meski keduanya sudah memandangi Aomine. "Kise, apa yang kau lakukan? Memonopoli Tetsu demi kepentingan pribadi, huh? Berani juga kau."

Kise acuh. Ia mencibir meledek Aomine. "Kenapa? Aku suka Tetsucchi."

Ekspresi wajah Aomine semakin sebal. Ia memutar matanya, melirik Tetsuya yang tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua. "Apa, Tetsu?" hardiknya sinis sambil menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Tetsuya. Berkacak pinggang.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Aku rasa aku benar-benar merindukan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun." Jawabnya jujur.

Tatapan mata Kise dan Aomine berubah seketika. Keduanya memandangi Tetsuya tak percaya. Masing-masing mengerjapkan mata mereka yang berbinar-binar samar.

"Tetsu!/Tetsucchi!" Dan kedua pemuda itu serentak memeluk Tetsuya erat.

~OoOoO~

Ruang makan keluarga Akashi benar-benar megah. Beberapa saat lalu sekitar sepuluh orang palayan berseragam maid berbaris teratur dan meletakkan berbagai jenis makanan di atas meja panjang bertaplak merah itu. Ada sekitar tujuh kursi yang diletakkan di kedua sisi dan dua lagi di masing-masing ujungnya. Tak kalah mewah dengan ruang grand piano berada. Ruang itu bercat putih dengan lampu hias yang besar dan mewah tergantung di atas. Karpet merah lembut menutupi hampir seluruh bagian ruangan itu.

Di ruangan itu kini tersisa lima orang saja. Di ruangan semegah itu. Kepala keluarga Akashi, Akashi Shuichiro, duduk di ujung meja makan. Mengenakan stelan jas lengkap berwarna abu-abu gelap. Di sisinya, duduk seorang wanita cantik berambut merah terang digulung yang mengenakkan gaun panjang berwarna emas. Sang istri, Akashi Mitsuki. Di sebrang meja tempat wanita tadi duduk, Yukari ikut berada disana. Lalu disampingnya duduk Seijuurou. Dan berjarak dua kursi dari Seijuurou, itulah tempat Tetsuya duduk.

Semenit penuh ruangan itu hening. Tak peduli Ayah dan Ibu di keluarga itu sudah lima tahun tak bertemu putra mereka, tampak tak ada momen pelepas rindu sama sekali. Benar-benar ruangan yang sangat sepi dan dingin. Persis dengan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya.

Sampai akhirnya Otoosan memukul pelan gelas kacanya dengan sebuah garpu. Membuat perhatian yang lain sontak tertuju ke arahnya. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Senyum yang sama dengan milik Seijuurou. Senyum angkuh.

"Ini adalah pertemuan keluarga untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun Tetsuya pindah ke Amerika."

"Kami merindukan Tetsuya-kun." Okaasan menambahkan. Bibir dengan polesan tipis lipstick berwarna merah itu tersenyum anggun ke arah Tetsuya yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Sangat merindukanmu." Hanya saja binar yang terpancar dari kedua iris emas itu memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Seakan-akan kata maaf terlukis jelas disana.

Entah bagaimana, Yukari paham atmosfir yang terasa disana sangat canggung. Mungkin karena pemuda yang baru hari ini dilihatnya merupakan adik kembar tunangannya. Mungkin karena keluarga itu tak pernah sekalipun bertemu setelah lima tahun pemuda berambut baby blue itu pindah ke Amerika. Entahlah~ Yukari tak benar-benar paham. Tapi yang pasti, ia benci atmosfir ini. Seakan-akan dia hanya orang asing yang benar-benar tak memahami apapun disini.

Toh memang itulah nyatanya…

"Ah!" Gadis itupun berseru, memecah keheningan sesaat tadi. "Ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Testuya-kun," lalu melirik Tetsuya yang sudah menatapnya datar. "Aku agak terkejut. Meski Tetsuya-kun adik kembar Sei-kun, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Itu karena mereka kembar tidak identik." Okaasan menjawab lembut.

"Ohh~ Aku sering mendengar hal itu terjadi pada kembar berbeda jenis. Jarang terjadi kalau kembarnya sejenis." Yukari menepuk tangannya lagi lalu melirik Seijuurou yang tak mempedulikan pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah itu memilih menyantap omelatte yang menjadi pilihannya untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Nee~ Nee~ Sei-kun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Tetsuya-kun kepadaku?"

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menceritakan tentang Tetsuya kepadamu." Dingin. Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Seijuurou sangat dingin. Jawaban yang membuat Otoosan meliriknya tajam dimana ekspresi marah tergambar jelas di wajah pria paruh baya itu.

Yukari cemberut. "Paling tidak, aku ini kan tu,"

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak penting di meja makan." Seijuurou memotong kalimat Yukari. Matanya melirik Otoosan tajam. Mempertemukan sepasang iris heterokromatik dan merah darah itu dalam satu garis lurus yang dingin. Seakan-akan Seijuurou kini tengah menantang sang Ayah.

Senyum sinis kembali muncul di wajah Otoosan. Ia menyesap red wine yang dituang maid di gelasnya. Matanya melirik Tetsuya yang sudah memakan sayuran dari piringnya. "Tetsuya," panggilnya datar.

"Ya, Otoosan?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yukari-san?"

DEG.

Bukan hanya Seijuurou yang langsung mendelikkan mata menatap Otoosan. Okaasan pun sama. Tatapan matanya tampak tak percaya ketika melirik sang suami yang memfokuskan pandangannya lurus ke tempat Tetsuya duduk. Kedua orang ini jelas tak terima dengan pertanyaan yang baru terlontar tadi.

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yukari-san? Pendapat Tetsuya tentang tunangan kakak kembarnya?

Tetsuya berdeham pelan. "Mereka cocok." Jawabnya singkat. Dan jawaban itu seakan menohok jantung Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, melirik Seijuurou yang menatapnya. Sadar bahwa tatapan mata Seijuurou kini berkilat marah ke arahnya. "Tidakkah Seijuurou-kun dan Kinoshita-san sangat cocok? Otoosan benar-benar mempersiapkan seseorang yang pantas untuk Seijuurou-kun. Aku,"

"Kita disini untuk makan malam keluarga. Tidak untuk berdebat." Seijuurou kembali memotong ucapan seseorang. Ucapan Tetsuya.

"Kukira ini pembicaraan yang wajar ketika sebuah keluarga berkumpul, Seijuurou. Lagipula lima tahun Tetsuya tak ada disini. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang semua yang terjadi di rumah kita, kan?" Otoosan tersenyum tipis. Kali ini menatap Seijuurou yang berusaha semampunya untuk mengacuhkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari sang Ayah.

"Rumah, huh?" Dengusan angkuh itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Ya. Rumah. Dan mendengar pendapat adikmu tentang tunanganmu itu termasuk hal yang penting. Bagaimanapun juga Yukari-san akan bergabung dengan keluarga Akashi. Jadi dia dan Tetsuya harus bisa menjalin hubungan baik, bukan?"

Bolehkah Seijuurou menggebrak meja sekarang? Darah seakan mendidih di kepalanya. Setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sang Ayah bagai minyak yang menyulut api dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali Seijuurou memukul sesuatu sekarang hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Jika saja ia bukan seseorang yang terbiasa mengontrol emosi, mungkin memang itu yang akan terjadi. Nafasnya tertahan sejenak dan dilepaskan hati-hati. Berusaha menenangkan emosi yang nyaris meledak. Lalu ia memutus tatapan dingin terhadap sang Ayah, memilih menatap lurus ke Okaasan yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, Okaasan?" Suaranya jelas terdengar tak terima.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

"Aku selesai." Seijuurou langsung berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung meninggalkan ruang makan yang seketika dicekam kesunyian karena kepergiannya.

Tak ada satupun yang berniat menyentuh makanan mereka masing-masing. Rasanya mereka kehilangan nafsu makan sudah.

Tetsuya meletakkan garpu dan pisau di sisi piringnya yang masih penuh. Ditatapnya Otoosan yang kembali menyesap wine dengan tatapan datar. "Otoosan," panggilnya dan sang Ayah menatapnya datar, "apa yang Otoosan inginkan dariku? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku pulang setelah lima tahun ini tak ada kabar darimu?" Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini berkecamuk di pikiran Tetsuya.

Kedua tangan Otoosan diletakkan di atas meja makan. Ia tersenyum sinis ke arah sang putra bungsu. "Karena aku ingin kau ada disini, Tetsuya. Untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari-san. Aku ingin kau belajar mengurus perusahaan. Aku ingin membuatmu sadar bahwa semua sudah berakhir."

.

.

Semua sudah berakhir…

Kalimat itu terngiang dua kali di telinga Tetsuya. Yukari menatap kepala keluarga Akashi heran sedangkan Okaasan menatap piringnya pilu. Ada sesuatu yang memang terjadi di keluarga ini. Sesuatu yang tak Yukari pahami. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan Tetsuya pergi selama lima tahun. Sesuatu yang membuat hubungan Seijuurou dan sang Ayah terasa sangat menakutkan. Dan sesuatu yang membuat tatapan Akashi Mitsuki tampak sangat memilukan.

Sesuatu yang terjadi di keluarga Akashi…

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri. "Aku selesai." Ujarnya singkat dan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hening dan tersisa tiga orang saja disana.

Selesai…

Semua sudah berakhir.

Benar… Meski Seijuurou mengatakan tak ada satupun yang berubah. Semua tetap telah berakhir. Mungkin seharusnya Tetsuya tak pernah pulang ke rumah ini. Ke rumah yang hanya menyisakkan kenangan pahit dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N ::

Ahhh~ Sekali lagi, halooo!

Ini mungkin agak gimanaaa gitu, soalnya dalam waktu berdekatan aku mublish dua ff multi-chapter~

Tapi ini buat penyeimbang aja sih. ==a

Author suka banget nyiksa batin akakuro, yak? hahaha

dan tenang, disini bakal nyempil couple lain selain akakuro kok. ^^

.

Baru chap awal. Gimana pendapatnya, minna?

Ff ini akan dipublish bergiliran sama Family's Curse, jadi tenang aja porsinya akan pas, kok. Kalau family's curse apdet, maka ff ini akan menyusul. Gitu maksudnya. ^^

Soooo~

Mohon pendapatnya. #bow


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku berjanji bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah, kan? Tapi maaf. Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menepati janji itu.

Aku telah berbohong padamu.

Semua teah berubah. Aku, kau, semuanya. Tak ada lagi yang benar-benar seratus persen sama."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku kehilanganmu. Ini semua terjadi sejak kau pergi dari sisiku-

.

.

.

-Tetsuya..."

.

**Unrequited**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tak Ada Yang Berubah atau Semua Telah Berubah?**

**.**

PLAKK!

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang saat telapak tangan besar sang Ayah mendarat kencang di pipinya. Menyisakkan rasa sakit dan bekas merah samar di kulit pucat Tetsuya yang baru berumur empat belas tahun. Meski rasa sakit menyesap dari pipi dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Wajah Tetsuya datar. Matanya menatap kosong. Ia hanya diam.

Berikutnya tamparan lain terdengar, kali ini mendarat di pipi Seijuurou. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang hanya berdiri terpaku, Seijuurou tidak diam. Matanya mendelik marah menantang sang Ayah. Tidak terima dengan tamparan kencang itu.

Di ruangan itu, kamar Seijuurou. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga. Okaasan berdiri di belakang Otoosan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menatap putra kembarnya syok. Dan di ambang pintu ada dua buttler keluarga Akashi, Kise-san dan Aomine-san. Lalu dibelakang mereka berdiri dua anak yang seumuran dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki. Tatapan mereka semua sama-sama terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat.

Saat Akashi Shuichiro membuka kasar pintu kamar Seijuurou. Mereka melihat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tengah berciuman. Orang tua mana yang tidak murka saat melihat putra-putranya melakukan hal serendah itu. Dan Otoosan yakin bahwa itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Akashi Shuichiro memang sudah melihat ada yang aneh diantara kedua putra kembarnya.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya merah karena marah. "Kalian berdua…" Suaranya berdesis.

Tak ada yang berani bicara. Kamar itu dicekam keheningan yang menakutkan. Hanya isakan pelan yang terdengar dari Akashi Mitsuki yang tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana sekarang.

"Berani sekali… Ini benar-benar aib. Kalian berdua menjalin hubungan cinta?! Sesama lelaki?!" teriakan itu menggelegar di kamar seakan petir tengah menyambar. Membuat tubuh Tetsuya agak menciut dan ia menunduk disisi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sendiri masih memandangi ayahnya tanpa gentar. Kilat di kedua matanya tertuju lurus. Berpandangan dengan kedua iris merah sang ayah. Ayah dan anak yang saling melempar tatapan mengintimidasi untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih hebat disini.

"Apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku sadar." Seijuurou menjawab dingin.

"Lalu?!"

"Apa salah jika aku mencintai Tetsuya?" Seijuurou balik bertanya. Kini ia meraih tangan Tetsuya dan menggenggamnya erat. Genggaman yang membuat Tetsuya semakin membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Isakan Okaasan semakin pilu. "Seijuuour-kun, kumohon jangan begini. Lepaskan tangan, Tetsuya. Kau tak bisa mengatakan kau mencintai adik kembarmu sendiri. Kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki!"

"Tidak." Seijuurou membantah dingin.

Emosi sang Ayah benar-benar tak mampu tertahankan lagi. Selama empat belas tahun ia membesarkan kedua putranya dengan segala cara. Mendidik mereka dengan pendidikan terbaik yang pernah ada. Dan ini balasan yang ia dapat dari mereka? Pemberontakan? Aib keluarga? Padahal mereka masih empat belas tahun!

Otoosan mendelik marah ke arah Tetsuya. "Katakan sesuatu, Tetsuya!" Perintah.

Tubuh Tetsuya semakin menciut rasanya. Ia menunduk karena tak berani menatap sang ayah. Namun diam-diam ia kini menggenggam balik tangan Seijuurou, membuat sang kakak paham perasaannya. Seijuurou pun menggenggam tangan semakin erat. Jelas ia tak akan melepaskan Tetsuya sekarang. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"TETSUYA! KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK BICARA. SEKARANG!"

"Otoosan!" Seijuurou berteriak balik, "Jangan bersikap seakan-akan hanya Tetsuya yang bersalah. Aku akan menjelaskan semua! Aku,"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" Otoosan menuding ke arah Seijuurou murka. "Aku menyuruh Tetsuya bicara disini. Bukan kau!" Lalu menatap Tetsuya lagi. "Kau masih tak mau bicara?" Nada suaranya merendah. Terkesan dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Pikirannya masih kosong seakan-akan tamparan Otoosan mampu membuang semua emosi dan ingatan yang ia miliki. "Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan, Otoosan…" balasnya lirih sambil melepas tangan Seijuurou. Ia tetap menunduk. Merasa bersalah.

Tatapan mata Otoosan semakin marah kepada Tetsuya. "Tak bisa kumaafkan! Kau membuat Seijuurou seperti ini!"

DEG. Saat itulah Seijuurou tersentak.

"Ha? Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua salah Tetsuya saja?! Aku,"

"KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK DIAM!" Lagi-lagi Otoosan berteriak ke arah Seijuurou. "Seijuurou! Kau telah kudidik sesempurna mungkin untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan Akashi kelak. Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau memiliki aib semenjijikan ini—jatuh cinta dengan adikmu sendiri! Tak bisa kumaafkan! Tetsuya, kau juga tak akan bisa kumaafkan!"

"Otoosan!"

"Akashi Tetsuya! Kau akan pergi dari rumah ini. Kau akan diasingkan ke Amerika dan tak akan kuizinkan kalian berdua bertemu satu sama lain! Tak akan!"

Akashi Mitsuki sontak terkejut mendengar keputusan itu. Buru-buru ia menarik lengan suaminya. Menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata dan tatapan pilu di iris emas miliknya. "Suamiku, tunggu dulu! Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Menyuruh Tetsuya-kun pergi, itu,"

"Keputusanku absolut. Kau pikir akan kuizinkan aib ini ada di rumah kita? Mereka harus dipisahkan. Tak akan kubiarkan hubungan ini berkelanjutan! Tak akan!"

Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya marah. Tetsuya hanya diam menunduk. Okaasan menangis tergugu masih sambil berusaha bernegosiasi dengan keputusan suaminya sedangkan Otoosan tak mau. Ia berbalik dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. Okaasan pun langsung berlari menyusulnya.

Kedua buttler itu menatap Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dalam diam. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, mereka berdua pun memutuskan segera meninggalkan kamar itu. Hanya putra-putra mereka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Seijuurou. Kise dan Aomine yang masih memandangi kedua teman mereka dalam tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Perlahan Tetsuya menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Langkahnya berat dan ia masih menundukkan kepala.

"Tetsuya!"

Panggilan Seijuurou tak diindahkan olehnya. Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu seakan boneka tak bernyawa yang hanya ingin keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. Ia melewati Kise dan Aomine yang sama sekali tak berani mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung di dalam kamarnya.

Kotak terlarang telah terbuka. Dan sekarang tak ada alasan untuk menutupnya kembali. Satu-satunya cara adalah…membuang kotak itu.

Ya. Membuangnya…

.

.

Perlahan kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka saat ia merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diusap kedua matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya sebuah dengusan kecil terdengar dari arah jendela kamarnya.

Tetsuya menoleh. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebih lebar saat melihat siluet seseorang tengah berdiri di jendela kamarnya. Ia orang yang membuka jendela itu. Orang yang berdiri memunggungi Tetsuya dan seperti memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Perlahan alunan lullaby kotak musik Tetsuya terdengar lembut.

Orang itu mengenakkan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap Tetsuya dengan sepasang iris heterokromatik yang tampak tulus.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

DEG. Jantung Tetsuya langsung berdegup cepat saat suara lembut itu terdengar.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Langkah Seijuurou langsung tertuju ke arah tempat tidur setelah ia meletakkan kotak musik itu kembali di ambang jendela. Kini alunan lembut lullaby itu seakan menjadi background kedua kakak-beradik yang lurus saling berpandangan. Bahkan mereka masih tetap bertatapan sampai Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur Tetsuya, mengusap rambut biru lembut sang adik perlahan.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang akan hanya ia tunjukkan dihadapan Tetsuya-nya.

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat ia menikmati sentuhan lembut sang kakak yang teramat ia rindukan. Hati Tetsuya tak akan pernah bisa berbohong jika ia hanya bersama dengan Seijuurou. Ia tak akan berpura-pura tak menyukai sentuhan lembut Seijuurou.

Mendadak sentuhan lembut itu berhenti ketika kedua tangan Seijuurou merengkuh tubuh sang adik yang lebih kecil. Memeluknya erat. Suara Seijurou terdengar berat ketika ia berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. Membuat tubuh sang adik sontak mematung sesaat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengatakan hal itu," bisik Seijuurou. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadamu. Dan konyol memang, tapi bahkan aku sangat merindukan momen dimana aku selalu menjadi orang yang membangunkanmu dan menyapamu lebih dulu setiap harinya."

Kali ini Tetsuya tak memutus pelukan itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil balas memeluk Seijuurou. Ia tahu ini salah. Ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika seseorang melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya tak bisa mengekang perasaan yang selama lima tahun terpendam di hati Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun, tak apakah kita begini?"

"Hmm?" Seijuurou yang melepas pelukannya dan kini menatap mata Tetsuya yang memandanginya khwatir. Meski ekspresi Tetsuya tetap datar, Seijuurou tahu kedua manik biru laut itu menyimpan rasa cemas.

Seijuurou tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Kenapa? Apa salahnya aku memeluk adik kembarku sendiri?" seringaian tipis tampak di wajahnya. "Apa menurutmu itu dilarang, Tetsuya? Sepasang kakak-beradik yang saling berpelukan setelah lima tahun tak bertemu?"

"Tidak." Tetsuya menunduk. Meski ia menjawab begitu, sesungguhnya sisi lain dirinya tengah berteriak bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan jelas terlarang. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya kalah. Di saat begini sisi egois dalam dirinya jelas lebih kuat.

Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Ia berdiri. "Jadi, apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Kurasa kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk saling berpelukan hanya karena lima tahun tak bertemu. Aku pikir harga diri Seijuurou-kun tak pernah mengizinkanmu bersikap kekanakkan." balas Tetsuya dengan nada jenaka. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju lurus ke kotak musik yang selesai berbunyi.

Seijuuou terkekeh pelan. "Ah, kau benar. Berpelukan itu agak kekanakkan. Mungkin jika kita ber,"

"Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya memotong. Kini ia menatap sang Kakak datar karena ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Seijuurou selanjutnya. Ekspresi tak suka terpasang sekarang, "jangan dilanjutkan."

Lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan. "Oke." Jawabnya enteng sambil duduk di kursi belajar Tetsuya. "Wajahmu masih tetap tampak cemas, Tetsuya. Kau bermimpi buruk?" Kini tatapan matanya datar. Menatap lurus ke arah Tetsuya yang berjalan ke arah bingkai jendela dan memutar ulang lullaby di kotak musiknya.

Tetsuya mengangguk jujur. Tatapannya terarah lurus ke taman mawar di hadapannya. "Mimpi tentang lima tahun yang lalu." Bisiknya pelan saat angin pagi semilir masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuat tirai kamarnya bergerak-gerak melambai lembut.

Seijuurou mendengarnya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan matanya hanya terkunci ke sosok Tetsuya yang sangat indah dimatanya. Ketika Tetsuya berdiri di depan jendela kamar, menatap lurus ke luar dan disirami cahaya mentari pagi. Tak ada pemandangan yang paling disukai Seijuurou selain pemandangan seperti ini.

Tapi tetap saja. Ia tak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang. Ia dilarang mengatakannya.

~OoOoO~

Jam sebelas siang barulah Tetsuya menampakkan dirinya duduk di ruang makan yang besar itu. Sendirian. Yang ia tahu, kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi sejak pagi entah kemana. Dan Seijuurou mengatakan ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus diluar, jadi ia tak bisa menemani Tetsuya. Pemuda itu menatap sarapan yang sejak tadi enggan disentuhnya sampai Kise masuk ke ruang makan dengan membawa vanilla shake yang Tetsuya minta.

Diletakkan minuman itu di atas meja Tetsuya. "Yang benar saja. Menolak makan dan memilih minum vanilla shake. Tetsucchi tak pernah berubah." Godanya seperti biasa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya dan menarik kursi disampingnya. Duduk disana.

Tetsuya hanya melirik Kise datar dan menyesap minumannya. "Dimana Aomine-kun?"

"Aominecchi pergi dengan Seicchi. Kenapa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng dan lagi-lagi menyesap minumannya. Barulah ia bicara lagi sambil menatap Kise. "Aku belum sempat bertanya, tapi sejak kapan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun menjadi buttler keluarga Akashi? Kemana Paman Kise dan Paman Aomine?"

"Uhm~ Kami menjadi buttler disini sejak lulus sekolah. Ayahku dipindahkan menjadi buttler di mansion keluarga Akashi yang ada di Kyoto sedang Paman Aomine dipindahkan di mansion yang ada di Hokkaido."

Tetsuya mengangguk sekali. "Aku kira Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun akan fokus mengejar impian kalian. Bukannya Kise-kun ingin menjadi pilot dan Aomine-kun ingin menjadi polisi?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambut Tetsuya dengan gemas dan terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja! Sekarang kami melanjutkan kuliah di bidang itu. Tapi karena sedang libur semester jadi kami punya waktu penuh untuk bekerja. Aku dan Aominecchi jelas tetap mengejar mimpi kami." Jawabnya riang lalu menatap Tetsuya lembut. "Tetsucchi sendiri. Apa masih mengejar impian Tetsucchi untuk menjadi…guru?" Ia tersenyum.

Tetsuya lagi-lagi menyesap minumannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Entah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Senyum tipis muncul di sudut bibir Tetsuya. Bukan senyum tulus. Senyum sama yang Kise lihat tempo hari. Senyum sedih yang sangat dipaksakan. "Aku tak tahu, Kise-kun. Soal impianku, rasanya aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Jawabnya kalem.

"Tetsucchi tak mau jadi guru?"

"Entah." Jawaban yang sama dan kini Tetsuya menyesap minumannya sampai habis.

Sebelum Kise membuka suara lagi, suara langkah kaki terdengar masuk ke ruang makan. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Yukari berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ke ruang makan dan memandangi keduanya heran.

"Kise-kun? Bukankah seorang buttler tak diizinkan duduk di kursi makan?" Keningnya tertaut heran dan segera Kise berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, Yukari-sama."

Jelas apa yang baru Yukari katakan membuat sebersit mimik tak suka tergambar di wajah Tetsuya. Selama yang ia tahu ketika tinggal di rumah ini, Kise tak pernah dilarang duduk bersamanya di meja makan. Kise temannya sejak SMP, jadi mereka sering makan bersama di meja makan keluarga Akashi. Kenapa sekarang Kise dilarang duduk disisinya?

Yukari melirik Tetsuya. Kini tatapan matanya tampak datar. "Oh, aku tak sadar Tetsuya-kun disini. Apa kau tidak makan siang diluar?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang singkat.

"Yukari-sama. Maaf, tapi apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu—makan siang, misalnya?" Kise tersenyum sopan ke arah Yukari. Senyum palsu. Senyum yang membuat ekspresi tak suka kembali muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

Yukari memutar bola matanya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ditariknya kursi dan ia duduk bersebrangan di hadapan Tetsuya. "Aku ingin membawakan makan siang ke perusahaan untuk dimakan bersama Sei-kun. Hanya saja sejak tadi ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi." Keluhnya sambil menatap Tetsuya. Entah kenapa ia mengatakan itu dihadapan Tetsuya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana tidurmu, Tetsuya-kun? Pembicaraan semalam itu benar-benar agak mengejutkan. Aku memang tak paham apa yang benar-benar terjadi, tapi hubunganmu dengan Paman Akashi sepertinya buruk."

Oke. Tetsuya tak suka ini. Yukari mulai mencari tahu soal masa lalunya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Lima tahun lalu…"

Tubuh Kise sontak tersentak saat pertanyaan itu keluar. Jika Yukari bukan orang penting di rumah ini, mungkin Kise tak akan tahan dengan hanya diam saja. Mungkin ia akan menghardik Yukari dan menarik Tetsuya pergi. Tapi disini, di rumah ini, yang berkuasa yang menang. Dan Yukari memiliki kuasa mengingat ia adalah tunangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Senyum dingin terukir di wajah Tetsuya. Ia berdiri. "Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakan apapun kepada Kinoshita-san." Sumpah ini pertama kalinya Kise melihat Tetsuya sedingin itu dihadapan seorang gadis. Tetsuya yang dulu selalu bersikap lembut ketika menghadapi Satsuki Momoi, seorang teman wanitanya yang selalu mengejarnya. Tetsuya yang selalu beretika baik bahkan ketika marah.

Dia berubah dingin. Sejak kapan? Rasa sakit perlahan menyelimuti hati Kise ketika pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dipikirannya. Tetsuya yang berdiri dihadapannya bukan Tetsuya yang lima tahun ia kenal.

Dia berubah.

Sebal akan jawaban itu, Yukari mendengus angkuh. Diliriknya Tetsuya yang berjalan menuju pintu agar bisa keluar dari ruang makan. Dan sebelum Tetsuya benar-benar menghilang, Yukari buru-buru berujar datar.

"Kamar yang ada di depan kamar Sei-kun."

Langkah Tetsuya berhenti. Ia tak menoleh.

Yukari berdiri dan memandangi punggung Tetsuya dingin. "Itu tadinya kamarmu, bukan?"

Tatapan Tetsuya kini teralih ke arah Yukari. Datar. Tanpa emosi apapun.

Ditatap begitu hanya membuat Yukari semakin sebal dengan Tetsuya. Ia berdecak marah sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kencang. Lalu terkekeh sinis sambil melipat kedua tanga di depan dadanya. "Tetsuya-kun," panggilnya meremehkan, "kuharap kau tak marah kepadaku karena sekarang akulah yang menjadi pemilik kamar itu."

Tetsuya sudah menduganya.

Yukari melangkah angkuh ke arah Tetsuya. Berhenti di hadapannya. Ia agak menengadah untuk mempertemukan kedua iris ungu miliknya dengan iris biru laut milik Tetsuya. Perlahan jemarinya bergerak menelusuri wajah Tetsuya dan seringai penuh kebanggan terpasang di paras cantiknya.

"Sei-kun juga. Dia akan menjadi milikku." Bisiknya dingin dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuya. "Ah, Kise-kun. Aku ingin kau bawakan makan siang ke taman belakang. Aku akan makan disana." Ujarnya cepat sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang makan.

Meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Kise yang sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

~OoOoO~

Dentingan itu mengalun begitu jernih dari ruang piano. Hanya dengan mendengar saja, Tetsuya tahu siapa yang tengah memainkan grand piano hitam disana. Ini bukan permainan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Nada yang mengalun memenuhi koridor itu jauh lebih lembut, tulus, penuh kasih sayang. Ini permainan seorang Ibu.

Permainan Okaasan.

Di ambang jalan masuk ke ruang piano, Tetsuya berdiri. Seperti dugaannya, Okaasan tengah duduk di balik grand piano itu dan dengan gaya anggun menekan-nekan tuts pianonya. Sudah lama sekali Tetsuya tak melihat sang Ibu bermain piano. Terakhir ia lihat, kalau tidak slah sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun meski sudah sangat lama, toh ternyata gaya permainan sang Ibu tetap sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Alunan melodi lembut yang selalu membuat perasaan Tetsuya tenang.

Tuts terakhir ditekan Akashi Mitsuki. Suara tepuk tangan pelan terdengar di belakangnya, membuat wanita paruh baya dengan blazer merah gelap itu langsung menoleh. Didapatinya Tetsuya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tetsuya-kun? Sejak kapan berdiri disini?"

"Sekitar semenit yang lalu, Okaasan." Tetsuya terseyum tipis.

Mitsuki menepuk sisi kosong di kursi piano yang cukup luas untuk diduduki berdua. Ia meminta Tetsuya duduk disana dan sang putra pun menuruti permintaan ibunya. Kini mereka duduk bersisian dan Mitsuki kembali menekan-nekan tuts pianonya.

Song Without Word karya Fanny Hansel mengalun lembut.

"Tetsuya-kun masih ingat ini lagu apa?"

"Song Without Word." Jawab Tetsuya kalem sambil ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Kini sepasang ibu dan anak itu bermain piano bersama, melanjutkan musik klasik itu dalam ketenangan yang menyejukkan.

Mitsuki merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Terakhir kali duduk bermain piano dengan Tetsuya mungkin sudah sangat lama. Sejak Tetsuya pergi, Mitsuki agak enggan duduk di kursi itu dan hanya Seijuurou-lah satu-satunya yang sering bermain piano. Tapi kini saat Tetsuya kembali, keinginan untuk menyentuh piano keluarga itu muncul. Dalam hati Mitsuki memang berharap ia bisa duduk seperti ini lagi dengan Tetsuya. Dan harapan itu telah terkabul.

Lagu itupun selesai. Mitsuki tersenyum puas sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Tetsuya-kun tetap pandai bermain piano. Apa di Amerika sana kau sering bermain piano?"

"Selama sekolah aku terkadang meminjam ruang musik untuk bermain piano. Agak jarang dan suara pianonya tidak sejernih piano ini." Jawab Tetsuya sambil melirik ibunya. Namun matanya mengerjap saat tatapan lembut Okaasan tertuju lurus kepadanya. "Okaasan?"

Belaian lembut Okaasan kini berada di kepala Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Putraku benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan sekuat mungkin tampak menahan tangis.

"Okaasan…"

"Tetsuya kecilku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Okaasan." Wajah Tetsuya berubah datar. Namun itu justru membuat sang ibu terkekeh. Sifat Tetsuya pun tak banyak berubah. Tetap tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, ya?" timpal Mitsuki santai. "Tapi dimata Okaasan, Tetsuya-kun tetaplah Tetsuya-kun yang dulu Okaasan lihat. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Seakan-akan waktu lima tahun disini tanpa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berarti sekarang."

"Itu artinya aku tidak tumbuh dewasa dimata Okaasan, huh?"

Tawa jernih Okaasan terdengar. Tawa yang membuat bibir Tetsuya langsung melengkung damai dan tatapan matanya tampak bahagia hanya karena memandang wajah Okaasan.

Diusap lagi kepala Tetsuya. "Oh, ayolah~ Selamanya Tetsuya-kun akan selalu menjadi Tetsuya kecilku." Godanya. Lirikannya teralih ke Kise yang berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu dan tawanya terhenti. Kini Okaasan tersenyum saat sang buttler meletakkan nampan berisi segelas air putih dan segelas vanilla shake.

Kise terkekeh santai, "Aku harap tidak mengganggu. Saat kulihat Mitsuki-sama dan Tetsucchi disini, kupikir untuk membawakan minum." Ujarnya sebelum ditanya.

"Ryouta-kun sama sekali tak mengganggu." Mitsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik vanilla shake yang sudah dihisap oleh Tetsuya. "Ara~ Tetsuya-kun tetap menyukai Vanilla shake. Okaasan masih ingat hari dimana pertama kali kita berdua menyusup makan siang di restoran siap saji untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu Tetsuya-kun masih berusia tujuh tahun, ya?"

"Okaasan sangat ingin mencoba burger, jadinya menarikku menjadi sekutu untuk kabur ke restoran siap saji."

Mitsuki mengangguk membenarkan. "Waktu itu aku sama sekali bingung dengan cara pelayanan disana. Dan itu pertama kalinya Tetsuya-kun meminum vanilla shake dan jatuh cinta." Sang Ibu kembali mengulas senyum sederhana yang anggun saat ia mengusap kepala Tetsuya. "Tapi Tetsuya-kun tetap tak boleh meminum vanilla shake terlalu banyak. Nanti bisa sakit perut."

"Okaasan, aku bukan anak kecil."

Tatapan datar Tetsuya membuat Kise ikutan tak tahan dan terkekeh lepas. Dipeluknya pundak Tetsuya manja sambil mengacak rambut baby blue pemuda itu gemas. "Aduuh~ Tetsucchi selalu jadi anak kecil dimataku-ssu!" serunya girang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuki yang setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Suasana sore itu agak hangat. Tetsuya tak bisa mengatakan betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dalam lima tahun terakhir hidupnya. Ia sangat merindukan Okaasan yang selalu memperhatikannya dengan sangat baik. Ia merindukan celotehan kekanakkan Kise. Meski banyak hal berat yang ia alami selama dua hari berada di Jepang lagi, toh pada akhirnya tetap ada orang-orang yang membuat harinya lebih ringan daripada kapas.

Namun tetap Tetsuya bisa melihatnya. Ada sebersit tatapan menyesal yang jelas tampak di kedua iris emas sang Ibu. Seakan-akan kata maaf tertulis jelas disana. Tapi karena Okaasan sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, Tetsuya pun memutuskan tak mempedulikannya. Biarlah sekarang mereka menikmati momen ini dulu.

Tak apa-apa kan menjadi anak manja sehari saja?

~OoOoO~

Kise sudah cemberut saat ia merapikan dasi hitam yang melingkar di leher Aomine. Sedangkan yang tengah dirapikan dasinya sibuk menelepon seseorang dengan nada ketus. Sesekali Aomine akan berteriak sebal atau mendengus acuh. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kise didepannya.

"Aahh bawel! Baik-baik besok aku akan kesana! Sudah, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan! Hah—Tetsu? Lalu kenapa kalau dia memang sudah kembali?— Tidak! Kau jangan kesini. Mengganggu saja, huh. Oke—malam, Satsuki." Dan ia pun akhirnya mematikan sambungan telepon itu sambil menghela nafas gusar.

Kise masih agak cemberut. "Momocchi kenapa?"

"Biasa. Wanita yang sedang melewati masa-masa sulit itu selalu menyebalkan. Besok aku akan mengambil hari libur. Aku akan ke tempat Satsuki." Jawab Aomine malas sambil meraba dasinya yang sudah terpasang rapi. Tapi justru ia membuat dasisnya kembali berantakan.

Terkekeh pelan, Kise menepuk tangan Aomine agar menjauh dari dasinya. Ia pun menata dasi itu sekali lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ahominecchi, bodoh. Selalu saja kesulitan memakai dasi." Godanya ringan.

"Huh. Jangan salahkan aku." Yang diledek hanya berkacak pinggang dan melirik ke arah lain.

Beberapa detik, selama Kise merapikan dasi itu lagi, mereka hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Kise menepuk dada Aomine lembut, menengadah sedikit dan tersenyum simpul. "Oke, rapi." Namun senyum itu menghilang saat menatap ekspresi cemas di wajah Aomine. "Aominecchi, ada apa?" Keningnya mengkerut khawatir sekarang.

"Agak kepikiran soal Seijuurou dan Tetsu."

Menghela nafas, Kise menunduk. "Aku juga selalu memikirkan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku hanya berharap tak ada masalah. Karena bagaimanapun ini aneh, memanggil Tetsucchi pulang setelah lima tahun memutus kontak. Aku tak paham apa yang Shuichiro-sama pikirkan."

"Begitupun aku."

Kedua pemuda tinggi itu kembali bertatapan sejurus. Perlahan Aomine menyentuh pipi Kise dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, sebuah dehaman pelan membuat keduanya reflek mendorong diri masing-masing menjauh.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Aomine. Menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Se-sei! Tetsu!" Aomine yang kelihatan panik untuk pertama kali.

"Daiki dan Ryouta. Bukannya sudah kukatakan, jika ingin melakukan sesuatu yang privasi paling tidak pastikan pintu kamar terutup rapat. Kalian ingin menjadi tontonan semua orang?" Sinis dan dingin. Membuat Aomine dan Kise sama-sama terkekeh kikuk. Wajah keduanya merah padam.

Dibelakang Seijuurou, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, Seijuurou-kun." Ditariknya ujung kaos lengan panjang yang Seijuurou kenakan. Mengisyaratkan kepada sang kakak untuk segera meninggalkan kedua buttler itu.

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Ayo pergi, Tetsuya." Ajaknya kemudian dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar itu.

Sebelum si kembar semakin jauh, Kise langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan bertanya, "Sudah malam. Kemana kalian akan pergi?"

Seijuurou menoleh sambil tetap berjalan. Menyeringai tipis. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja apa yang tadi sempat tertunda." Godanya sinis dan membuat Tetsuya sontak terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

Wajah Kise otomatis merona. "Uuh~ Seicchi jangan bilang seperti itu!"

Mengabaikan seruan Kise, keduanya tetap berjalan lurus menyusuri koridor yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu lorong yang tidak terlalu terang. Rencananya sih Seijuurou akan mengajak Tetsuya ke taman belakang, hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar berhubung malam ini purnama tengah bersinar terang.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan Seijuurou yakin tak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka. Otoosan tak ada di rumah. Okaasan pun pergi keluar setelah makan malam. Menjadi seorang perancang gaun pengantin membuat Okaasan juga jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Namun langkah mereka berdua sontak terhenti saat menemukan Yukari berdiri di ujung lorong. Wanita itu mengenakkan gaun tidur sutra tipis selutut. Membuat Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya bisa melihat lekukan pundaknya yang dibiarkan bebas tak tertutup.

Tak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

Yukari menatap mereka berdua sinis. Langkahnya dihentak-hentakkan saat berjalan mendekati Seijuurou. Berhenti dihadapannya. Menengadah untuk menatap iris heterokromatik itu marah.

"Kau akan keluar dengan Tetsuya-kun?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar sinis. Sekali Yukari melirik marah ke arah Tetsuya yang setia memasang wajah datarnya. Lalu ia menatap Seijuurou yang memandanginya sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tunanganmu!"

"Lalu?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yukari mendengus marah. "Sungguh aku tak paham denganmu, Sei-kun!" erangnya frustasi sambil kembali menghentakkan kaki. "Sudah dua tahun aku berada disini—menjadi tunanganmu! Tapi sekalipun kau tak pernah melirikku! Apa yang kurang dariku?! Apa kau harus tidur denganku dulu, baru kau mau menatapku, hah!"

Kedua mata Seijuurou langsung berkilat marah mendengar ucapan Yukari tadi. Namun ia masih cukup pintar untuk tidak melampiaskan emosi yang kini mulai terbakar di otaknya. Seijuurou cukup waras untuk tidak marah-marah dihadapan wanita seperti Yukari.

Karena Seijuurou diam, Yukari jelas semakin marah. "Katakan sesuatu, Akashi Seijuurou! Apa aku harus tidur denganmu dulu agar kau mau mencintaiku!"

"Diam…"

"Aku tak akan diam sebelum kau menjawabku!" Yukari mendelikkan matanya sinis di hadapan Seijuurou. Ia tak akan kalah hanya dengan tatapan dingin Seijuurou.

Mendadak seringai sinis muncul di wajahnya. Yukari melirik Tetsuya yang hanya diam menjadi penonton. "Ah~ Aku baru ingat kalau kau dan Tetsuya itu kembar. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku meminta Tetsuya yang jadi tunanganku saja? Kurasa ia bisa lebih baik darimu?" Langkah kakinya tertuju ke arah Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi jemarinya menelusuri wajah tanpa emosi itu sambil melirik Seijuurou dan tersenyum.

Melihat jemari itu merayap di pipi Tetsuya, apa Seijuurou bisa diam saja? Reflek ia menarik tangan Yukari dan mencengkramnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

"Kenapa?" Senyum Yukari masih terpasang. "Bukannya kalian kembar? Jadi siapapun sama saja. Jika aku berciuman dengannya. Atau mungkin tidur dengannya. Itu mungkin akan terasa sama jika aku melakukannya denganmu. Begitukan, Tetsuya-kun?" Ia melirik Tetsuya.

Tak ada jawaban. Ekspresi Tetsuya kini tampak dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou berdesis sekarang.

Sungguh Yukari semakin tak bisa membendung emosinya. Ia menarik tangan yang masih digenggam Seijuurou, reflek membuat pemuda itu menunduk karena tertarik oleh gerakan Yukari. Dan saat itu juga bibir Yukari mengunci bibir Seijuurou. Melumat bibir tipis itu cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya mematung syok. Tubuhnya membatu. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

Seijuurou sama kagetnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Yukari dan bergerak mundur. Secara spontan ia menghapus jejak ciuman Yukari dengan punggung tangannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Yukari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ditariknya kerah kaos yang Seijuurou kenakan. "Dengarkan aku. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sei-kun. Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku. Bagaimanapun caranya kau akan menjadi milikku." Ujarnya dingin.

Yukari melepaskan Seijuurou dan berbalik. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kakak-beradik yang masih mematung itu.

Dari ekor matanya, Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou yang masih memasang wajah syok. Perasaan Testuya sendiri berkecamuk sekarang. Marah. Jelas ia cemburu melihat Seijuurou dan Yukari berciuman meski ia tahu Yukari yang memulai semuanya. Hati Tetsuya sakit.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya. Mencengkramnya kuat dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Meski Tetsuya meringis sakit, Seijuurou seakan tak mendengarnya dan tetap menarik tubuh itu begitu saja.

"Seijuurou-kun! Lepaskan aku. Tanganku sakit."

Seijuurou tetap diam.

Sampai ia sampai di kamarnya sendiri. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu cepat dan didorongnya Tetsuya masuk. Sebelum menutup, ia menatap nanar pintu coklat yang terletak dihadapan kamarnya. Mengingat itu kamar Yukari, membuat pikirannya semakin berantakan.

Suara pintu yang dibanting menutup pun terdengar.

Kedua mata Tetsuya memandangi Seijuurou bingung saat sang kakak berjalan menghampirinya. "Sei—hmmph!" Belum sempat Tetsuya bicara, bibir Seijuurou langsung menutup bibirnya rapat. Panik, Tetsuya otomatis meronta, memaksa Seijuurou melepaskannya.

Sadar akan penolakan itu, bukannya melepas, Seijuurou justru mendorong tubuh Tetsuya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur Seijuurou. Sebelum pemuda berambut baby blue itu sempat berontak, Seijuurou langsung mengunci kedua tangan Tetsuya. Mencengkramya kuat dan kembali medaratkan ciuman di bibir tipis Tetsuya.

Sekuat tenaga Tetsuya meronta. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia ketakutan bukan main. Setiap kali ciuman itu terputus, Tetsuya berusaha berteriak untuk menghentikan Seijuurou. Tapi selalu, sebelum ia selesai menyebut nama Seijurou, bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat saat bibir Seijuurou menguncinya diam.

Ini salah! Mereka tak bisa melakukan hal ini! Seijurou tak bisa melakukannya! Ia akan melukai Tetsuya!

PLAKK!

Saat satu tangan Tetsuya berhasil lepas, reflek ia menampar pipi Seijuurou keras. Membuat tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu langsung limbung dan berbaring di samping tubuh Tetsuya. Saat itu Tetsuya gunakan untuk bangun dan mengambil satu langkah menjauhi Seijurou yang beranjak duduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas.

Tatapan dingin Seijuurou bertemu dengan tatapan panik Tetsuya. Sepasang iris heterokromatik meah-emas dan baby blue itu bertatapan. Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Yang terdengar hanya suara nafas Tetsuya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Seijuurou-kun…kau…"

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou bertanya sebelum Tetsuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tatapan mata itu jelas terluka sekarang. "Kau menolakku?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi jauh terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan. Seakan-akan Seijuurou tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tetsuya menolaknya? Menolak sentuhannya?

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau…berubah, Seijuurou-kun."

Tawa getir terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou. Kali ini Tetsuya menangkap sisi rapuh dari sang kakak yang belum pernah sekalipun ia temukan. Di dalam ingatannya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seseorang yang angkuh, kuat dan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi. Tapi sekarang, sosok itu jelas rapuh, terluka dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi penopangnya.

Siapa dia? Apa itu benar Akashi Seijuurou yang Tetsuya kenal?

"Berubah, huh?" Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya sinis. "Kau benar. Aku berubah. Sejak kau pergi aku berubah, Tetsuya." Jawabnya lirih sambil menutupi satu matanya dan menunduk. Kini yang lebih parah, Seijuurou terlihat frustasi di hadapan Tetsuya.

Siapa pemuda berambut merah itu? Kenapa Tetsuya takut hanya dengan memandanginya begini?

"Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk membiarkan semuanya tetap sama. Sebisa mungkin kumatikan waktuku ketika kau pergi. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku bukan Tuhan. Waktuku tak bisa berhenti ketika kau tak disini." Seijuurou melanjutkan. "Aku berjanji bahwa semuanya tak akan ada yang berubah. Tapi toh aku tak mampu menepatinya. Semua berubah. Sejak aku kehilanganmu, semua tak pernah lagi sama. Kau, aku, semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa kupertahankan. Aku tak mampu menepati janjiku…"

"Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak pernah,"

"Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Maafkan aku."

DEG.

Maaf? Seorang Akashi Seijuurou…meminta maaf?

Bukan! Dia memang bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang Tetsuya kenal. Pemuda berambut merah itu…Tetsuya tak mengenalnya! Tetsuya bahkan tak mau mengenalnya! Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu ia cintai tidak seperti ini. Tidak serapuh ini. Tidak akan meminta maaf selirih ini.

Dia benar-benar berubah dan ini semua…karena Tetsuya.

Kedua mata Tetsuya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Satu langkah mundur, ia menjauh. Lalu dua langkah, ia berbalik. Langkah ketiga ia gunakan untuk berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Tetsuya terlalu takut menatap kenyataan yang kini mengejeknya.

Ia takut melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Seijuurou. Ini terlalu menyedihkan bagi Tetsuya saat melihat orang seangkuh Seijuurou tampak begitu menderita. Tetsuya tak mampu memaafkan dirinya sekarang.

Jika saja cinta itu tak pernah tumbuh… Seijuurou akan selalu menjadi Seijuurou.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup pelan. Seijuurou masih dengan posisi yang sama—menutup satu matanya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tertawa getir di dalam kegelapan kamar. Dibalik pintu, Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

Keduanya sama-sama hanya mampu memikirkan satu sama lain sekarang.

Suara langkah yang terdengar di koridor membuat Tetsuya menoleh. Yukari berdiri tiga langkah di hadapannya. Menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Segera Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki. Enggan menyapa Yukari, ia pun melewatinya begitu saja. Namun saat Tetsuya berada tepat disisinya, Yukari pun mengatakan satu kalimat itu.

"Akashi Seijuurou…dia milikku."

Tetsuya tak perlu berhenti untuk menatap Yukari. Ia mendengarnya sangat jelas. Dan Tetsuya tetap berjalan lurus. Meninggalkan Yukari sendirian. Keheningan kamar Seijuurou, koridor yang sepi, semua seakan menjadi saksi atas apa yang akan segera dimulai di rumah keluarga Akashi.

Iya… Semua baru saja dimulai.

.

.

* * *

A/N ::

Chapter dua apdet!

Bagaimana? Masih merasa tertarik untuk melanjutkan membaca chap berikutnya, kah? Semoga masih suka. Dan meski genrenya hurt, aku tetep beruaha memberikan bumbu manis di setiapnya biar yang baca nggak setress ngebayangin hubungan akakuronya, yaa? hhehe

akakuro-san~ maafkan hambaaaa~ #nyungsepdigot

Makasih untuk reviews, favs and follows di chap sebelumnya.

Review please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Jika saja perasaan ini tak terjalin diantara kita, kau mungkin tak akan menderita.

Maafkan aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapapun.

Disini, di dalam hatiku, masih tersimpan rapih semua perasaan untukmu.

.

.

Aku masih sangat menyayangimu."

.

**Unrequited**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Satu Kata Untuk Kita**

**.**

Suasana ruang makan tampak hening. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring keramik. Hanya ada empat orang yang duduk disana. Akashi Shuichiro, Akashi Mitsuki, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kinoshita Yukari. Tak satupun dari mereka berempat yang tampak akan memulai pembicaraan kecil. Lagipula memang inilah biasa yang terjadi setiap mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Aomine dan Kise hanya berdiri di ambang ruang makan. Kise sudah berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Lalu menatap lurus ke koridor yang tetap kosong. Orang yang ia tunggu tetap tak menunjukkan dirinya.

Sadar akan kegelisahan Kise, pemuda berkulit gelap disampingnya meliriknya risih. "Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sebentar, Kise?"

"Kenapa Tetsucchi masih belum ke ruang makan?"

Aomine ikut melirik ke arah koridor. Perlahan ia menghela nafas saat ia mengingat e-mail dari Tetsuya yang ia terima nyaris tengah malam tadi. Tetsuya meminta Aomine menemaninya berkeliling hari ini. Tapi sang pengirim e-mail bahkan belum kelihatan sama sekali. Bisa saja Aomine mendatangi kamarnya, tapi rasanya ia enggan melakukannya. Ketika pagi tadi ia mendapati Seijuurou dalam keadaan tidak baik, ia mengira sesuatu mungkin terjadi semalam diantara mereka berdua.

Seketika Kise berubah sumringah. "Tetsucchi!" panggilnya saat melihat Tetsuya sudah berjalan di koridor dengan mengenakkan kemeja putih ditutupi jaket biru dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Jelas ia tampak sangat rapi pagi ini.

"Rapi sekali?" tanya Kise saat Tetsuya sampai dihadapannya.

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan melewati Kise dan Aomine begitu saja. Langkahnya dengan tenang masuk ke ruang makan. Sadar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, Tetsuya tetap berjalan maju dengan wajah datar. Bahkan ia tak menyapa siapapun. Lalu menarik kursi yang agak jauh dari keluarganya. Buru-buru seorang maid membawakan sarapan untuk Tetsuya.

Hening…

"Tetsuya," Suara Shuichiro terdengar dingin, "mana etikamu saat muncul di ruang makan?"

Tetsuya yang tadi ingin menyentuh roti panggang di piringnya langsung terdiam. Diliriknya sang ayah datar. "Ohayou, Otoosan, Okaasan, Seijuurou-kun dan Kinoshita-san." Singkat. Lalu ia kembali memotong roti panggang di piring dan memakannya.

Sebersit tatapan aneh tampak di kedua manik emas milik Okaasan. Ia menyudahi sarapannya dan memandangi wajah putra bungsungnya lebih teliti. "Tetsuya-kun, apa kau tidak tidur semalam? Tetsuya tampak kelelahan dan Tetsuya telat sarapan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Okaasan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" Okaasan menyipitkan matanya. Ia membesarkan putranya selama empat belas tahun dan ia tahu kapan Tetsuya berbohong. Seperti saat ini. Ia tahu Tetsuya berbohong dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya yang ia kenal sebelum pergi ke Amerika adalah anak yang sangat baik dan beretika. Dalam kondisi seburuk apapun ia akan selalu menunjukan etika baik dihadapan semua orang. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tetsuya mengacuhkan keluarganya. Tidak menyapa mereka.

Mitsuki tahu ada yang terjadi kepadanya.

Tapi karena Tetsuya tak ingin mengungkitnya, sang Ibu hanya tersenyum lirih. "Hari ini hari minggu. Apa Tetsuya-kun ada rencana?" tanyanya lembut.

Mendadak Shuichiro berdeham. "Mitsuki. Tampaknya kau terlalu memanjakan Tetsuya. Dia sudah sembilan belas tahun sekarang. Jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan, Tetsuya." Tegurnya dingin sambil melirik Seijuurou yang jelas tak menaruh minat dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku hanya bertanya," Mitsuki tersenyum kecil. Terpaksa. Lalu melirik Seijuurou, "Apa Seijuurou-kun ada kegiatan?"

"Aku akan ke kantor."

"Aku ikut." Yukari menimpali buru-buru. "Kita bisa makan siang diluar kan, Sei-kun?" lanjutnya dengan nada manja.

Kali ini Otoosan tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Yukari yang bersemangat. "Itu ide bagus, Yukari. Kau ikutlah dengan Seijuurou. Sebagai calon keluarga Akashi, kau perlu tahu soal perusahaan kita. Kalian bisa makan siang bersama dan pergi jalan-jalan setelahnya, bukan?" tawarnya dengan etika baik hati. Sesuatu yang membuat Seijuurou melirik sang Ayah dingin. Sesuatu yang nyaris membuat Seijuurou muak.

Topeng orang baik sunggu tak pernah cocok untukmu, Otoosan, batin Seijuurou.

Yukari hanya mengangguk dan menatap Seijuurou. "Bagaimana kalau sekalian makan malam diluar, Sei-kun? Kita sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?"

Seijuurou tetap mengacuhkan Yukari begitu saja.

Sadar akan sifat itu, Yukari hanya tersenyum kecil dan melirik Tetsuya yang juga kelihatan acuh, memilih menyantap sarapan paginya. "Apa kau mau ikut, Tetsuya-kun? Kau juga kan salah satu penerus perusahaan, bukan? Kita bisa belajar saling mengenal satu sama lain." Tawarnya dengan nada suara penuh kemenangan. Seakan-akan kini ia tengah menertawai Tetsuya tepat di depan mukanya.

"Maaf." Tetsuya menatap Yukari datar. "Aku akan pergi ke Universitas Tokyo dengan Aomine-kun."

Aomine dan Kise yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan ruang makan hanya saling berpandangan.

"Aominecchi akan pergi dengan Tetsucchi?" tanya Kise yang juga baru tahu hal itu.

Aomine hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke arah meja makan. Dimana kini Tetsuya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Termasuk Seijuurou. Ia memandangi sang adik dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

Okaasan pun mengerutkan kening, "Apa Tetsuya-kun berminat melanjutkan studi ke Universitas Tokyo?"

"Iya, Okaasan."

"Sama dengan Sei-kun." Yukari melirik Tetsuya dingin. "Kau masuk kesana untuk bersama Sei-kun atau,"

Suara meja yang berderak pelan membuat Yukari diam. Diliriknya Seijuurou yang sudah berdiri sambil menghela nafas. Gadis itu melihat lirikan dingin Seijuurou tertuju ke arah Tetsuya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia bicara, "Aku selesai." Dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja.

Yukari memutuskan berdiri. "Aku juga." Dan langsung berlari mengejar Seijuurou yang sudah keluar dari ruang makan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ruang makan keluarga Akashi dicekam kesunyian. Hanya suara piring Tetsuya yang terdengar samar.

Sambil menghela nafas, Otoosan meneguk air minumnya. Lirikannya tetap tertuju kepada Tetsuya yang memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi apapun. Sulit menebak apa yang ia pikirkan karena wajahnya selalu seperti itu. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya sekarang.

"Tetsuya," panggil Otoosan akhirnya dan Tetsuya menatapnya. "Kenapa kau memilih Universitas Tokyo? Apa karena Seijuurou juga belajar disana?" Dalam hati Otoosan berharap tebakannya meleset. Ia berharap Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tak akan mengulangi kesalahan lima tahun yang lalu.

Sang anak menggeleng sambil menatap piringnya datar. "Otoosan tenang saja. Bukankah Otoosan mengatakannya, semua telah berakhir. Jika Otoosan memintaku pulang hanya untuk menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa tak ada gunanya memberontak dan mempertahankan apa yang pernah terjadi lima tahun lalu, aku mengerti." Tetsuya menatap Otoosan dingin. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali Otoosan lihat.

Tatapan dingin seorang Seijuurou kini tampak di wajah Tetsuya.

"Aku bukanlah Tetsuya yang dulu, Otoosan." Lanjutnya penuh perhitungan. Seakan-akan setiap kata yang ia rangkai telah ia persiapkan matang untuk membuat Otoosan membisu. Seakan-akan kata-kata itu ia ucapkan untuk menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dia sekarang.

Mitsuki menelan ludah. Jujur ia takut menatap putranya. Tetsuya yang ia kenal tak pernah bersikap semenantang ini sebelumnya. Tetsuya yang baik hati dan penurut itu…benar-benar berubah.

Lalu Tetsuya terkekeh sinis. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang membuat kedua orangnya mematung sempurna. "Mengirimku ke Amerika dan membuangku selama lima tahun yang lalu itu adalah hal terbaik yang Otoosan lakukan kepadaku. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa membuka mataku kepada dunia disekitarku. Otoosan juga selalu mengatakan, dunia hanya memandang mereka yang kuat. Dunia tak butuh mereka yang lemah. Dunia adalah pion catur yang bisa sesuka hati dimainkan oleh para pemenang. Sekarang aku adalah Tetsuya—Akashi Tetsuya." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piringnya lalu berdiri.

Tetsuya tak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang memandangi punggungnya dalam diam. Tatapan mata pemuda itu dingin, datar, jelas sekali emosi tampak disana. Membuat Kise dan Aomine yang sejak tadi menonton pembicaraan itu bergidik diam-diam.

Tetsuya yang mereka kenal tampak seperti Seijuurou.

Tak ada lagi Tetsuya yang dulu.

Tetsuya pun sadar akan perubahan yang mati-matian ia lakukan selama ini. Selama di Amerika ia memang berusaha berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama lima tahun mati-matian ia bertahan hidup dalam kesepian yang menghantuinya. Ketika semua yang ia sayangi direnggut paksa oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang bisa memberikan harapan. Jadi Tetsuya memutuskannya. Tetsuya yang lama telah mati. Terima kasih kepada Otoosan yang telah membuatnya menjadi sosok yang seperti ini.

~OoOoO~

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar mengganggu bagi Seijuurou yang tengah mencoba terlelap malam ini. Sudah hampir empat hari sejak insiden malam itu ia selalu mengalami susah tidur. Ia baru bisa terlelap menjelang subuh dan harus bangun jam enam pagi untuk memulai aktifitasnya.

Tetsuya menghindarinya. Sejak malam itu kedua kakak-beradik itu tak lagi bicara satu sama lain. Satu-satunya tempat mereka bisa bertemu hanya di ruang makan saat pagi dan malam hari. Setelahnya mereka tak lagi berpapasan di rumah. Seijuurou juga tak tahu apa yang adiknya lakukan selama empat hari itu. Termasuk mengenai keputusan Tetsuya yang akan melanjutkan studi ke Universitas Tokyo.

Banyak hal berkecamuk di pikiran Seijuurou. Kenapa Tetsuya tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya lebih dulu? Kenapa harus Universitas Tokyo, tempat dimana Seijuurou juga berada? Apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Lebih penting, apa rencananya? Semua pertanyaan itu tak kunjung terjawab.

Perlahan Seijuurou mengerang pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang dikepung oleh kegelapan malam. Kini ia tengah memikirkan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan sekarang. Apa ia sudah tidur? Ingin sekali Seijuurou menemuinya hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Ia tahu Tetsuya tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi Seijuurou tak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua gara-gara kejadian malam itu.

Dalam hati ia sungguh mengutuk kebodohannya yang tak bisa mengekang emosinya. Jika saja waktu bisa berputar, Seijuurou tak akan melukai Tetsuya. Bahkan jika ia bisa memilih, ia ingin kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu dan mengubah takdir mereka.

Agar ia bisa menghapus cinta yang dulu tumbuh. Agar ia bisa menghapus kesedihan dan luka yang selama ini bersarang di hati Tetsuya. Agar Seijuurou bisa melindunginya.

Ahh.. Jika saja…

TOK-TOK!

Kedua matanya mendelik marah sekarang. Ia benar-benar terganggu. Langkahnya tampak kesal saat berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya. Ditatapnya dingin Yukari yang tersenyum lembut dihadapannya.

"Sei-kun, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

"Lalu?"

Dengan manja Yukari menarik tangan Seijuurou dan merangkulnya. "Malam ini bulan bersinar sangat cantik. Aku ingin melihatnya dengan Sei-kun. Jadi ayo kita ke taman belakang." Ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Seijuurou untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Awalnya Yukari berpikir Seijuurou akan menolaknya. Menepis rangkulannya dan kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap. Tapi ternyata Seijuurou mengikuti langkahnya. Ia membiarkan Yukari melingkarkan kedua lengan kecil dilengannya. Dalam hati Yukari jelas merasa bahagia sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou mengizinkannya bermanja-manja seperti ini.

Sepanjang jalan melintasi koridor, Yukari senantiasa berceloteh panjang-lebar. Membicarakan apapun seperti teman-temannya, kegiatan hariannya. Apapun. Dan Seijuurou hanya menanggapinya dengan sesekali mendengus atau berdeham mengiyakan. Tak terlalu tertarik. Satu-satunya yang Seijuurou inginkan adalah merasa lelah agar ia bisa terlelap. Dan ajakan Yukari untuk ke taman belakang mungkin bisa membantunya merasa lelah.

Rumah itu sudah nyaris kosong. Lampu-lampurnya telah dimatikan. Wajar saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan rumah dengan taman belakang yang luas dan dipenuhi kebun mawar. Segera Yukari berlari ke sana, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seijuurou dengan senyum lebar.

Seijuurou menghampirinya enggan. Kedua manik heterokromatik itu menatap lurus bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya tersentak saat Yukari kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tangan Seijuurou dan mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Cantik kan, Sei-kun? Aku selalu menanti saat dimana aku bisa bersama Sei-kun seperti ini." Bisiknya pelan.

Seijuurou tak menanggapi. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke bulan. Hanya menatap lurus dengan pikiran kosong.

.

.

Langkah Tetsuya agak goyah ketika ia masuk ke dalam dapur. Diraihnya gelas kaca yang ditangkupkan terbalik di meja dapur lalu ia meraih teko keramik berisi air di samping gelas. Tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

Gelas itu terisi setengah. Dengan tangan yang tetap gemetar, Tetsuya mengangkat gelas itu. Tapi ternyata tangannya tergelincir dan gelas itu jatuh pecah di lantai keramik. Tatapan Testuya kosong saat menatap pecahan di bawahnya.

Ia menunduk. Mengambil satu pecahan beling, berniat membersihkan. Tapi seketika pecahan itu kembali terlepas dari jemarinya saat Tetsuya merasakan perih di jari telunjuknya yang tergores pinggiran kaca. Tetsuya meringis pelan. Memandangi darah yang perlahan merembes keluar dari jemarinya.

Sakit. Perih.

Kedua matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Dan satu tetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Membuat Tetsuya terdiam dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Lama-lama tetesan air mata itu semakin banyak, bahkan Tetsuya tak mampu menahan isakan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Tetsuya menekan jarinya yang terluka kuat-kuat. Berharap rasa sakit di jari itu semakin kuat dan kuat. Ia hanya ingin memiliki alasan untuk menangis malam ini.

Lukanya benar-benar terasa perih saat tetesan air mata Tetsuya mengenainya. Sakit.

Tapi bukan sara sakit itu yang membuat Tetsuya menangis. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya menangis sendirian di kegelapan itu bukan karena luka ditangannya, tapi rasa sakit yang amat kuat merayap menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa sakit yang ia terima saat tak sengaja ia melihat Seijurou dan Yukari yang berada di taman belakang. Berdua. Dengan posisi Yukari yang tengah merangkul lengan Seijuurou dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Hati Tetsuya sakit bukan main hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Membuatnya sadar bahwa jauh di relung hatinya, ternyata masih tersimpan rasa cinta yang teramat kuat kepada sang Kakak. Ya. Tetsuya masih mencintai Seijuurou. Masih sangat mencintainya.

~OoOoO~

Aomine menekan kuat pedal mobil yang tengah ia kendarai. Wajahnya tampak marah sekarang. Apalagi ia tidak sempat merapikan diri dan hanya berpenampilan seadanya saja—dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Dengan cepat mobil itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah perusahaan besar.

Aomine menghentikan mobil itu di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Aomine-san." Seorang petugas membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

Aomine tak membalas. Ia melempar kunci mobilnya kepada petugas itu dan langsung berlari masuk melewat pintu kaca perusahaan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melambat larinya. Bahkan ketika menunggu lift yang lama bergerak, kakinya senantiasa diketuk-ketukkan tidak sabar di lantai. Membuat orang-orang yang naik di lift yang sama dengannya membungkam mulut masing-masing dengan wajah tegang.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 15.

Aomine berlari keluar. Melintasi lorong, mengacuhkan semua sapaan yang ia terima. Sampai sebuah pintu tampak di pandangannya. Tanpa mengetuk, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu langsung membuka pintu itu kasar dan menerobos masuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou?!" serunya tak terima membuat sepasang iris merah-emas itu sontak mendelik marah ke arahnya. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk takut dengan tatapan mematikan Seijuurou.

Aomine sedang marah. Marah ketika ia mendapat e-mail dari Seijuurou yang memintanya datang ke perusahaan karena ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Seijuurou mengatakan satu hal tentang Universitas Tokyo. Seijuurou berencana keluar dari Universitas itu.

"Kau memintaku mengurus dokumen pribadimu, huh? Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Daiki. Semua orang di lantai ini mungkin bisa mendengarmu."

"Persetan dengan mereka!" Aomine menggebrak meja kerja Seijuurou. Membuatnya kembali dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari sang tuan muda. Aomine agak gentar sebentar, tapi langsung berujar cepat lagi. "Kau melakukannya karena Tetsu akan belajar disana, kan?" tanyanya was-was.

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin belajar di tempat yang sama dengan Tetsuya. Hanya itu saja."

Jawaban Seijuurou membuat kening Aomine tertaut keheranan. Kini emosinya mulai stabil. Ditarik sebuah kursi ke depan meja Seijuurou dan ia menghempaskan tubuh yang lelah duduk disana. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, ditatapnya Seijuurou sejurus.

"Sesuatu terjadi," tebaknya cepat.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sudah hampir satu minggu kau dan Tetsu tak lagi bicara satu sama lain. Tetsu bahkan kelihatan jelas menghindarimu. Dan Yukari entah kenapa semakin sering menempel di dekatmu. Lebih buruknya, kau tidak menolak sikap menyebalkan gadis itu. Ada apa di antara kalian? Kau dan Yukari, jangan-jangan kalian sudah…"

Kalimat Aomine langsung berhenti saat tatapan dingin Seijuuro kembali tertuju kepadanya. Tumpukan berkas dihadapannya sudah tampak menyebalkan sekarang, jadi Seijuurou menyampingkan berkas-berkas itu dan memandangi Aomine lebih teliti. Ia menyeringai tipis sambil berdeham sinis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki? Apa kau berpikir aku dan Yukari sudah sampai di tahap itu—karena itu hubungan kami agak mendekat sekarang?" Bukan nada pertanyaan yang bagus. Suaranya dingin, jelas sekali marah.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang seketika merinding. Mengalihkan tatapan mata ke pojok ruang kerja Seijuurou dengan malas, "Aku hanya menebak."

"Oke. Tebakanmu salah." Seijuurou kini kembali memasang wajah datar. "Jika kau bertanya alasan aku pindah dari Universitas Tokyo, aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu nanti. Sebelum aku benar-benar yakin dengan prediksiku sendiri."

Wajah Aomine berubah tegang sekarang. Lagi-lagi keningnya tertaut. "Apa kau pikir, Shuchiro-sama akan melakukan sesuatu jika kalian berada di Universitas yang sama? Karena itu,"

Seijuurou beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela di kantornya. Menatap lurus ke luar. Memandangi seisi Tokyo dari ruangannya yang terletak tinggi. "Semua masih belum sejelas itu. Tapi aku yakin, orang itu tak akan diam saja." Jawabnya. "Aku kenal siapa dia. Aku paham bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Jika ia mendeklarasikan bendera perang, maka akan kusambut dengan senang hati." Kini senyum menakutkan terpasang di wajah Seijuurou. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum Tetsuya tempo hari.

Senyum mereka yang pernah dilukai dan berniat membalas dendam suatu saat nanti. Sialnya, satu minggu Tetsuya kembali ke rumah, Aomine baru saja menyadari makna dari senyum dan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Tetsuya sekarang.

"Karena lawannya kali ini bukanlah seorang anak-anak lagi."

Aomine tak bisa menepis rasa ngeri yang muncul di benaknya. Ia tahu persis seperti apa Akashi Shuichiro. Ia juga tahu benar sifat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Ia bisa menebak sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan benar-benar terjadi kali ini. Seperti melihat momentum perang dua kubu yang sama-sama kuat dan menakutkan. Juga berbahaya.

Ini akan benar-benar menjadi saat yang tak terbayangkan. Sedikitpun, Aomine tak boleh melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang anak kembar itu. Aomine memihak mereka. Aomine akan mendukung mereka. Karena sejak kecil, Aomine telah terlanjur bersumpah untuk menjadi kekuatan mereka berdua.

~OoOoO~

Di ruang kerjanya, Akashi Shuichiro meletakkan beberapa berkas berisi foto-foto yang diambil diam-diam oleh sekretarisnya. Foto Seijuuorou dan Yukari. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Juga Yukari dan Tetsuya. Selama beberapa hari belakangan memang Shuichiro meminta sekretarisnya untuk senantiasa memata-matai kegiatan ketiga orang itu hanya untuk memastikan hal-hal buruk tidak terjadi kali ini.

Dan sepertinya ia bisa bernafas lega karena prediksinya tepat. Kepulangan Tetsuya sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Shuichiro telah mempersiapkan semuanya sematang mungkin jadi ia tahu tak akan ada satupun yang lolos dari perkiraaannya.

Kepulangan Tetsuya. Hubungan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang justru akan mendingin. Seijuurou yang akan sedikit demi sedikit merespon keberadaan Yukari karena tertekan akan sikap Tetsuya yang sudah jelas berubah setelah lima tahun berpisah. Shuichiro sudah memprediksikan semuanya.

Akashi Shuichiro adalah lawan yang tak terkalahkan.

"Kusanaga-san," panggilnya sambil melirik seorang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri tegap di depan meja kerjanya. Sang sektretaris. "Tetap perhatikan mereka. Jangan biarkan kau melepas pandanganmu dari Seijuurou. Tadinya kukira hanya Seijuurou-lah lawan yang seimbang untukku. Tapi ternyata kali ini tidak. Tetsuya pun bisa jadi lawan yang menarik bagiku."

"Apa Tuan berpikir akan kalah?" Kusanaga memandanginya penasaran.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Shuichiro. Ia meraih gelas kaca dan meneguk anggur putih yang ada disana. "Aku tak akan kalah. Tapi jika keduanya bersama-sama…apapun bisa saja terjadi. Jadi terus awasi gerak-gerik mereka."

"Baik, Tuan."

Mungkin kali ini akan menyenangkan.

~OoOoO~

Satu minggu lagi liburan semester akan segera berakhir. Masa-masa kuliah pun akan segera dimulai. Dengan kata lain, Seijuurou, Kise dan Aomine akan mengakhiri pekerjaan mereka selama masa liburan dan kembali ke universitas. Begitupun Yukari. Dan Tetsuya akan memulai hari barunya di Universitas Tokyo.

Padahal awalnya Yukari sudah semangat karena ia bisa pergi ke Universitas bersama dengan Seijuurou lagi. Tapi berita yang ia dapat dari ayah Seijuurou membuatnya terkejut. Berita tentang Seijuurou yang akan keluar dari Universitas Tokyo dan memutuskan melanjutkan tugasnya di perusahaan.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tak Yukari pahami terjadi di rumah itu!

Karena itulah, sesegera mungkin gadis itu menderapkan langkahnya menuju tempat Seijuurou berada. Seusai makan malam, jika Seijuurou tak ada di kamarnya maka hanya ada satu tempat dimana ia berada.

Perpustakaan!

BRAKK. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka lebar saat Yukari mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Sesuai dugaan gadis itu, Seijuurou memang disana. Tengah duduk di sebuah tangga dan memegang sebuah buku tebal. Tatapan matanya dingin saat melihat Yukari mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Yukari menghentakkan kaki ke tempat Seijuurou. "Katakan! Kenapa kau keluar dari Universitas Tokyo? Apa karena Tetsuya akan belajar disana?!"

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Seijuurou. "Jaringan informasi antara kau dan Otoosan ternyata sangat hebat." Ejeknya sinis sambil meletakkan buku tadi di rak dan beranjak turun dari tangga. Kini keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Tinggal jawab aku. Apa alasanmu, Sei-kun?"

"Kau benar. Itu karena Tetsuya akan belajar disana."

Kening Yukari otomatis mengkerut tak mengerti. "Memang kenapa jika Tetsuya berada disana? Kau tak harus keluar, kan? Jika ada seseorang yang harus berada disana—itu KAU! Bukan Tetsuya!"

Kedua mata Seijuurou sontak berkilat marah saat mendengar ucapan Yukari tadi. Segera ia menarik tangan Yukari, mengangkatnya agak tinggi dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Sedang kini kedua iris ungu Yukari bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Jika ada seseorang yang tidak pantas berada disini, maka itu adalah kau." Bisik Seijuurou dingin.

Yukari bergidik. Ditarik tangannya dan Seijuurou melepaskannya. Ada sedikit bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal di kulit Yukari. Gadis itu kini menatap Seijuurou marah. Tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar tunangannya itu.

"Apa Tetsuya sebegitu pentingnya untukmu, Sei-kun?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Yukari menatap tajam Seijuurou. Satu langkah ia mendekat. Lalu jemarinya diletakkan di bawah dagu Seijuurou ketika ia menengadah di depan wajah pemuda itu. "Tapi kau milikku. Tak akan kuserahkan kau kepada siapapun, apalagi Tetsuya."

Seijuurou diam. Menatap Yukari sinis.

"Akashi Seijuurou adalah milik Kinoshita Yukari. Ingat itu baik-baik. Karena bagaimanapun caranya, apapun yang terjadi, itu adalah mutlak." Yukari tersenyum kecil sambil menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Seijuurou. Gadis itu berjalan memunggungi Seijuurou dan meninggalkan perpustakaan keluarga Akashi.

Suara pintu yang berdebum tertutup menjadi suara terakhir yang Seijuurou dengar.

Yukari…tidak main-main.

~OoOoO~

"Tetsuchi."

Tetsuya yang malam itu duduk di taman belakang sempat menoleh saat Kise memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berdiri di belakang Tetsuya. Tersenyum ceria yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan. Tetsuya tak menjawab, ia kembali menatap lurus kebun mawar dihadapannya.

Tanpa diminta Kise pun duduk disisi Tetsuya. "Kenapa malam-malam disini? Nanti Tetsucchi sakit, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku, Kise-kun." Jawab Testuya datar.

Kedua manik Kise terfokus pada sosok Tetsuya. Kise mengerti, tak peduli Aomine mengatakan Tetsuya kini berubah, dimata Kise pemuda berambut biru laut itu tetaplah tampak kecil dan rapuh. Kise faham bahwa masih ada Tetsuya yang dulu dikenalnya disana. Tetsuya yang disampingnya hanyalah Tetsuya yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Kise bisa merasakan beban yang ada di pundak temannya hanya dengan memandanginya. Hidup bagi Tetsuya terlalu tidak adil. Terlalu kejam. Lebih parahnya, yang membuat hidup Tetsuya semenderita ini adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kise-kun?" Sadar tengah dipandangi, Tetsuya menatap Kise risih. "Jangan terus memandangiku."

Otomatis sang buttler terkekeh sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Rasanya Tetsucchi yang disampingku adalah orang yang berbeda. Aku merasa yang duduk disini bukan Tetsucchi."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tak menanggapinya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, kan? Antara Tetsucchi dan Seicchi? Kalian sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa hampir beberapa hari ini."

Kini Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tak bisa menatap wajah Seijuurou-kun." Jawabnya jujur.

Memang benar. Setiap kali melihat wajah itu, Tetsuya jadi ingat tatapan terakhir Seijuurou yang ia lihat. Tatapan rapuh yang penuh luka. Tetsuya tak berani melihat wajah Seijuurou yang seperti itu. Hatinya terlalu takut setiap kali ia menemukan seterluka apa sang Kakak selama ini. Meski Tetsuya sendiri terluka parah, melihat Seijuurou menampilkan sosok rapuh itu membuatnya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

Tetsuya benci perasaan itu.

"Seijuurou-kun…tapi dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apa yang Tetsucchi tanyakan?" Kise tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap Tetsuya heran.

"Selama aku pergi ke Amerika…"

Ah~ Barulah Kise mengerti. Tatapan pemuda itu kini lurus ke depan. Tersenyum getir ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Seijuurou setelah Tetsuya tak lagi ada disisinya. Pemuda itu bagaikan tersesat di dunia yang tak seorangpun mampu menembusnya.

Ia benar-benar tampak kehilangan arah.

"Seicchi berubah banyak ketika Tetsucchi pergi." Mulai Kise perlahan. "Aku masih ingat jelas tatapan yang selalu ia tunjukkan di hadapan kami semua—tatapan kosong yang tak menaruh minat pada apapun. Seicchi mulai berhenti les piano dan biola. Ia tak lagi datang ke rapat OSIS ataupun tim basket kami—kau ingat kan, Seicchi dulun kapten kita di tim basket. Seicchi menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan belajar, sampai tak ada waktunya untuk bernafas. Aku dan Aominecchi benar-benar terpukul saat itu. Setelah Tetsucchi pergi, Seicchi pun perlahan melangkah pergi dari tempat kami. Sampai akhirnya kami sadar, Seicchi tak lagi sama. Ia berubah dan menjadi sosok yang menakutkan."

Tatapan Tetsuya berubah pilu. Matanya mengerjap saat ia tahu kedua maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukan hanya Tetsuya yang tersiksa sendirian selama di Amerika. Seijuurou pun sama tersiksanya disini. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak memiliki siapapun.

"Ketika Tetsucchi kembali, barulah aku melihat lagi senyum Seicchi yang telah lama hilang. Senyum tulus saat melihat Tetsucchi disini. Senyum lega yang seakan-akan mengatakan kalau Tetsucchi baik-baik saja. Sadarlah aku kalau selama ini Seicchi sangat mencemaskan kondisi Tetsucchi. Apalagi kami semua tak bisa mencari tahu bagaimana kabar Tetsucchi di Amerika."

Seijuurou selalu memikirkan Tetsuya.

"Karena itu, Tetsucchi." Kise dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan. "Terima kasih telah kembali kesini. Meski banyak hal berubah dan semuanya semakin berat, aku akan selalu berada disisi Tetsucchi—mendukungmu dan Seicchi."

Awalnya Tetsuya berpikir apa yang telah hilang lima tahun yang lalu mungkin tak akan kembali. Tapi sekarang pikiran itu melayang jauh, saat dilihatnya Kise tersenyum tulus untuknya. Mungkin benar lima tahun lalu orang-orang yang Tetsuya sayang menghilang. Tapi sekarang semua telah kembali untuknya.

Ia tak lagi seorang diri…

Apa kini Tetsuya boleh sedikit berharap?

~OoOoO~

Besok kegiatan kampus akan dimulai. Rumah yang biasa tenang mendadak ribut saat Yukari tak bisa berhenti kesana-kemari untuk melakukan persiapan. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu untuk belanja kebutuhannya nanti, menyuruh para pelayan mempersiapkan ini-itu yang merepotkan, bahkan mendesain ulang kamarnya.

Ketika para pelayan berada di dalam kamar, Yukari memutuskan keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di koridor.

Banyak yang ia persiapkan banyak pula yang ia pikirkan. Seijuurou tak akan kembali ke Universitas, sebagai gantinuya Tetsuya yang akan ada disana. Tentu saja itu membuat Yukari tidak senang. Menghabiskan beberapa waktu di rumah dengan Tetsuya sudah membuatnya kesal, apalagi kalau mereka harus bertemu di kampus nanti?

Yukari kembali teringat hubungan sepasang anak kembar yang menjauh itu. Sampai sekarang, mereka tetap tidak saling bicara satu sama lain. Jika berpapasan pun Seijuurou akan melewati Tetsuya begitu saja. Sama sekali tak mau menyapanya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sebuah pintu ruangan yang terbuka membuat Yukari mengintip. Itu ruangan piano dimana ada seseorang yang tengah duduk dan menekan tuts-tuts piano itu asal-asalan.

Tetsuya…

"Tetsuya-kun,"

Suara piano berhenti ketika Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Yukari berdiri di balik grand piano hitam itu. Memasang senyum ramah namun dengan tatapan sinis yang membuat Tetsuya agak terganggu.

"Apa yang sedang Tetsuya-kun lakukan? Tidak membuat persiapan untuk besok?"

"Tidak." Dan Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

Kedua mata Yukari mendelik. Ia heran kenapa kedua bersaudara ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan jika berada dihadapannya. Jadi, iseng-iseng, Yukari berjalan ke belakang Tetsuya kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Tetsuya.

Tubuh Tetsuya bergeming. Ia mematung.

Ketika Yukari menyandarkan dagu di atas pundaknya, Tetsuya mendadak gemetar karena mengingat gadis itu melakukan hal yang mirip kepada Seijuurou di malam itu. Nafas Tetsuya sempat tertahan saat aroma strawberry menguar dari tubuh Yukari.

Entah kenapa dia jadi sangat membenci strawberry.

"Kau marah karena aku akan menang, huh?" bisik Yukari sinis. Ia tersenyum dan jemarinya kini sibuk memainkan helaian rambut Tetsuya. "Tak perlu memasang wajah sedingin itu padaku karena kau harus belajar menerimaku disini, Tetsuya. Aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu, cepat atau lambat. Jadi belajarlah menerima kenyataan."

Tetsuya menelan ludah ketika bibir tipis Yukari jatuh di pipinya. Dingin dan…menakutkan.

"Tetsuya-kun…"

Tetsuya diam.

"Seijuurou milikku. Selamanya."

Seijuurou milik Yukari. Selamanya. Dan itu tak akan lagi bisa berubah. Seijuurou tak akan bisa menjadi milik Tetsuya. Tak peduli selama apa ia mengharapkannya.

~OoOoO~

Tetsuya melewati makan malam. Pikirannya terlalu kacau gara-gara ulah Yukari tadi siang. Ia kini sibuk mengunci dirinya di kamar. Tak peduli sejak tadi Kise dan Aomine memanggilnya atau sebanyak apa panggilan masuk di ponsel dari mereka. Tetsuya tetap mengabaikannya. Pemuda beriris biru laut itu hanya duduk di ambang jendela kamar. Ditemani bunyi lembut lullaby yang ia sukai.

Seijuurou-kun… Hanya itu nama yang terpatri di benaknya.

Ini rasanya seperti benar-benar kehilangan makna untuk hidup. Ketika satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan tak mungkin lagi kembali ke sisinya. Ketika satu-satunya kekuatan yang membuatnya bertahan kini juga perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya. Tetsuya benar-benar terasa seperti mati.

Tanpa Seijuurou disisinya, ia bukan apa-apa selain Tetsuya lima tahun yang lalu. Yang lemah. Yang senantiasa bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya.

Ia sama sekali tak benar-benar berubah. Masih ada sisi rapuh dan pengecut yang tersimpan di sudut hatinya. Dan kini sisi itu mengoyak pertahanannya dan memaksa untuk keluar. Memaksa sisi yang kuat itu terpojok di kedalaman hati Tetsuya.

Ia tak benar-benar berubah…

Dengan emosi berantakan, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Semua jadi tampak pudar di hadapan matanya. Semua tampak kabur ketika air mata nyaris saja keluar dari sudut matanya.

TOK-TOK.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk."

DEG.

Tubuh Tetsuya tak sempat bergeming saat suara itu terdengar. Seketika itu juga pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka dan Seijuurou berada di baliknya. Ia yang membukanya.

"Seijuurou-kun…?"

Seijuurou kembali menutup pintu itu saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam. Dipandanginya Tetsuya lekat-lekat dan ia menemukan setetes air mata mendadak menetes dari pelupuk mata adiknya.

"Kau menangis?"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tersentak. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ia menangis. Buru-buru diseka air mata itu dan Tetsuya menatap keluar jendela. "Ada apa? Kenapa Seijuurou-kun kesini?"

"Apa salah jika aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu? Kau melewatkan makan malam. Okaasan memintaku melihatmu karena Okaasan harus segera pergi malam ini." Jawab Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mendengar langkah kaki yang berat itu berjalan ke tempatnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, Seijuurou berhenti. Jarak keduanya hanya sekitar tiga langkah saja. Disana, barulah Tetsuya bisa melihat sorot kekhawatiran di kedua iris heterokromatik sang kakak.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Mungkin ini saatnya aku meminta maaf." Bisiknya akhirnya.

"Minta maaf?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu mungkin membuatmu ketakutan, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku. Saat itu emosiku berantakan, pikiranku kacau dan keinginan untuk memelukmu tak bisa lagi kuhentikan." Seijuurou sengaja tak menatap Tetsuya. "Kau mungkin tak memahaminya, tapi lima tahun yang kujalani tanpamu itu sangat berat bagiku. Dan ketika kau muncul lagi, kau kembali, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekang keegoisan yang selama ini kusimpan rapat."

Jujur saja, Tetsuya tak sepenuhnya paham dengan maksud Seijuurou.

Karena Tetsuya diam, Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Aku tak berharap kau memiliki perasaan itu, Tetsuya. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak sepenuhnya berubah." Kini Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya lembut. Meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya sendiri. "Disini. Masih tersisa sangat banyak perasaan terhadapmu yang tak pernah berubah. Apa aku berdosa, Tetsuya?" Nada pertanyaan itu berubah pilu.

Kedua mata Tetsuya mengerjap lagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapan dari Seijuurou.

Perasaan itu hanyalah dosa. Tapi apa yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan jika apa yang ada dalam hatinya juga sama saja dengan Seijuurou. Terkutuklah mereka berdua. Sama-sama pendosa yang tak akan diampuni lagi.

Ah~ Sudah terlanjur…

Perlahan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya saat air matanya kembali menetes. Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ucapan Seijuurou kini benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan hati yang mati-matian ia buat agar tidak menangis. Ia menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun berlalu di hadapan Seijuurou.

Tentu saja Seijuurou terkejut. "Tetsuya…" Ingin sekali ia melangkah ke tempat adiknya, memeluknya. Tapi kakinya bagai dipaku di lantai dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

Ia tak bisa melihat Tetsuya seperti itu.

"Aku.." Tetsuya tergugu pilu. "Maafkan aku…Seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou tetap tak menemukan tenaga untuk bergerak.

Tangisan Tetsuya terdengar menyayat hati Seijuurou. Apalagi ditambah dengan alunan lullaby yang terus berbunyi dari kotak musik mereka, semakin menambah pilu saat-saat seperti ini.

Tetsuya ingat apa yang Kise katakan tentang Seijuurou. "Maaf karena telah membuat hidupmu kacau, Seijurou-kun. Jika saja perasaan ini tak pernah muncul diantara kita. Jika saja tak pernah ada cinta ini. Mungkin semua tak akan seberat dan sekacau ini. Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kenapa Tetsuya meminta maaf? Ini bukan slaahnya. Ini bukan salah siapapun. Jika diberikan kesempatan memilih pun Seijuurou akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia tak ingin melihat Tetsuya menderita jika saja ia tahu cinta yang dulu tumbuh akan membuat mereka seperti sekarang.

Semua terlambat… Terlalu terlambat…

Jika menyesal sekarang, semua tak ada gunanya lagi. Akar dari perasaan itu telah terlalu dalam. Jika dicabut paksa, maka Seijuurou mungkin akan benar-benar mati.

"Tetsuya…" Suaranya bergetar.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang kakak dengan lelehan air mata dan mata yang memerah.

Seijuurou menutup matanya erat selama sedetik. Lalu membukanya. Kini hanya tatapan pilu dan senyum kesedihan yang tampak di wajah arogannya. "Apa aku boleh…memelukmu?"

DEG.

Tetsuya terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi seakan bergerak tanpa diperintah, mendadak kaki Tetsuya berlari ke arah Seijuurou. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Yang Tetsuya inginkan hanya memeluk Seijuurou tak peduli ia salah atau tidak.

Sedetik saat kedua lengan Tetsuya melingkar di lehernya, Seijuurou mematung. Namun sedetik berikutnya Seijuurou melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Tetsuya. Memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa.

Lelehan air mata Tetsuya yang terjatuh di pundaknya. Isakan Tetsuya yang terdengar di telinganya. Pelukan hangat Tetsuya yang telah lama tak lagi ia rasakan. Malam ini semuanya kembali pulang bersama dengan cinta yang lima tahun sengaja dipendam.

Akashi dan Tetsuya kalah akan perasaan itu.

Mereka tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang…

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N :

Haaaahh~ Sepertinya sejauh ini cuma nyeseknya aja yaa?

Okedeh~ Untuk chap depan mungkin akan kupersiapkan sebuah chapter yg manis antara AkaKuro. ^^

jadi maaf kalo sampe chap tiga ini cuma nyeseknya aja yg keliatan T_T

thx buat semua yg reviews, favs and follows di chap sebelumnya.

aku mohon maaf ga bisa bales komen kalian kali ini. tp komen kalian bener2 membuatku senang dan bersemangat. ^^

arigatou~

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	4. Chapter 4

Malam yang tak akan terlupakan.

Irama nafas yang akan selalu menjadi candu. Sentuhan kehangatanmu yang tak akan bisa kulepaskan.

Tidakkah itu cukup bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?

.

.

Ya...

...Aku mencintaimu...

**.**

**Unrequited**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**To Be One**

**.**

Sinar hangat mentari pagi menyusup ke balik kelopak yang masih menyembunyikan sepasang iris baby blue itu. Irama burung terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar jendela. Ia masih malas membuka kedua matanya. Tetsuya hanya mengeluh pelan sambil berbalik untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang memaksanya terjaga.

Lalu kekehan kecil terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun, Tetsuya?" Dan suara itu terdengar berikutnya.

Saat itulah kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya terbuka malas. Ia mengucek matanya sekali sambil mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Pandangannya masih belum jelas saat ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah bersandar di ambang jendela. Tersenyum memandanginya dengan tatapan tulus yang kembali membuat hati Tetsuya mendadak hangat.

Spontan pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis, "Pagi, Seijuurou-kun."

"Siang?" Seijuurou menaikan satu alis dengan gaya meledek adiknya. Dan sontak kedua mata Tetsuya melotot saat Seijuurou mengatakan hal itu. Saat dilihatnya Tetsuya beranjak bangun tiba-tiba, Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Ya, Tuhan! Sudah siang? Ini hari pertama kegiatan kuliah dimulai!"

Seijuurou masih terkekeh ketika ia berjalan santai menghampiri tempat tidur. Awalnya Tetsuya tak langsung bereaksi saat Seijuurou hanya memandanginya. Tapi saat ia merasakan angin hangat menerpa kulit dadanya, saat itulah Tetsuya tersentak dan reflek menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya.

Oh, tidak… Dia…tak mengenakkan apapun.

Semalam…

Semalam itu…

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, Tetsuya." Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengacak rambut biru laut itu lembut. "Aku akan mengantarmu," Senyum kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

Wajah Tetsuya sontak merona. Ia menunduk sambil beringsut menghindari sentuhan Seijuurou. Dadanya berdegup cepat saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tetsuya menangis, Seijuurou memeluknya dan mereka…

Saat ingatan itu muncul, wajah Tetsuya memerah sampai ke kedua telinganya. Membuat Seijuurou geli sendiri melihatnya dan lagi-lagi tertawa pelan disampingnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Seijuurou-kun. Ini tidak lucu," gerutu Tetsuya kemudian sambil menghela nafas. Ia berusaha beranjak untuk bangun, tapi mendadak ia urung saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh dipunggungnya.

Uhh~ Ini sungguh tidak baik.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, ia beringsut mendekati Tetsuya dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah sang adik yang merona. Senyum Seijuurou membuatnya seratus kali lebih tampan dan itu membuat dada Tetsuya berdegup semakin cepat. "Aku tak paham rasa sakit itu. Tapi sepertinya tak baik jika kau memaksakan diri," godanya kemudian.

Kening Tetsuya mengkerut. Satu tangan mendadak mencengkram sebuah bantal dan ia melayangkan bantal itu untuk memukul Seijuurou. Tapi sang kakak jelas lebih cepat darinya. Tangan yang memegang bantal sudah dicengkram dan Seijuurou mendorong tubuh Tetsuya berbaring. Membuatnya kini berada di atas Tetsuya yang sudah menahan nafas saat sepasang iris dwi-warna itu mengunci iris birunya.

"Jangan melawan, Tetsuya," godanya lagi dan sebuah ciuman kecil turun di hidung Tetsuya.

Seijuurou beranjak bangun dan bergegas menjauhi tempat tidur Tetsuya. "Aku akan menunggu di luar. Setelah sarapan—yang terlalu terlambat, kita berangkat."

"Tunggu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Ya?" Langkahnya berhenti sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sudah kembali duduk. Ditatapnya Seijuurou khawatir. "Apa tidak apa-apa…kalau Seijuurou-kun keluar dari kamarku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Senyum Seijuurou muncul lagi. "Tak apa-apa," Jawabnya enteng sambil membuka pintu itu dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih duduk di tempat tidur dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang masih merona.

Semua beban yang ia tanggung rasanya sedikit berkurang sekarang…

~OoOoO~

Ada yang aneh, begitulah yang Yukari pikirkan sejak pagi ini. Entah kenapa sejak sarapan bahkan sampai Yukari hendak pergi ke universitas, ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya. Kise bilang Tetsuya masih belum bangun sedangkan Seijuurou harus pergi ke kantor sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Saat itu Yukari tak tahu kalau buttler pirang itu sesungguhnya berbohong.

Yah, Yukari percaya begitu saja akan kata-kata Kise.

Tapi yang membuat kecemasan gadis berambut ungu itu tak bisa dibendung adalah saat seorang temannya mengatakan melihat mobil tunangannya terparkir di parkiran universitas. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuurou dan semua properti berkelas yang ia miliki? Hanya melihat mobil sedan merah dengan plat Se 04-31 itu ada di parkiran, semua tahu Akashi Seijuurou ada disana.

Padahal setahu tunangannya, Seijuurou sudah berhenti dari universitas.

"Kenapa Seijuurou disini," Yukari menggigiti kuku ber-nailart ungu dengan corak sakura itu gemas. Ia benar-benar sebal sekarang.

Langkahnya terburu-buru melintasi koridor kampus, secepatnya ingin menuju tempat parkir dan berharap Seijuurou ada disana agar Yukari tak perlu mencarinya kemana-mana. Beberapa pemuda yang mungkin penggemarnya terkadang menyapa, tapi Yukari mengacuhkan mereka.

Hanya Seijuurou yang dipikirannya.

Sepuluh menit berjalan dari gedung utama universitas ke lokasi parkir yang dimaksudkan, langkah Yukari berhenti di ambang jalan masuk ke tempat parkir. Tubuhnya membatu begitu saja saat ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia takuti.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Disana.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Tetsuya tampak bicara sebentar dengan Seijuurou di depan mobilnya. Ini aneh, karena sejak Tetsuya datang ke Tokyo, itu pertama kalinya Yukari melihat pemuda berambut biru langit itu tersenyum bahagia dan terkekeh. Seijuurou pun…itu pertama kalinya Yukari melihat pemuda dingin nan angkuh itu tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus.

Dan senyum itu kepada Tetsuya. Untuk Tetsuya.

Tubuh Yukari bagai dipasung di jalan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Selama ini Yukari hanya ingin Seijuurou memandangnya, meski hanya sekali. Tersenyum untuknya. Tapi sekalipun harapan kecil itu tak pernah terkabul. Padahal ia adalah tunangan resmi Seijuurou.

Kenapa harus Tetsuya…?

Kenapa harus dia yang membuat Seijuurou tersenyum setulus itu?

Kenapa bukan Yukari yang berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou dan menatap senyum pemuda itu?

Tanpa ia sadari kedua mata Yukari mulai berkaca-kaca. Saat itulah tubuh Yukari baru bisa bergerak lagi. Bahunya gemetar dan perlahan ia mengambil langkah mundur. Tepat saat ia melihat Seijuurou membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tetsuya. Keduanya masuk ke mobil.

Dalam penglihatan Yukari, mobil itu mulai bergerak dan berjalan keluar dari pintu keluar yang lain. Beruntung mobil itu tidak melintasi tempat Yukari berdiri.

Saat itulah setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Yukari terdiam menatap mobil yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya yang berbaur dengan air mata. Beberapa tetes kembali keluar, seiring dengan isakan dari bibir Yukari yang tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

Yukari mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Hatinya sakit bukan main.

"Kenapa, Sei-kun…?" isaknya pilu sendirian.

Angin semilir musim semi tampak tidak mampu menyejukkan hatinya sama sekali. Hati Yukari terlanjur terluka karena pemandangan tadi. Gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka ini.

Tapi satu hal yang Yukari tahu, dia tak akan menyerah. Ia tetap mencintai Seijuurou. Jadi Yukari akan tetap melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan laki-laki yang paling dicintainya. Apapun.

~OoOoO~

Sedan merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi…

Akashi Group.

Ya, itu adalah perusahaan utama milik keluarga Akashi. Selain perusahaan itu, jelas keluarga Akashi masih memiliki berbagai jenis usaha yang sangat menguntungkan. Itulah sebabnya nama Akashi Group tak lagi asing di dunia industri bisnis di segala bidang.

Termasuk satu perusahaan yang sangat disegani oleh pesaing lainnya.

"Ayo turun, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi saat mematikan mesin mobilnya dan seorang petugas sudah bersiap untuk memarkirkan mobil itu.

Namun Tetsuya tak langsung menurut. Ia hanya memandangi Seijuurou ragu. "Apa benar tak apa-apa aku ada disini, Seijuurou-kun? Jika Otoosan…"

"Tetsuya," Perlahan Seijuurou menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tetsuya. Tersenyum kecil dihadapan wajah sang adik yang perlahan merona dan melirikkan matanya untuk menghindari tatapan Seijuurou.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan ujung hidungnya di hidung Tetsuya dengan ekspresi iseng. "Jika kukatakan tak masalah. Itu artinya tak masalah. Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu kan, Tetsuya?" bisiknya.

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Gugup. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mendorong dada Seijuurou menjauh darinya. "Jangan bersikap begitu diluar, Seijuurou-kun." Balasnya datar.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobilnya, beranjak keluar. Sedangkan Tetsuya keluar dari sisi satunya.

Kedua manik Tetsuya menatap takjub gedung tinggi dihadapannya. Dari luar saja perusahaan itu tampak sangat menakjubkan. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya menapakkan kaki di perusahaan keluarganya. Sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika, ia dan Seijuurou tak diizinkan datang ke perusahaan karena mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami itu semua.

"Ini adalah tempat Seijuurou-kun bekerja selama ini," Tetsuya bergumam pelan.

Seijuurou sudah berdiri disampingnya, menepuk punggung Tetsuya dan mendorongnya untuk mulai berjalan. "Kita akan bersenang-senang seharian ini, Tetsuya." Bisiknya sambil membimbing Tetsuya masuk melewati lobi utama.

.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu saat melihat Kise tak bisa berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Karena kuliah sudah dimulai, kedua buttler itu tak perlu bekerja seharian di rumah keluarga Akashi. Bukan berarti mereka tak lagi menjadi buttler juga.

Ah, itu tak penting. Ada yang lebih penting yang membuat Kise tak berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Ponsel Tetsucchi mati~ Apa dia benar-benar bersama Seicchi~" gerutunya tak sabaran.

Di sebuah kursi, Aomine duduk sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu lelah. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar, ooi Kise?"

"Aku khawatir, Aominecchi!"

"Tetsu bersama dengan Seijuurou. Berhentilah merasa cemas! Kau ini selalu seperti itu sejak kecil," ejek Aomine sebal sambil mendengus keras-keras. Membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Kise yang sudah cemberut.

"Apa?" Aomine berujar ketus, "jangan pandangi aku begitu. Dan jangan cemberut menatapku!"

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu!"

"Hee?!"

Segera Aomine kembali berdiri. Berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri Kise dan mencengkram satu pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang itu kesal. Kedua iris Kise memandangi iris shappire Aomine sebal. Beraksi merajuk.

"Lepaskan aku, Ahominecchi! Orang menyebalkan seperti Ahominecchi benar-benar tak pe," Kalimat Kise terputus saat bibir Aomine mengunci bibirnya rapat. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan buru-buru mendorong dada Aomine menjauh darinya.

Sang pelaku hanya berdecak sambil melirik Kise yang wajahnya merona. "Kalau tidak dibegitukan, mulut cerewetmu itu tak akan berhenti." Gerutunya sambil mengacak rambut sebal.

Kise mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Lalu melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Aominecchi bodoh," gerutunya pelan.

"Ooi, Kise,"

Lirikan Kise kembali tertuju ke arahnya, "Hmm?"

"Aku tahu kau cemas soal mereka. Aku juga sama. Tapi bukannya kau bilang kalau kau percaya pada Seijuurou?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua iris kuning terang Kise yang gantian memandangnya datar.

Kise bergumam, "Iya, aku memang percaya kepada Seicchi. Tapi," Untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat Kise terputus saat Aomine sudah menumpukan kepala di pundak Kise. Kise menghela nafas, melirik kepala itu dari ekor matanya.

Tangan Aomine bergerak merayap di lengan Kise dan berhenti dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan bersama mereka. Jadi kau harus percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya. Dan Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Paling tidak ia ingin percaya kepada ucapan Aomine.

~OoOoO~

Ruang kerja Seijuurou tampak luas. Sangat luas malahan. Di depan pintu bercat abu-abu itu tertuliskan bacaan Direktur Akashi dengan jelas. Sang ayah benar-benar mempercayakan perusahaan ini di tangan putranya. Itu yang Tetsuya tangkap dari nama tersebut.

Sebelum mereka masuk, Seijuurou sempat mengatakan kepada sekretarisnya untuk jangan mengganggu mereka dengan urusan apapun. Setelahnya segera ditarik Tetsuya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kini Tetsuya sudah berdiri di ambang jendela dan menatap keluar. Ke hamparan kota Tokyo yang luas dan penuh dengan gedung tinggi. Ruangan itu memang tidak terletak di lantai tertinggi, tapi tetap saja menakjubkan melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari sana.

Tetsuya menyentuh permukaan kaca saat Seijuurou sudah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tetsuya dan menyandarkan kepala dibahunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

"Hanya agak mengagumi pemandangan kota dari sini," jawab Tetsuya kalem, "dan merasa agak takjub ketika kubayangkan disini Seijuurou-kun selalu bekerja seorang diri."

Seijuurou tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke langit. Menatap langit biru seakan-akan ia tengah tenggelam di warnanya. "Aku selalu disini. Sendirian."

"Sejak kapan Seijuurou-kun mulai mengambil alih perusahaan ini?"

"Sejak aku lulus SMU. Otoosan memintaku bekerja disini di hari libur semester atau ketika aku senggang dari jadwal kuliah. Tapi karena sekarang aku sudah berhenti, itu artinya aku akan mulai bekerja sepenuhnya disini." Seijuurou menumpukan wajah di bahu Tetsuya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh itu dalam-dalam.

Dan ia terseyum diam-diam. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Otoosan meminta sekretarisnya mengawasi kita,"

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka sempurna saat ia memutar tubuhnya, memutus pelukan Seijuurou. Kedua matanya tampak cemas, tapi lawan bicaranya justru tersenyum santai. "Darimana Seijuurou-kun tahu?"

"Daiki," jawabnya, "kau tahu Daiki itu kaki tanganku. Dia melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, termasuk mengawasi Otoosan."

Kini Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran jendela. Menunduk dengan perasaan khawatir. Jika Otoosan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, itu artinya kejadian lima tahun lalu akan terulang. Jika ia tahu sekarang Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berhubungan lagi, maka salah satu dari mereka mungkin akan dibuang lagi.

Ia cemas. Tetsuya tak ingin lagi kehilangan siapapun.

Tangan Seijuurou terangkat hingga menyentuh dagu Tetsuya, membuat pemuda itu menengadah agar menatap sepasang iris heterokromatik yang mengagumkan itu. "Dengarkan aku," bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajah dan mencium bibir Tetsuya sekilas.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Menatap kakaknya datar.

"Bergabunglah bersamaku untuk melawan Otoosan. Kita bukan lagi anak-anak seperti lima tahun yang lalu, Tetsuya." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Yang Otoosan takuti sekarang bukan hanya diriku, tapi juga kau. Aku yakin Otoosan sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, itu sebabnya ia mencegah kita bersama sekarang. Tapi dia melakukan kesalahan karena membiarkan kau kembali dan mengizinkanku memulai langkahku."

"Seijuurou-kun, apa ini pemberontakan?" Tetsuya memiringkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk memahami ucapan Seijuurou.

Dan sang kakak mengangguk membenarkan. "Bukankah ini yang disebut masa pemberontakan pada anak-anak?" Nada suaranya jenaka dan membuat seulas senyum muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

"Jadi apa kau bersedia? Bersamaku—kita lakukan semuanya bersama mulai dari sekarang,"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Perlahan ia berdiri menghampiri Seijuurou, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kakak dan gantian memberikan kecupan singkat yang membuat senyum Seijuurou terkembang tipis sambil mengusap rambut Tetsuya lembut.

"Aku bersedia," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu," Dan Seijuurou menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak akan melepaskan tubuh itu lagi untuk alasan apapun. Tak akan lagi membiarkannya pergi dari hidupnya. Tak akan…

~OoOoO~

Yukari pulang dari universitas agak larut malam itu. Pikirannya terlampau kacau hingga ia enggan pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Malas bertemu dengan Tetsuya atapun Seijuurou. Rasanya ia tak akan bisa menatap kedua anak kembar itu. Jika mereka bertemu, yang ada Yukari akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Memaki Tetsuya—bisa jadi.

Dan karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk memaki seseorang, Yukari memilih menghindar. Sesuatu yang bahkan Yukari sendiri tak percaya akan melakukannya. Orang yang penuh percaya diri dan angkuh setipe dirinya menghindari seseorang? Ini pertama kalinya Yukari melakukan itu.

Langkahnya agak lunglai saat turun dari mobil pribadinya. Seorang maid langsung menghampiri Yukari untuk mengambil tasnya. Yukari tak mengatakan apapun dan menyerahkan tas begitu saja.

"Tadi Akashi-sama mencari Nona."

Saat sang maid mengatakan itu, langkah Yukari terhenti. "Paman?"

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin Akashi-sama bicarakan. Tuan mengatakan, kalau Yukari-sama sudah kembali, segeralah temui Tuan."

Sejenak Yukari hanya diam dan menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayah Seijuurou dengannya? Apa sesuatu yang buruk? Atau seseuatu yang baik?

Tapi apapun itu, tak ada salahnya jika Yukari segera menemuinya, kan?

.

Akashi Mitsuki berdiri mematung saat memandangi foto-foto yang dilemparkan Akashi Shuichiro di atas meja kerjanya. Dadanya berdegup cepat sedangkan sang suami menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerja dengan marah.

"Mereka berdua…"

Tak ada yang bisa Mitsuki katakan. Kedua iris emasnya memandangi foto-foto itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Saat dilihatnya foto yang menggambarkan kedua putranya bersama-sama.

Beberapa foto mereka di kamar Tetsuya—diambil malam hari saat keduanya berada di dekat jendela dan berpelukan. Lalu foto saat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya masuk ke dalam mobil di garasi rumah. Foto saat Tetsuya keluar dari mobil Seijuurou di depan universitas. Beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka yang tengah mengobrol di parkiran universitas. Sampai foto saat mereka berdua masuk ke lobi perusahaan.

Lengkap. Semua gerakan mereka telah tercetak sempurna.

"Suamiku,"

"Seijuurou," Shuichiro memotong panggilan Mitsuki, "dia tak main-main. Seperti dugaanku ini mungkin akan terjadi. Mereka serius mengibarkan tanda perang dihadapanku."

Mitsuki memandangi suaminya resah, "Tidak bisakah kau jangan melukai mereka lebih dari ini, Suamiku?"

"Huh?" Sepasang iris merah itu memandangi Mitsuki sinis, "apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimanapun Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah putramu. Tidak bisakah kau bicarakan hal ini lebih baik tanpa harus melukai salah satu dari mereka?" usulnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Mitsuki masih berusaha menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

Namun Shuichiro justru tersenyum sinis, "Putraku?" ulangnya dengan nada meremehkan dan kedua mata Mitsuki terbuka lebar saat pertanyaan itu terlontar ketus.

"Seijuurou memang putraku. Tapi Tetsuya…" Kalimatnya terhenti, "dia putramu." Bisiknya.

Air mata nyaris saja menetes dari pelupuk mata Mitsuki. Wanita cantik itu menutup matanya erat sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang merayap di dadanya. "Ya…Tetsuya memang putraku. Meski darahku tak mengalir dalam tubuhnya," bisiknya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi tak bisakah kau memperlakukan anak itu dengan baik, Shuichiro?" Mitsuki membuka matanya, menatap suaminya lekat-lekat dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Seperti apapun Tetsuya, dia tetaplah anak yang kusayangi. Dia tetaplah putraku. Tak peduli kau ingin mengakui kehadirannya atau tidak,"

"Jadi kau memintaku membiarkan keturunan keluarga kita satu-satunya hancur, Mitsuki?" Kalimat tanya retoris. Mitsuki tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena jawabannya sudah jelas:

Tidak mungkin.

Karena sang istri hanya diam, Shuichiro mendengus pelan. "Inilah alasan aku menolakmu untuk mengambil bayi itu dan mengklaimnya sebagai saudara kembar Seijuurou. Jika saja kau tak terlibat janji dengan wanita murahan itu,"

"HENTIKAN!" Mendadak Mitsuki berteriak marah. Ditatapnya Shuichiro nanar, "Akane… Akane bukan wanita murahan…"

Shuichiro tak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik istrinya sinis lalu menatap tumpukan foto itu. Tak ada keinginan untuk berdebat dengan Mitsuki mengenai masalah ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun keduanya selalu mendebatkan hal yang sama dan Shuichiro terlalu lelah mendengar ucapan istrinya.

Mitsuki terisak pilu sekarang sambil menutup wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan, Shuichiro.." isaknya pilu sambil memutar tubuhnya. Mitsuki pun langsung berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Shuichiro sendirian dengan pikirannya.

Sepasang iris merah itu masih memandangi foto dimejanya. Merencanakan sesuatu. Ia tak akan membiarkan semau berjalan dengan keinginan Seijuurou. Disini, dialah yang memegang kendali. Semua yang ada dihadapannya harus berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Termasuk perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hati Seijuurou.

.

Yukari berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat ia melihat Mitsuki berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis itu tak peduli apakah ada yang mendengar derap larinya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin menjauhi ruangan itu sebisanya agar tidak ketahuan telah menguping pembicaraan suami-istri itu.

Ya. Yukari tak sengaja menguping.

Ia hanya berniat mendatangi Akashi Shuichiro. Tapi sebelum ia masuk ia justru mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Karena penasaran, gadis itu pun sempat menguping yang justru membuatnya terkejut ketika mengetahui rahasia keluarga itu.

Rahasia bahwa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bukan saudara kembar. Bahkan rahasia bahwa Tetsuya bukanlah putra kandung suami-istri Akashi.

Tak memperhatikan langkah, kaki Yukari justru terantuk lantai dan membuatnya sontak terjatuh. Namun ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Yukari hanya duduk sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal sempurna.

Berantakan. Ini kacau.

Jika Tetsuya bukanlah saudara Seijuurou, itu artinya keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kemungkinan keduanya untuk bersatu justru semakin besar. Ini bukan cinta terlarang antara sepasang kakak-beradik.

Tidak…

Yukari dalam posisi berbahaya sekarang. Jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan rahasia ini sebelum pernikahannya dengan Seijuurou dilangsungkan kelak.

Yukari akan kehilangan Seijuurou.

Wajah Yukari memucat. Kedua irisnya bergerak gelisah dan kedua tangannya kini mencengkram kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Membayangkan Seijuurou benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya ketakutan, "aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi… Tidak mungkin…"

Seijuurou tak boleh mengetahuinya!

~OoOoO~

Disaat seperti ini Seijuurou dan Tetsuya justru tengah makan malam. Bukan di restoran mewah dengan fasilitas lilin dan musik klasik. Bukan pula makan malam romantis yang telah dipesan secara pribadi. Tapi keduanya hanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran siap saji yang terletak di pinggiran jalan.

Di Maji Burger.

Sungguh Seijuurou ingi tertawa saat ia mendengar jawaban Tetsuya saat ditanya ia ingin makan malam dimana. Setelah perasaan itu terjalin menyatu, tadinya Seijuurou berpikir Tetsuya akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang bersifat romantis.

Ah, tapi Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya…

Tetsuya hanya memesan segelas vanilla shake sedangkan Seijuurou hanya secangkir cappuccino. Ketika pemuda berambut biru cerah itu asyik menyesap minuman fafortinya, Seijuurou hanya memandanginya sambil bertopang dagu. Diam-diam menertawai betapa kekanakkan saudara kembarnya itu. Dengan wajah datar dan sifat yang kelewat kalem, Tetsuya benar-benar kadang melakukan sesuatu yang diluar prediksinya.

"Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya meliriknya, "ada apa?"

"Tidak. Silahkan nikmati minuman itu sesukamu. Izinkan aku hanya memandangi wajahmu saja," jawabnya tak peduli kalau jawaban itu membuat semburat tipis warna merah tampak di kulit pucat Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya menurut, kembali menyesap minumannya. Kali ini sambil melirik ke jendela restoran dan menatap jalan malam yang tak terlalu ramai. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya datang ke tempat ini bersama Seijurou. Dulu, sang kakak tak pernah sekalipun berminat datang ke restoran siap saji. Jadi Tetsuya lebih sering kesini bersama Aomine dan Kise. Atau sesekali menyusup sendirian keluar rumah.

"Setelah ini kita pulang?" Setelah keheningan yang memerangkap keduanya, akhirnya Tetsuya kembali bicara. Ia melirik Seijuurou datar dan pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatan tidak senang?"

"Hanya berpikir, setelah sampai di rumah maka kebersamaan ini akan segera berakhir," Tetsuya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

Jawaban itu membuat Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. Namun seulas senyum kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas, berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Tetsuya duduk. Sang adik memperhatikan Seijuurou ketika ia duduk disamping Tetsuya dan menatap sepasang iris langit itu lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, apa Tetsuya mau menginap di kamarku malam ini?" bisiknya iseng, membuat kedua mata Tetsuya langsung terbuka kaget. Hanya saja, sebelum satupun kalimat keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, Seijuurou langsung menguncinya dengan satu ciuman lembut.

Tetsuya awalnya terkejut, bagaimanapun juga mereka berada di tempat umum. Tapi toh Seijuurou hanya mencium bibirnya sekilas dan terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun… Kita di tempat umum," gerutunya pelan.

"Aku tak peduli," balas Seijuurou acuh. Ia menarik cangkir kopinya untuk minum. Tapi saat ia memegang cangkir itu, mengangkatnya sedikit, Mendadak ia urung dan meletakkan cangkir itu kembali.

Tetsuya melihatnya dan meliriknya lagi, "Kenapa? Rasanya tak sesuai dengan lidah Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou menggeleng santai, "Aku hanya berpikir… Rasanya aku tak ingin menghapus rasa manis ini dari bibirku." Dan lagi-lagi ucapan itu membuat wajah Tetsuya merona samar.

Seijuurou yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya. Sedangkan Tetsuya kembali menyesap minumannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Hatinya terlalu berbunga-bunga sekarang, membuatnya merasa konyol. Seakan-akan seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Ah, tapi… Kalau bersama Seijuurou. Menjadi anak kecil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cintapun tak mengapa. Karena Tetsuya akan tetap bahagia merasakannya.

.

.

To Be Contunied~

* * *

A/N :

Entah kenapa pengennya selesaiin chapter ini dulu. Padahal biasanya Family's Curse duluan hahaha

Tapi ini chapter yg bikin aku gemes sendiri.

Sesuai janji, chapter ini ga sehurt chap kemarinnya. Ini agak fluff dan full akakuor feels~ Sebenarnya sih nyesek bikin ff gini soalnya di canon manga justru akashi lagi nyakitin kuroko sesakit-sakitnya. bahkan lebih sakit dari digunting-gunting. oke, abaikan!

Setelah ini perang antara AkaKuro vs Otoosan vs Yukari bakal dimulai.

Ah, iya~ Sebenarnya aku udah nyiapin dua ending dr fanfic ini. tp aku ga bisa ngasih tau di chap ini, masih terlalu awal. Dan utk jumlah chap, aku juga masih blum yakin bakal berapa. Semoga ga jadi super long. Dan di chap ini sengaja jumlah wordnya ga lebih dr 5k. wkwk xD

eniwei,

makasih utk ripiuw di chap sebelumnya ^^

for this chapter, review onegai? :3

* * *

**P.S :**

**Other Fics Status Progress :**

**Family Curse 4th Chapter : On-Writing (masih setengah dan jauh dari kata rampung, jd ga bisa apdet cepet.)**

**Destiny of Us 3rd Chapter / Kuroko's Letter : Waiting (ada kemungkinan di apdet lebih dulu daripada Family's Curse)**


	5. Chapter 5

Batu itu telah bergulir menuruni lembah. Jika sudah begini, tak ada alasan untuk berhenti.

Kecuali sampai batu itu jatuh ke dasarnya.

Dan mungkin saat itu batu itu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

.

"Seijuurou-kun...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jika ia berniat menghancurkan aku, menghancurkan kita.

Maka akan kupastika ia hancur berkeping-keping lebih dulu daripada kita.

.

.

Kita tak akan kalah lagi kali ini."

**.**

**Unrequited**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**_I do not own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**_._**

**Chapter 5**

**Kartu Truf**

**.**

Nafas Kise terengah-engah ketika pemuda itu berlari menyusuri lorong rumah keluarga Akashi. Ia terburu-buru untuk mencapai kamar Aomine yang terletak cukup jauh di ujung lorong. Sampai akhirnya pintu bercat coklat itu tampak di depan matanya.

Kise membuka pintu itu paksa. Memperlihatkan Aomine yang tengah mengenakan kemeja di dalam sana. Aomine mengernyitkan kening saat melihat Kise dengan panik menghampirinya.

"Kise? Ada apa?"

"A-aominecchi," Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, "ini gawat."

"Apa?"

"Pe-pernikahan…"

"Ha?" Kening Aomine semakin mengkerut karena ucapan Kise yang terputus-putus. "Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas," keluhnya sambil menatap si rambut pirang lebih seksama.

Kedua iris kuning Kise tampak resah dan kacau. Ia mencengkram kedua pundak Aomine erat. "Seicchi dan Yukari akan menikah!"

Apa…katanya barusan?

Kedua mata Aomine mengerjap tak percaya. Gerakannya yang tadi tengah mengancingi kemeja langsung terdiam saat Kise mengatakan semua itu. Tatapan sepasang iris sapphire gelap itu tertuju ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur. Dimana ada sebuah map coklat diletakkan disana.

Ini buruk juga. Tak ia sangka semua akan menjadi secepat ini.

Kise berjalan ke tempat tidur Aomine, duduk di tepinya sambil menumpukan kepala di kedua tangan yang ia topang di lututnya. Menunduk dengan perasaan kalut. "Sial. Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Kurasa Shuichiro-sama sudah tahu kalau Seicchi dan Tetsucchi kembali bersama."

Langkah Aomine tertuju ke arah map coklat. Diraihnya map itu dan ditatapnya tajam. Kise yang melihatnya hanya melirik Aomine bingung.

"Apa itu, Aominecchi?"

"Senjata terakhir milik Seijuurou."

"Eh?"

Aomine menatap Kise sejurus. "Jika dokumen ini sampai jatuh ke tangan Seijuurou dan ia menggunakannya, maka Shuichiro-sama dan seluruh Akashi Group akan hancur. Tapi kini aku sepertinya harus memberikannya kepada Seijuurou."

Tubuh Kise menegang mendengar penjelasan itu. "Apa…isinya?"

Tatapan Aomine berubah resah. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan sambil menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku benar-benar berharap situasi tak memburuk sampai-sampai Seijuurou akan menggunakannya. Jika ia menggunakan kartu ini, Tetsu pun akan terlibat. Selain Akashi Group, keluarga ini akan ikut hancur juga. Tapi yang kau bilang membuatku yakin kalau Seijuurou akan meminta benda ini dariku."

Kise masih tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ooi, Kise."

"Ya?"

"Sekalipun, jangan pernah tinggalkan Tetsu jika ia keluar rumah sendirian. Satu minggu lagi Seijuurou akan pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Firasatku mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi kelak. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi ketika Seijuurou tak ada di Tokyo—kepada Tetsu."

Kise hening selama beberapa detik. Iris topaz itu menatap Aomine tak mengerti. Tapi ia tak ingin mengerti karena apa yang Aomine katakan sudah cukup membuatnya sadar kalau Shuichiro memang tak akan diam. Kise pun mengangguk mengiyaan apa yang tadi Aomine katakan.

Ia tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya lepas dari pandangannya. Apalagi ketika Seijuurou tak ada disisinya.

~OoOoO~

BRAKK!

Seijuurou menggebrak meja kerja sang Ayah dan melempar sebuah berkas yang baru saja disodorkan Shuichiro. Ayahnya kini memandanginya sinis. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendelikkan matanya. Marah. Menantang sang Ayah yang tetap duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya. Beberapa lembar kertas sudah berserakan begitu saja. Ulah Seijuurou tentunya. Kedua tangan Seijuurou mengepal sempurna, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Otaknya serasa kosong sesaat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan berikutnya karena kemarahan terlanjur menguasai pikirannya. Hanya saja Seijuurou terlalu terbiasa bersikap tenang—semarah apapun ia. Dan satu perasaan kini membuncah didadanya.

Benci. Benci. Benci. Ia benci pada lelaki angkuh yang duduk dihadapannya. Benci ketika ia tahu darah lelaki angkuh itu juga yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Nafas pemuda itu tertahan sejenak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan—antara kau dan Yukari. Apa kau tak paham?"

BRAKK!

Untuk kedua kalinya Seijuurou menggebrak meja itu. "Katakan padaku apa maksudmu?" Nada suaranya lebih dingin dan dilambatkan. Terdengar mengancam jelas sekali.

Tentu Shuichiro tak bergeming hanya karena suara Seijuurou. Ia memilih menatap sepasang manik heterokromatik putranya datar dan mengulas senyum licik. "Kau masih tak paham, Seijuurou? Aku dan orang tua Yukari telah membicarakan hal ini. Daripada Yukari lebih lama tinggal disini sebagai tunanganmu, tak ada salahnya jika kalian secepatnya menikah. Akan jauh lebih baik."

"Kau bercanda…" Seijuurou berdesis pelan.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan tindakanku, Seijuurou."

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti Ayah-anak yang saling berpandangan tajam itu. Seijuurou enggan melepas mata sang Ayah. Jika saja hanya dengan bertatapan mata seseorang bisa mati, mungkin salah satu dari mereka telah mati lebih dulu. Tapi antara Seijuurou dan Shuichiro tentu tak ada yang berniat mengalah. Keduanya sama-sama pihak yang kuat.

Seijuurou orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata tersebut. Ia mendengus sambil menoleh ke sudut ruang kerja Shuichiro, kemudian terkekeh merendahkan. "Sungguh, kau benar-benar takut karena aku…atau Tetsuya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku tak takut akan siapapun."

Kini Seijuurou melirik Shuichiro datar. Ia tersenyum, "Jika tidak, untuk apa kau mengutus orang untuk memata-matai kami berdua?" Dicondongkan tubuh itu ke arah meja sang Ayah, mengintimidasi tatapan di sepasang iris merah itu. "Kau takut, Otoosan. Kau takut kepadaku dan Tetsuya." ulangnya lebih dingin.

Tatapan Shuichiro mendingin. Lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri sambil menghela nafas. "Katakanlah aku takut kepada kalian," balasnya santai sambil melirik Seijuurou. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Lalu? Bukan berarti aku akan diam melihat apa yang terjadi. Kau pikir akan kubiarkan kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi, Seijuurou?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta Tetsuya kembali?"

"Untuk menegaskan kepada anak itu bahwa semua telah berakhir dan membuatmu berhenti bersikap keras kepala." Tatapan Shuichiro kini mendominasi iris dwi-warna Seijuurou. Tatapannya dingin dan mematikan. Jelas kali ini Seijuurou terdiam cukup lama sebelum menemukan kata-kata lain untuk membalasnya.

Seijuurou memang telah mendengarnya dari Tetsuya—alasan sang Ayah memanggilnya pulang. Karena itulah Seijuurou sudah bertekad akan melawan Shuichiro kali ini. Jika Shuichiro meminta Tetsuya pulang hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa semua telah berakhir—membuat pertahanan Seijuurou lemah akan kehadiran Tetsuya. Maka Seijuurou akan menjadikan hal ini sebagai tameng untuk memperkuat dirinya.

Ia tak akan kalah. Akashi Seijuurou tak terkalahkan. Bahkan oleh ayahnya sekalipun.

"Menarik," Seijuurou tersenyum, "mari kita lihat, Otoosan. Siapa yang akan menang kali ini? Kau…atau kami?" Tantangnya kemudian sambil berbalik dan berjalan meniggalkan ruangan itu.

Dalam hati Seijuurou bersumpah bahwa sang Ayah akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang harus ia rasakan setelah menghancurkan dia dan Tetsuya. Jika Shuichiro berniat menghancurkan mereka sekali lagi. Sebelum itu, Seijuurou-lah yang akan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Tak peduli bahwa orang itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Seijuurou terlanjur membencinya sekarang.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari ruang kerja tadi. Seijuurou meraih ponsel yang ada di saku kemejanya. Menekan sederet nomor lalu menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Menunggu jawaban di sebrang sana.

Beberapa detik, seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Daiki. Aku punya tugas untukmu." Bisik Seijuurou hati-hati.

~OoOoO~

Di dalam kekacauan itu, jelas Yukari pun sudah mengetahuinya. Orang tuanya telah mengabarkan masalah ini sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi ia berniat menutupinya sampai salah satu dari si kembar mengetahuinya sendiri. Sejak hari dimana Yukari menguping, gadis itu tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Yukari memang sengaja menghindar. Ia tak yakin harus memasang wajah bagaimana jika harus menatap keduanya karena ia terlanjur tahu rahasia terlarang keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Tapi bukankah kartu truf kini berada di tangan Yukari?

Ah, sungguh ia jadi merasa serba salah sekarang. Bahkan untuk berkonsenterasi di kelasnya pun Yukari tak bisa.

"Kinoshita-san,"

DEG.

Gadis itu terlonjak berdiri saat suara berat Sensei memanggilnya. "Ya, Sensei?"

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kujelaskan?" Tanya Sensei dingin sambil menaikan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Otomatis Yukari tergagap saat ia menarik buku catatan dan melirik papan tulis bergantian. Apa yang ditulis dan apa yang Yukari baca tampak berbeda jauh. Seketika wajah gadis itu merona dan ia menunduk malu.

"Maaf, Sensei. Aku agak melamun," sesalnya setengah hati.

Sensei berdeham kesal, "Sekarang perhatikanlah." Balasnya sambil kembali menjelaskan materi yang tadi sempat terputus dan Yukari kembali duduk di kursinya.

Gadis itu sebal. Ia menggigiti ujung kukunya dengan gemas. Dalam hati mengutuk Tetsuya yang membuat pikirannya semakin hari semakin kacau saja. Sial. Seharusnya Yukari tak usah menguping saat itu!

Seusai kelas, Yukari buru-buru meninggalkan universitas. Mobil sedan hitam membawaya ke sebuah perusahaan besar yang terletak di salah satu distrik di Tokyo. Ya, Akashi Group. Gedung tinggi nan mewah yang selalu menjadi tempat tujuannya sepulang dari kampus.

Yukari berniat mendatangi Seijuurou untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hanya saja langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan Aomine tengah duduk di lobi perusahaan dengan memegang beberapa dokumen. Jelas gadis itu penasaran karena ia tahu Aomine merupakan bawahan kepercayaan Seijuurou.

"Apa yang ia lakukan dengan dokumen itu,"

Diam-diam Yukari memperhatikan gelagat Aomine. Pemuda tinggi itu memasukkan semua yang tadi ia baca ke sebuah map coklat dan berdiri. Langkahnya bergegas menuju lift yang terbuka dan masuk ke sana.

"Ada yang aneh," bisik Yukari sambil bergegas berjalan menuju lift yang tampak terus naik ke atas. Yukari sendiri tak tahu kemana Aomine menuju karena tanda di pintu lift sempat berhenti di lantai tiga—entah ada yang naik atau Aomine turun disana.

Samar-samar dering ponsel di dalam tas membuyarkan lamunan Yukari. Diraihnya ponsel merah muda dan ditatapnya tanda e-mail masuk yang tertera di layar.

**Dari : Okaasan**

**Subject : -**

**Mail : Malam ini persiapkan dirimu, Yukari. Kita akan melakukan pertemuan keluarga untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu dengan Seijuurou-kun.**

DEG.

Jantung Yukari serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia mendadak gemetaran. Jika malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan keluarga dan Yukari dilibatkan. Itu artinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Malam yang mungkin cukup menegangkan. Malam yang menakutkan.

~OoOoO~

Dentingan piano mengalun mengisi ruang tengah dimana Mitsuki duduk di sana. Ia mengenakkan stelan gaun panjang putih yang memperlihatkan kedua bahu kecilnya. Senyum pilu menghiasi wajah cantik sang pemilik mata keemasan itu setiap kali ia menekan tuts piano lambat-lambat. Terdengar ia tengah memainkan irama yang memilukan.

Di ambang jalan masuk ruangan itu, Tetsuya hanya bisa berdiri menatap punggung sang Ibu. Meski hanya melihat dari jauh, Tetsuya bisa menebak bahwa perasaan wanita itu tengah gundah sore ini.

Sampai akhirnya jemari Mitsuki berhenti bergerak. Ia terdiam dan menunduk. Tampak tengah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Tetsuya dengar dari sana. Lalu ia kembali duduk tegap dan memulai sebuah nada baru. Hanya saja baru sebait ia bermain, lagi-lagi ia terdiam begitu saja.

"Okaasan…" Tidak tega, Tetsuya pun menghampirinya.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Mitsuki menoleh dan menemukan putranya berdiri di sisinya. "Ada apa? Aku tak mendengarmu sudah pulang," Senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajah sendu itu.

Perlahan Tetsuya duduk di samping Mitsuki dan menatap sang Ibu datar. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Okaasan?" tanyanya khawatir. Tentu saja Mitsuki langsung mengerjapkan matanya heran.

Dua detik berikutnya wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut biru Tetsuya lembut. "Kau sudah tahu? Malam ini keluarga Yukari akan datang untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari," mulainya hati-hati karena ia tak mau melukai Tetsuya. Dan benar saja, saat Tetsuya mendengarnya kedua iris biru itu melebar tak percaya.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tetsuya tak tahu apapun, Seijuurou juga tak mengatakan apapun.

"Pernikahan?" Sebisa mungkin Tetsuya menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar putus asa.

"Ya. Ayahmu memutuskan untuk segera menikahkan mereka…"

Benar. Otoosan tak akan diam saja. Batin Tetsuya berujar miris. Pemuda itu menatap piano putih dihadapannya datar sambil memasang senyum penuh luka. Tangannya gemetar, matanya terasa panas. Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan segera terjadi—cepat atau lambat. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa untuk tak merasa terluka. Disaat ia dan Seijuurou akhirnya bisa kembali seperti ini. Disaat hatinya sedikit terobati karena Seijuurou.

Perlahan satu tangan Mitsuki merangkul pundak Tetsuya dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mitsuki menenggelamkan wajah di pundak putranya sambil menghela nafas perlahan-lahan. Dengan jelas ia bisa membaca kesedihan yang terlukis di sepasang iris biru cerah itu. Dan ia menyesal melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang…" bisiknya tertahan.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu ataupun Seijuurou. Maafkan aku…" lanjutnya lebih pilu, lalu Mitsuki melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Tetsuya. "Tetsuya-kun, apa kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah?"

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba cara bicara sang Ibu berubah?

Dengan heran, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih merasa kebas akan berita yang Mitsuki katakan. Tapi perubahan ekspresi sang Ibu membuatnya lebih penasaran dan berhasil membawa dirinya kembali ke alam nyata.

Wanita itu duduk menghadap ke piano dan mulai membiarkan jemari lentiknya bermain di atas tuts. Alunan nada lembut penuh kasih sayang kini terdegar mengisi ruangan itu.

Mitsuki mulai berbicara, "Ini adalah kisah tentang dua orang gadis yang bersahabat sejak kecil." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus, "Ketika keduanya berjanji untuk selalu menjadi kekuatan satu sama lain."

"Dua gadis…siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya dua orang gadis," jawab Mitsuki lembut. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Hanya saja nasib satu dari mereka tampaknya lebih baik. Gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang pria yang ia cintai, sedangkan gadis satunya terpaksa menikah dengan seseorang yang dipilihkan orang tuanya. Keduanya pun mulai hidup terpisah dan hanya saling mengirim kabar lewat surat."

"Tahun demi tahun berlalu begitu saja. Gadis yang menikah lebih dulu pun akhirnya mengandung seorang anak dari pria yang tidak dicintainya. Ah, saat itu ia sebenarnya mulai jatuh cinta kepada pria itu." Mitsuki tesenyum kecil. "Selama beberapa bulan di awal kehamilan, ia selalu menceritakan betapa bahagianya ia kepada sahabatnya. Awalnya ia tak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu agak aneh, sampai suatu ketika barulah ia tahu selama ini sahabatnya tengah mengalami hal berat. Pria yang dicintainya meninggalkannya ketika ia tengah mengandung—padahal mereka belum menikah. Usia kehamilannya hanya berbeda dua bulan dari gadis yang menikah itu."

Tetsuya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Lalu apa yang terjadi, Okaasan?"

Senyum pilu menghiasi wajah cantik Mitsuki. "Si gadis yang menikah ini segera menemui sahabatnya. Hari itu ia kaget karena kondisi sahabatnya berbeda jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Wajahnya tirus, tubuhnya kurus dan ia kelihatan pucat. Betapa sakitnya ia saat sadar sahabatnya itu selama ini menanggung beban berat sendirian. Karena kehamilan itu dan kekasihnya menelantarkannya, keluarganya pun membuangnya begitu saja. Ia sebatang kara. Hanya bayi itu yang membuatnya bertahan untuk hidup."

Tetsuya masih mendengarkan. Mendadak ia menemukan setetes air mata mengalir di wajah sang Ibu. "Okaasan? Okaasan baik-baik saja?" Dan Mitsuki hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Mitsuki mengusap air matanya dan melanjutkan, "Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja. Sang gadis ini selalu menemani sahabatnya meski ia tahu suaminya mulai melarangnya menemui orang itu. Tapi dia tak mendengarkannya. Sampai akhirnya hari kelahiran telah tiba, si gadis yang harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit pun putus hubungan dengan sahabatnya itu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu?"

"Dia tak tahu. Sahabatnya menghilang begitu saja." Mitsuki menghela nafas. "Lalu sebulan berlalu, barulah gadis yang kini menjadi ibu itu menemukan berita bahwa sahabatnya masuk rumah sakit. Hanya nomor teleponnya yang berhasil ditemukan pihak rumah sakit hari itu. Dengan secepat mungkin, ia menemui sahabatnya yang ternyata dalam kondisi kritis."

Tetsuya menahan nafas. Ia tahu kisah itu tak akan berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng masa kecil yang kerap Okaasan ceritakan sebelum tidur dulu. Drama nyata kehidupan tak selamanya berakhir happy ending. Tetsuya belajar hal itu dari hidupnya sendiri.

"Ada dua pilihan. Menyelamatkan sang Ibu atau menyelamatkan sang bayi. Menurutmu, yang mana yang dipilih sahabat itu?" Mitsuki melirik Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Menyelamatkan sang bayi?"

Dan Mitsuki mengangguk. "Benar, Tetsuya-kun. Dia memilih bayi itu agar selamat. Meski ia tahu setelah ia pergi maka bayi itu akan sebatang kara tanpa orang tua juga keluarga. Ia mungkin tak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kelak karena ia hanya ingin anak itu hidup di dunia ini. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan bayi itu untuk melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini." Suara Mitsuki menghilang sejenak. Jemarinya berhenti memainkan nada.

Kening Tetsuya mengkerut sekarang. "Okaasan… Apa wanita itu…akhirnya meninggal?"

"Daripada itu, kenapa Tetsuya-kun tidak bertanya bagaimana nasib bayi itu?"

Kini Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan si bayi karena ia langsung membayangkan tentang wanita itu. Pemuda itu menatap datar tuts piano dihadapannya. "Aku hanya mengira kalau bayi itu tak sendirian." Jawabnya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Entahlah," lanjut Tetsuya, "bukankah di kisah itu, sahabatnya ada disana ketika keputusan itu dibuat? Menurutku sahabatnya itu tak mungkin membiarkan putra wanita itu untuk sendirian di dunia ini. Jadi kukira bayi itu mungkin tak apa-apa. Mungkin akhirnya ia bahagia."

Kedua mata Mitsuki mendadak berkaca-kaca saat jawaban itu terlontar dari bibir Tetsuya. Diraihnya wajah sang putra lembut dengan tangan gemetar. "Tetsuya-kun… Apa kau…bahagia, Sayang?" bisiknya. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Kedua mata Tetsuya memandangi Mitsuki bingung. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku bahagia karena aku memiliki seorang Ibu yang begitu menyayangiku." Jawabnya berharap jawaban itu bisa membuat kegundahan Mitsuki lenyap.

Untuk sejenak Mitsuki terdiam. Ia memandangi Tetsuya lebih dalam. Lalu ditariknya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dan ia menangis di pundak putranya sendiri. Menangis sesuka hati untuk meluapkan semua rasa kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Tetsuya tetap tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya. Tapi ia juga tak bertanya atau memutus pelukan itu. Perlahan kedua lengannya balas memeluk Mitsuki dan satu tangan kini menepuk pundak Mitsuki pelan.

Tak ada yang bicara. Tetsuya membiarkan Mitsuki menangis begitu saja.

~OoOoO~

Sebelum keluar kamar, Akashi sempat menatap map coklat yang siang tadi diserahkan Aomine untuknya. Map yang akan menjadi penentu kelanjutan perang antara dia dan Otoosan. Map yang akan menjadi kartu truf satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Kartu truf yang akan membuat Otoosan tak akan bisa berpaling untuk mengaku kalah. Paling tidak, begitu yang Akashi pikirkan.

Tapi tentu benda ini tak akan langsung ia gunakan sekarang. Bukankah permainan tak akan seru jika diakhiri dengan cepat tanpa klimaks yang mendebarkan? Ibarat menaiki roller coaster tanpa melewati tanjakan dan turunan curam yang menakutkan. Akashi tak berniat mengakhiri semua semudah itu.

Tidak karena Ayahnya adalah lawannya kali ini.

Pintu kamar itu diketuk pelan dan perlahan berderak terbuka. Akashi hanya melirik sejenak. Dilihatnya Tetsuya melenggang masuk dengan wajah datar. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu mengenakkan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Warna yang cocok dengan kulit pucat dan rambut birunya.

Akashi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia memasang dasi hitam dengan rapi di lehernya.

"Kau tak mengatakan apapun kepadaku," Tetsuya memulai ketika ia sudah berdiri di belakang Akashi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak langsung menyahut. Akashi sempat menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali memakai dasi, agak dilama-lamakan. Sadar akan sikap lamban Akashi, Tetsuya jengah. Pemuda itu berpindah ke hadapan Akashi, menepuk tangan kembarannya dan kini memakaikan dasi itu cepat-cepat.

"Maaf, Tetsuya,"

Dasi itu terpasang sempurna. Tetsuya menatap kedua manik Akashi datar. "Okaasan yang mengatakan padaku."

"Aku tahu Okaasan akan mengatakannya." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Jadi, kau sudah siap?"

Dan Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu menunduk dan tubuhnya agak gemetar ketika membayangkan drama apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi di rumah ini. Tentu ia dan Seijuurou tak akan memainkan sebuah sandirwara. Hanya melakukan sebuah serangan balasan kepada sang Ayah.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou membingkai pipi Tetsuya, membawanya untuk menatap dirinya. Senyum tulus kini terukir di wajah tampan itu, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya memandanginya dalam keheningan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi," bisik Seijuurou saat bibirnya memangut lembut bibir Tetsuya. Membawa kedua pemuda itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat namun dalam yang senantiasa memabukkan. Sampai Seijuurou akhirnya melepas bibir kecil itu ketika Tetsuya mendorong tubuhnya untuk mencari udara.

Kini Seijuurou mengusap kepala Tetsuya lagi, "Tetsuya,"

Tetsuya hanya meliriknya sejenak.

"Ikuti permainanku." Ia menyeringai tipis. Kedua iris heterokromatik itu berkilat menakutkan. Sosok Seijuurou ibarat seekor singa yang tengah mengintai mangsanya. Seakan ia tahu mangsanya tak akan berkutik dengan serangan yang akan ia lancarkan kelak.

Diam-diam Tetsuya mematung melihat senyum menakutkan itu. Dalam waktu sedetik saja, rasanya Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu tampak menakutkan dan berbeda. Dan Tetsuya benci itu.

~OoOoO~

Detik jam besar yang berada di ruang makan bergerak lambat-lambat. Suaranya memenuhi ruangan yang kini diduduki oleh lima orang. Orang tua Yukari bersama Yukari disamping mereka dan orang tua si kembar yang duduk di sisi lain dari meja makan. Sedangkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou masih belum datang ke ruang makan.

Yukari sadar betul tengah ada yang terjadi di antara si kembar. Mungkin mereka tengah menyusun rencana, atau mungkin mereka tak akan datang. Entahlah, yang manapun itu akhirnya tak akan berakhir baik bagi Yukari. Tubuhnya gelisah, ia tak bisa hanya duduk diam saja. Iris ungu cerahnya terus mengamati kedua orang tua yang mengobrol ringan disampingnya.

Sampai suara sepasang langkah yang menggema di ruangan itu menyita perhatian Yukari. Matanya memicing was-was saat menemukan Seijuurou—dengan balutan jas hitam— dan Tetsuya berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Mitsuki sempat melirik kedua putranya lesu. Sedangkan Shuichiro hanya memandangi mereka sinis.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami," Seijuurou memulai ketika ia berhenti di kursi disamping Mitsuki. Pemuda itu menarik kursi itu dan melirik Testuya, menyuruhnya duduk. Tanpa menjawab jelas Tetsuya menuruti Seijuurou dan duduk disana.

Adegan yang membuat semuanya terdiam sempurna. Dan Seijuurou duduk di kursi disamping Tetsuya.

Kinoshita Soga—ayah Yukari— berdeham pelan. Sepasang iris hitamnya menatap Tetsuya, lalu kembali menatap Shuichiro. "Jadi ini Akashi Tetsuya, putra yang kau ceritakan tempo hari padaku, Shuichiro? Ia tampak sangat berbeda darimu ataupun Mitsuki."

"Oh, ya?" Hanya itu balasan Shuichiro. Balasan sekenanya. Ia pun berujar pelan sambil melirik Mitsuki yang duduk tegang disampingnya, "Tetsuya memang agak berbeda. Bukan begitu, Mitsuki?" Dan istrinya tidak menyahut sama sekali.

Yukari hanya duduk diam sambil menatap piring kosong dihadapannya. Jantungnya tak bisa ditenangkan. Tubuhnya gemetar semakin hebat. Sekali ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik Seijuurou dan seketika ia menunduk lagi saat tatapan pemuda itu tampak mengancam ketika lirikan mereka bertemu.

Sial. Sial. Yukari tak boleh takut.

"Tak usah berlama-lama," Shuichiro bicara lagi. "Yukari-san?"

"Ya?" Yukari memberanikan diri menatap Shuichiro.

Lalu pria paruh baya itu melirik Seijuurou. "Dan Seijuurou," lanjutnya. "Seperti yang telah kami sampaikan kepada kalian berdua. Acara pernikahan kalian akan segera dilangsungkan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Ia memasang senyum ke arah Yukari. Biasanya Yukari menatap itu sebagai senyum ramah, tapi malam ini senyum itu tampak bagai topeng untuknya setelah Yukari menyadari orang seperti apa Akashi Shuichiro yang ada dihadapannya.

Gadis itu menatap Seijuurou. "Aku…hanya merasa tak sabar menantikannya, Paman." Ia terseyum tipis. "Menjadi pengantin Seijuurou-kun adalah harapanku sejak lama. Jika pernikahan bisa dilangsungkan secepatnya, kurasa itu akan menjadi lebih baik."

Seulas senyum meremehkan tampak di bibir Seijuurou. "Benar," imbuhnya pelan, membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan semua orang yang ada disana—kecuali Tetsuya. Seijuurou jelas mengabaikan mereka.

"Jadi kurasa mengadakan pesta secepatnya juga tak masalah. Menurutmu kapan tanggal yang bagus, Shuichiro?" Tanya Soga santai.

"Bagaimana jika dua minggu dari sekarang?" Shuichiro menatap Soga. "Minggu depan putraku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Inggris. Jadi kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dua minggu lagi. Tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyiapkan pestanya, bukan?" Dan Soga mengangguk membenarkan.

Mitsuki sama sekali tak bersuara sampai Ibu Yukari—Kinoshita Akiko— memanggil namanya. "Mitsuki-san,"

Wanita cantik itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wanita anggun berambut ungu terang dihadapannya. "Hmm?" senyum Mitsuki sopan. "Maaf, Akiko-san. Karena pembicaran kedua suami kita, aku sampai lupa menyapamu."

Akiko menggeleng santai, "Tak masalah," gumamnya lalu melirik Tetsuya. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Mistuki-san—memiliki dua putera yang sangat tampan seperti mereka."

Lirikan Mitsuki tertuju ke arah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku harap mereka pun beruntung," bisiknya pelan. Hanya Shuichirou yang mendengar ucapan itu.

Suaminya berdeham pelan, memecah pembicaraan para istri tadi. "Jadi sudah ditetapkan. Apa ada yang ingin ditambahkan, Yukari-san? Seijuurou?"

Yukari menggeleng, "Tak ada paman. Untuk soal gaun pernikahan, aku sudah merancangnya dari jauh-jauh hari." Tatapannya kini fokus ke Seijuurou yang juga memperhatikannya. Yukari melanjutkan, "Tinggal masalah fitting jas yang akan Seijuurou kenakan. Bagaimana jika besok kita lakukan fitting gaun, Sei-kun?"

"Ide bagus," Akiko yang menjawab. "Aku juga akan ikut. Apa kau bisa ikut, Mitsuki-san?"

Kini kedua iris emas Mitsuki melirik gelisah ke arah kedua puteranya. Ia tahu tatapan Seijuurou jelas mengatakan ia tak sudi melakukan fitting pakaian atau semacamnya. Ia juga tahu Tetsuya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan masalah ini. Sebagai Ibu, tentu ia ingin melakukan apa yang puteranya inginkan. Tapi sebagai istri di keluarga Akashi, tentu ia juga harus mendukung apa yang suaminya rencanakan.

Dalam hati Mitsuki sekali lagi minta maaf kepada kedua puteranya. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak banyak kegiatan besok. Kurasa aku akan ikut. Apa Tetsuya-kun juga ingin ikut?"

Tetsuya menatap Ibunya sendu. Tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Tidak—"

"Tetsuya tentu akan ikut," Namun Seijuurou memotong jawaban itu. Membuat Tetsuya sontak mengerutkan kening menatap sang kakak yang kini menatapnya lembut. Lagi-lagi adegan yang membuat mata Yukari berkilat tak terima. Bisa-bisanya Seijuurou bersikap begitu di hadapan mereka semua.

Diam-diam, dibalik meja, Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang diletakkan di pangkuannya. Seakan-akan ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Seperti yang sebelumnya ia katakan, permainan baru dimulai.

Lalu Seijuurou menatap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Tetsuya…akan ikut, Okaasan. Dia akan pergi bersama denganku." Gumamnya disertai lirikan mengerikan yang ia berikan kepada Yukari.

Di tempatnya duduk, Yukari sempat gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang sambil menahan nafas. Marah. Cemburu. Terluka. Ia tahu Seijuurou tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk hari esok.

Sedangkan Shuichiro tak terlalu ingin peduli. Ia hanya kembali membicarakan masalah pernikahan dengan Soga. Namun tetap saja sesekali ia melirik ke arah Tetsuya ataupun Seijuurou. Otaknya tengah memutar rencana lanjutan yang akan ia lakukan.

~OoOoO~

Malam pun semakin larut menyapa Tokyo. Jam yang berada di ruang tengah baru saja berdentang dua belas kali. Sudah tengah malam berarti. Tapi Seijuurou masih setia duduk di dapur dengan ditemani segelas air putih. Sepasang iris merah-emas itu seakan-akan berkilat di dalam kegelapan dapur. Tatapan matanya sinis dan menakutkan. Otaknya tak henti-henti memutar segala macam rencana yang ia persiapkan.

Dibanding diam di dapur, sebenarnya Seijuurou lebih ingin menemui Tetsuya. Tapi pemuda itu rasanya tengah sama-sama memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Itu alasan Seijuurou urung menemuinya malam ini.

Sebuah langkah kaki di ambang pintu dapur memecah lamunan Seijuurou. Ia melirik datar dan menemukan Yukari berbalut piyama terusan putih tipis telah berdiri disana.

"Sei-kun,"

"Aku tak berpikir kau akan kesini," bisik Seijuurou malas. Ia segera meneguk habis air di gelasnya, menyimpan gelas itu ke westafel dan berniat berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di samping Yukari saat tangan kecil gadis itu menggenggamnya.

"Sei-kun, tunggu,"

Seijuurou diam.

"Fitting baju itu urusan kau dan aku. Untuk apa kau mengajak Tetsuya untuk ikut?" tanyanya dingin sambil menghadap ke Seijuurou yang enggan menoleh hanya untuk menatapnya. Punggung pemuda itu tampak dingin dan menakutkan bagi Yukari. Tapi juga punggung yang sangat ia sukai.

Tatapan gadis itu berubah sendu. Lagi-lagi ia membayangkan apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan jika ia tahu bahwa Tetsuya bukanlah adiknya. Mungkinkah ia akan bertindak lebih nekat lagi?

Mungkin…

Karena Seijuurou hanya diam, Yukari kembali bicara, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sei-kun? Jujur saja aku terkejut karena kau diam saja ketika Ayah dan Paman Shuichiro sibuk menyusun rencana pernikahan kita. Kukira kau akan menolak rencana itu mentah-mentah."

Seusai Yukari bicara, Seijuurou menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Apa kau kira aku akan mengacaukan apa yang Ayahku rencanakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan semua selesai dengan mudah, Yukari." Seijuurou menghadap ke arah Yukari, berjalan mendekatinya. Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan justru membuat Yukari bergerak mundur. Hingga tubuh Yukari berhenti ketika pundaknya menempel di tembok pintu dapur. Dan tangan Seijuurou bertumpu di atas kepalanya.

Yukari menatap sepasang iris dwi-warna itu gentar.

Seringaian di wajah Seijuurou semakin mengerikan. Seakan-akan ia berniat menghancurkan apapun yang ada dihadapannya dengan sekali serang. Seakan-akan ia akan menghancurkan keberadaan Yukari.

"Sei-kun…"

"Semua tak akan berjalan semudah ini, Yukari. Tidak akan."

"Jadi memang kau tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Kau dan Tetsuya…?"

"Itu yang akan terjadi. Jika kau tak melangkah melewati batasan, maka kau tak akan terlibat dalam peperangan ini. Tapi jika kau melangkah masuk melewati batas yang kutentukan. Kau juga akan menjadi musuhku." Seijuurou menepuk kepala Yukari sekali. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang gantian mematung sendirian.

"Se-sei-kun!"

Seijuurou berhenti lagi.

"Kau…akan menyesal. Jika kau menjadikanku musuhmu, kau akan menyesal. Bukan hanya kau… Tetsuya juga."

"Kau mengancamku?"

Yukari menelan ludah. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab. "Iya."

Seijuurou menoleh ke arahnya. Dingin. Mengancam.

Kali ini Yukari menyunggingkan senyum tipis nan angkuh ke arah Seijuurou. Meski hatinya agak takut menatap tatapan mengerikan itu. Ia tetap bertekad tak akan menyerah dan kalah dari Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun, aku memiliki kartu truf-ku sendiri." Bisiknya sinis. Yukari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Seijuurou, menjatuhkan kecupan kecil di pipi pemuda itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia menatap punggung kecil Yukari dalam keheningan.

Kartu truf milik Yukari…

Seijuurou tak pernah memikirkan apapun itu. Apa yang Yukari miliki untuk menyerangnya kelak? Apa yang Yukari maksudkan dengan 'kartu truf' miliknya? Apa gadis itu bersekutu dengan Ayahnya untuk menjatuhkan pertahanan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya?

Tidak mungkin.

Langkah Seijuurou tak tertuju ke kamarnya. Ia berbelok di sebuah koridor gelap dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu putih yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa mengetuk, ia memilih membuka pintu putih itu begitu saja mengingat sang pemilik kamar tak pernah mengunci pintunya.

Sosok itu masih terjaga. Duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya ditemani dengan alunan merdu kotak musik kesayangannya.

"Tetsuya,"

Pemuda berambut baby blue itu menoleh. Mengulas senyum tipis ketika ia meletakkan kotak musik di tempat tidur sedangkan Seijuurou menutup pintu kamar itu rapat. Menguncinya.

"Belum tidur, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Tawa kecil Tetsuya terdengar mengisi kamar gelap itu. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Kurasa Seijuurou-kun tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Jawabnya ketika ia dan Seijuurou kini sudah berjarak satu langkah.

Tatapan itu bertemu. Sama-sama tampak lembut satu sama lain.

"Apa yang akan Seijuurou-kun lakukan besok?" tanyanya saat ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Seijuurou. Menengadah untuk menatap sepasang iris heterokromatik yang menawan itu dalam-dalam. Sedangkan tatapan Tetsuya tetap datar. Jemarinya kini sibuk memainkan tiap helai rambut merah Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan orang yang dicintainya. "Aku hanya tak ingin menghabiskan sepanjang siang dengan mereka. Itu sebabnya aku ingin kau ikut, Tetsuya."

"Humm,"

"Tetsuya," Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu di satu titik. Kedua tangan Seijuurou membingkai wajah itu dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Tetsuya. "Lagipula kalau kau tak ikut, maka apa yang kurencanakan tak akan berhasil."

"Apa yang Seijuurou-kun rencanakan?"

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Memberi sedikit kejutan kepada keluarga Kinoshita—mungkin," bisiknya sambil menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Memejamkan mata saat ia menghirup aroma vanilla di tubuh itu. Aroma yang memabukkan. Aroma yang seperti candu baginya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Balas memeluk Seijuurou. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan melakukan semua yang Seijuurou-kun katakan."

Pemuda berambut itu tersenyum iseng. Mengusap rambut Tetsuya pelan. "Benarkah?" Dan Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Seijuurou. Dibawa langkahnya maju sehingga Tetsuya justru bergerak mundur sampai Seijuurou mendorong tubuh itu agar duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Tetsuya menengadah menatap Seijuurou yang tersenyum tipis di hadapannya. "Seijuurou-kun,"

"Jangan menyesal karena mengatakan itu, Tetsuya." godanya jenaka sambil mendorong dada Tetsuya, membuat tubuh itu kini berbaring di bawahnya dan Seijuurou mencium bibir tipis itu lembut. Tersenyum kecil dibalik ciuman itu.

Meski besok dan berikutnya tetap banyak yang harus Seijuurou pikirkan dan cemaskan. Paling tidak jika bersama Tetsuya ia hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan. Hanya Tetsuya satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bersandar. Hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuatnya mendapat kehangatan. Bukti betapa besar cintanya kepada Tetsuya. Meski keduanya sadar apa yang mereka lakukan tetap salah.

~OoOoO~

Shuichiro menatap kosong bebebrapa dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Sepasang manik merah yang ia miliki tak bisa lepas dari tumpukan kertas itu. Tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu masak-masak. Tak peduli kalau malam semakin larut dan semakin memanggilnya untuk segera terlelap.

Jemarinya meraih selembar kertas. Berkas yang menjadi jadwal perjalanan Seijuurou minggu depan. Lalu matanya menatap tajam ke kertas lain, jadwal kuliah milik Yukari. Setelah beberapa detik ia diam, senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

Diletakkan kembali kertas itu. Disandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan kursi kerja yang bergerak pelan saat menerima berat dari tubuhnya. Kini Shuichiro menatap kegelapan yang tampak di sebrang koridor dari ruang kerjanya. Sesuatu yang menarik memenuhi otaknya.

"Benar," bisiknya sendirian, "akan kupastikan semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Tak ada gunanya jika kau melawanku, Seijuurou."

Diam-diam Mitsuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ia berdiri di pinggir jalan masuk ke ruang kerja suaminya. Ia mendengar apa yang baru saja digumamkan Shuichiro. Meski ia tak paham betul apa maksudnya, tapi ia sendiri sangat mengenal perangai suaminya.

Ia merencanakan sesuatu.

Diam-diam wanita cantik itu menghela nafas dan menunduk. Jika saja semua tidak semakin serumit ini. Ia hanya ingin keluarga kecilnya bahagia seperti ditahun-tahun awal Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bergabung di rumah ini. Tapi sekarang, takdir pun memaksanya untuk tidak diam saja. Jika Shuichiro akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap kedua putera yang ia sayangi, Mitsuki tak akan hanya duduk memperhatikan.

Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua. Mitsuki akan membantu Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Ia akan menjadi sekutu keduanya diam-diam. Bahkan, Mitsuki telah bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Tetsuya jika itu memang diperlukan kelak. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Itulah kartu truf miliknya. Dan rasanya Shuichiro tak akan bisa berkutik jika Mitsuki mengancam akan menggunakannya. Jika si kembar tahu kenyataan itu, maka Shuichiro akan benar-benar kalah.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N :

Holla, minna~

Belakangan dikarenakan kesibukan dan masalah yg lagi mengganggu kehidupan real-lifeku, jadi tidak memungkinkan aku untuk apdet secepet kemarin-kemarin. Dan dikarenakan hal itu juga akan berlangsung selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Ada kemungkinan aku cuma bisa apdet seminggu sekali, itupun satu-satu. (nggak termasuk ff popped out yg bisa aja diketik sewaktu-waktu) yah tp moga aja aq bisa luangin waktu utk ngetik smua ff multi-chap yg terbengkalai~ hhehe

Makasih untuk yg udah baca Unrequited sampai chap ini. ^^

Mau spoiler chap depan ga? hhihi

Chap depan itu chapnya Tetsuya sama SeixYukari (jadi KEMUNGKINAN-baru mungkin- nggak ada momen SeiTetsu) Tapi chap depan juga chap penentuan karena ff ini akan segera berakhir. Meski chap depan bukan last chap, tenang aja~ :D

See you in the next chappie~ :3

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	6. Chapter 6

"Tanpa kau, aku hanyalah anak-anak yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tanpa kau, aku hanya akan kehilangan arah.

Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku pun ingin menjadi kekuatan untukmu.

Meski untuk hal itu artinya aku akan berbohong kepadamu.

Maafkan aku...

.

.

...Seijuurou-kun..."

.

.

_**This chapter dedicated for:**_

_**Yuna-chan aka Yuna Seijuurou yang selalu nemenin ngegosipin AkaKuro dimanapun (FB or PM)**_

_**Dong-chan aka LadySapphireBlue yang setia berteriak, "UN, UNREQUITED APDET!"**_

_**and all my readers ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**Unrequited**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**Drama/Hurt/Family**

**Maybe some typo(s), OOC and a lot of OC(s)**

**_I do not own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Lost Without You, Seijuurou-kun…**

**.**

**.**

Suasana siang di jalan Shibuya sungguh ramai dan panas. Banyak sekali orang lalu-lalang, dari pelajar sampai pegawai kantoran biasa. Padahal ini bukan hari libur atau akhir pekan. Tapi toh yang namanya Shibuya memang wilayah yang tak akan pernah tidur di Tokyo.

Ditengah keramaian, Tetsuya hanya duduk sendirian. Bersandar di pinggiran kaca sebuah butik ternama dengan wajah datar. Sesekali obsidian biru lautnya mengikuti langkah seorang gadis kecil, atau ia akan memperhatikan mobil yang melintas. Tak jarang Tetsuya mulai menghitung berapa banyak orang yang mengenakkan baju berwarna sama. Dan kegiatan tak jelas itu sudah dilakukannya sudah hampir satu jam penuh.

Sampai perhatiannya teralih ketika Tetsuya merasakan dingin di atas kepalanya. Segera pemuda itu menengadah dan menemukan Seijuurou berdiri disampingnya dengan memegang segelas vanilla shake yang ia letakkan di atas kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tak tahu kapan Seijuurou sampai di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Diraihnya gelas itu, tanpa ragu disesapnya sedikit sambil melirik Seijuurou, "Kenapa Seijuurou-kun disini? Fitting-nya sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah,"

"Yukari?"

"Aku tak peduli dengannya," Dingin dan masa bodoh. Khas Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu—tak terlalu peduli. Lalu ia kembali menyesap minuman faforitnya sambil kembali memperhatikan jalan di hadapan mereka. Rasa panas yang tadi menjalar di permukaan kulitnya karena terpaan sinar matahari perlahan hilang. Tubuhnya serasa kembali segar dan bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau diam disini?" Seijuurou memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Melirik Seijuurou, Tetsuya pun menjawab datar, "Aku tak tau apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan, tapi mengajakku kesini sungguh membuatku sebal. Aku tak tau juga apa yang ingin Seijuurou lakukan sebenarnya. Mengejutkan keluarga Yukari, huh? Benar-benar—" Kalimat Tetsuya terpotong saat bibir Seijuurou mencium pipinya sekilas. Kedua matanya melebar tak suka saat memandangi kakak kembar yang terkekeh jenaka meledeknya.

Tetsuya tak pernah menyukai serangan dadakan dari Seijuurou jika ia melakukannya di tempat umum begitu. Meski begitu, tak peduli sesering apa Tetsuya mengingatkan, Seijuurou juga tak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Jangan cerewet, Tetsuya. Kau cukup melakukan apa yang kukatakan dan horaa—semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan kehendakku." Balasnya santai sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya yang kini merengut sebal.

Oh, tentu apa yang kedua pemuda itu lakukan tak lepas dari bidikkan sebuah kamera Polaroid yang memotret mereka dari jauh. Sang pelaku pemotretan itu memandang gambar Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang baru ia dapatkan. Tatapannya agak bersalah, tapi ia juga memiliki tugas untuk melakukan hal itu dari Akashi Shuichiro.

Sedang dari dalam butik, Mitsuki pun melihatnya. Dibanding bersalah, tatapan wanita cantik itu lebih menjurus ke terluka. Terluka karena melihat kedua putra yang sangat ia sayangi menjadi seperti itu. Setengah hatinya merasa terluka karena kedua putranya menjalin hubungan yang jelas terlarang. Tapi setengah hatinya lagi terluka karena ia menyimpan rahasia besar yag tak diketahui si kembar.

"Mitsuki-san," Ibu Yukari menegurnya. Membuat wanita itu kembali menoleh dan menemukan Yukari sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan gaun ini?"

Kedua mata Mitsuki sempat mengerjap takjub. Jujur saja Yukari memang sangat cantik. Dengan postur tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi, namun proposional. Rambut ungu panjang yang tergerai bebas di balik pundak. Dipadukan dengan gaun putih panjang yang tampak begitu mewah dan indah.

Semua laki-laki mungkin menginginkan pendamping sesempurna itu.

Mitsuki tersenyum, "Yukari sangat cantik."

Wajah Yukari langsung merona. Hati-hati, ia melangkah mendekati Ibunya dan Mitsuki. Ekor matanya melirik ke segala arah untuk menemukan calon suaminya yang tak ada disana. "Mana Sei-kun?"

"Seijuurou-kun…" Mitsuki diam.

"Terlalu mewah," Suara dingin itu menarik perhatian ketiga wanita tersebut. Ditatapnya Seijuurou yang sudah berjalan mendekati Yukari dengan Tetsuya yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil menyesap vanilla shake-nya.

Tatapan Seijuurou datar saja. Tak ada perasaan takjub ataupun kagum ketika ia melihat Yukari yang begitu mempesona. Dalam hati ia justru mendengus, menertawai sekonyol apa sikap Yukari yang terlalu ngotot ingin menikah padahal ia tahu Seijuurou tak mencintainya.

Wajah Yukari merona. Kata-kata Seijuurou jelas membuatnya kesal. "Huh?" dengusnya angkuh. "Jika kau merasa ini terlalu mewah, kenapa kau tidak memilihkan gaun yang tepat untukku? Kau kan calon suamiku, Sei-kun."

"Haruskah?" balas Seijuurou tak kalah angkuh. Iseng, ia melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut ke tempat Tetsuya-nya. "Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya saja yang memilihkan gaun untuk Yukari?"

"Hah?!"

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya. Melirik Yukari yang memelototinya galak. Lalu pemuda itu mendesah malas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tatapan datarnya seakan mengatakan kalimat 'jangan-bercanda' ke arah Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Tetsuya-kun yang harus memilihkannya?!"

"Karena aku tentu akan mengikuti semua yang Tetsuya-KU katakan,"

Oh, sungguh! Jika sedang minum, Akiko—Ibu Yukari— yakin ia akan tersedak. Matanya melebar kaget saat ia memandangi Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bergantian. Sedang Yukari melotot semakin galak dan Mitsuki hanya menghela nafas mendapati kelakuan putranya. Si pembuat masalah—Seijuurou— justru masih tersenyum memandangi Tetsuya yang jelas-jelas hanya memandanginya datar.

Benar-benar berniat mengejutkan keluarga Kinoshita.

Akiko berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. "Ah, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi bukankah kau yang akan menikah dengan Yukari. Jadi aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau…"

"Tak apa-apa, Bibi Akiko." Seijuurou memotong. Dia mundur selangkah dan meraih satu tangan Tetsuya. Saat itu jelas Tetsuya hendak menarik tangannya tapi gagal karena Seijuurou sudah terlanjur mencengkram tangan itu erat.

Seijuurou tersenyum licik ke arah Yukari yang tampak semakin murka akibat ulahnya itu. "Karena aku akan mempercayai dan menuruti semua yang Tetsuya katakan. Tapi, karena sekarang Tetsuya hanya diam, itu artinya kami harus segera pergi dari sini. Selamat siang." Dengan satu hentakkan, Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya dan menarik Tetsuya untuk meninggalkan ketiga wanita yang mematung syok itu.

Mitsuki benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa sedangkan Yukari mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat—dalam hati memaki Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Akiko masih tercengang, berusaha menanggapi apa yang barusan terjadi ke dalam sisi positif. Ia tentu tak mau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa si kembar itu…diam-diam menjalin hubungan yang tak berani Akiko bayangkan.

Ah, Seijuurou… Kau benar-benar melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan.

~OoOoO~

Di dunia ini jelas ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dipahami orang lain. Salah satunya adalah masalah kisah cinta sesama jenis. Untuk banyak pihak, jelas ini ambigu dan tidak rasional. Bahkan tak jarang disebut sebagai gangguan pikiran. Tapi bagi orang yang tahu masalah diantara Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, masalah semacam ini bukan sekedar ambigu atau tidak rasional. Ini nyata.

Itu yang Aomine pikirkan saat ia tersenyum kecil memandangi Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang sama-sama berada di taman belakang. Sedangkan Kise berdiri disisinya. Agak menjaga jarak tentunya karena Kise ataupun Aomine tentu tak ingin satu orangpun menyadari hubungan terselubung diantara keduanya juga. Akashi Shuichiro bisa mengusir mereka berdua jika ia tahu kedua buttler muda itu ternyata sama dengan putra kembarnya.

"Kise," Aomine berujar, tidak terlalu kencang karena ia tahu Kise akan tetap bisa mendengarnya. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tempo hari, kan?"

Kise mengangguk sambil melirik Aomine. "Aominecchi tenang saja. Aku…akan menjaga Tetsucchi."

Tersenyum tipis, Aomine melirik Kise. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya. "Aku menyayangimu," kalimat selanjutnya ia ucapkan sangat pelan sehingga Kise hanya membaca gerak bibir Aomine saja. Dan pemuda pirang itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis dengan wajah merona.

Kini Seijuurou menghela nafas sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Aku benar-benar tak mau pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri," gumamnya malas, lalu kembali menghela nafas.

Disisinya Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimanapun Seijuurou-kun harus tetap pergi."

"Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu. Kau harus berhati-hati, Tetsuya. Jangan terjebak dalam permainannya ketika aku tak disini."

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Dan jangan mendekati Yukari sedikitpun," Untuk satu kalimat ini Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya tajam. Seakan tatapan itu mengatakan kepada Tetsuya agar jangan berselingkuh darinya dengan Yukari selama Seijuurou pergi.

Tentu Tetsuya bisa mengerti. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk lengan Seijuurou ringan. "Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tunanganmu, Seijuuro-kun." Godanya jenaka yang membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan sebal dari kakak kembarnya itu.

Seijuurou hanya memutar bola matanya. Malas menanggapi ucapan ambigu Tetsuya. "Berjanjilah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kau akan langsung menghubungiku."

"Aku berjanji."

"Yang terakhir sebelum aku pergi," Seijuurou meraih tangan Tetsuya, menggenggamnya erat dan menatap sepasang manik sedalam lautan itu. Seakan kini Seijuurou berusaha menyelam ke dasar hati Tetsuya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Berjanji padaku kau akan disini ketika aku pulang. Kau…akan selalu bersamaku." Nada suaranya pelan, sarat dengan permohonan. Dan itu jarang sekali bisa terdengar dari bibir seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang angkuh.

Sejenak Tetsuya hanya diam. Ia memandangi sepasang manik scarlet-gold milik Seijuurou datar. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Seijuurou. Dipandanginya wajah sang kakak seksama dan Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou lembut.

"Aku berjanji, Seijuurou-kun… Aku akan ada disini ketika kau kembali nanti. Aku akan bersama dengan Seijuurou-kun."

Hati Seijuurou lega. Ia merasakan kehangatan menyelinap ke relung hatinya yang selama ini membeku karena masalah yang ia tanggung. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, ia mengusap wajah Tetsuya hati-hati, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berniat mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir tipis adiknya.

Sayangnya dehaman Aomine membuat momen itu berhenti.

"Seijuurou, bisa kau hentikan itu? Sungguh aku tak tahan melihat kalian berdua tampak seperti pasangan anak SMP yang baru dimabuk cinta." Jujur saja Aomine malas melihat pasangan itu terus bermesraan dan melempar kata-kata kelewatan manis. Itu sama sekali bukan gaya Seijurou dan Aomine tahu itu. Karena itu ia enggan menonton momen itu lebih lama.

Sedangkan Kise sudah tertawa pelan sambil menatap Tetsuya yang wajahnya merona malu. "Tetsucchi dan Seicchi benar-benar melupakan kami-ssu," godanya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian memahami wilayah privasi," Seijuurou mendengus sebal. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Jaga dirimu, Tetsuya."

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengangguk. "Seijuurou-kun juga."

Petang itu menjadi perpisahan bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Dalam hati Tetsuya hanya berharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada sang kakak ketika ia berada jauh darinya. Dan Testuya juga berharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya disaat Seijuurou tak ada disini.

Tetsuya memang tak akan mengakui hal itu. Tapi berada di rumah tanpa Seijuurou, itu ibarat berada di neraka yang menakutkan. Tanpa Seijuurou disisinya, Tetsuya bagai anak kecil yang akan kehilangan arah. Dan jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya di saat seperti itu, Tetsuya tahu ia akan benar-benar kehilangan arah untuk kembali pulang ke sisi Seijuurou.

Tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin Seijuurou selalu menghawatirkannya. Tetsuya ingin menjadi kekuatan untuk Seijuurou.

~OoOoO~

Demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi, Akashi Seijuurou marah.

SANGAT MARAH.

Ditatapnya sinis Yukari yang memandangnya licik. Sedangkan Aomine hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Koper Seijuurou yang ia bawa sudah ia letakkan di ambang pintu kamar hotel Seijuurou. Rasanya ia jadi ragu, harus membawa koper itu masuk atau membiarkan koper itu teronggok nelangsa di depan kamar. Sedang tatapan mata mereka berdua tetap terfokus ke Yukari yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur ukuran king size di dalam kamar hotel itu.

Perlu Seijuurou ingatkan. Dia sekarang ada di Inggris, bukan Tokyo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Nada suara Seijuurou dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Seperti biasa, Yukari bukan gadis lemah yang akan gentar ditanya dengan nada semacam itu. Tinggal dua tahun di rumah keluarga Akashi terkadang membuatnya sudah kebal dengan gaya bicara Seijuurou yang mengancam dan menakutkan.

"Ini kamarku juga."

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut. "Maksudmu?" Dia benci bertanya dengan gaya semacam ini. Tapi tentu dia butuh penjelasan dari apa yang baru saja Yukari katakan.

Seingatnya, kamar hotel bernomor 4317 itu sudah dipesan atas nama Akashi Seijuurou. Sendirian. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ketika Seijuurou membuka pintu, Yukari sudah ada di dalam sana. Bahkan mengatakan ini kamarnya.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Kau bisa mengeceknya di resepsionis jika kau tak percaya, Sei-kun." Seakan bisa membaca kebingungan di wajah Seijuurou, Yukari kembali menjawab santai. Ditepuknya sisi kosong di sampingnya. "Ini akan jadi malam pertama kita, huh?" Ia tertawa mengejek dengan gaya sok menggoda.

Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tentu membuat Seijuurou dan Aomine sama-sama diam.

Apa…katanya tadi?

.

Dua hari yang lalu Shuichiro memberikan satu tiket pesawat dan kunci kamar hotel ke Yukari. Saat itu tentu Yukari tak paham apa maksud kepala keluarga Akashi itu jika ia tak menjelaskan alasannya.

"Ikutlah ke Inggris bersama dengan Seijuurou. Kalian akan menikah dua minggu lagi, tak ada salahnya jika kau anggap ini hadiah pernikahan dariku untuk kalian." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sekenanya.

Yukari memandangi tiket di atas meja Shuichiro. Masih tak paham. "Tapi, Paman. Jika Seijuurou tau dia pasti…"

"Karena itu tiket pesawatmu berangkat satu hari sebelum Seijuurou pergi. Kau pergilah lebih dulu dan tunggu dia disana." Shuichiro mengulas senyum licik yang jelas tak disadari Yukari. "Akan lebih baik jika kau bisa bersikap seperti wanita pada umumnya." Bisiknya pelan dan ucapan itu jelas membuat Yukari nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

Bersikap seperti wanita pada umumnya. Apakah itu maksudnya Yukari harus…

Yukari menelan ludah. Ia tak tahu kalau Akashi Shuichiro bisa bersikap sampai sejauh ini. Meski begitu Yukari juga tahu alasan kenapa ia melakukannya seperti ini, pastilah karena pria paruh baya itu benar-benar harus memisahkan kedua putranya satu sama lain. Dan Yukari salah satu alat yang ia gunakan.

Yukari sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi rasa cintanya kepada Seijuurou membuatnya menolak untuk mengabaikan tawaran ini. Jika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Seijuurou tanpa harus diusik oleh Tetsuya, tentu ia akan melakukannya.

Yukari tersenyum sambil mengambil tiket dan kunci kamar itu. "Terima kasih, Paman."

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Seijuurou?" Aomine agak membungkuk untuk berbisik di belakang Seijuurou.

Beberapa detik pemuda berambut merah itu tak menjawab. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha meminimalisir rasa pening di kepalanya karena kelakuan Ayahnya dan Yukari. Lalu Seijuurou menghela nafas sambil menendang kopernya masuk melewati garis batas pintu kamar.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Ini kamarku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yukari-sama?"

"Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan. Aku tak peduli." Balas Seijuurou sambil memandangi Aomine. "Tapi jangan katakan apapun kepada Tetsuya. Ia tak perlu tau kalau gadis itu berada di kamarku selama aku ada di Inggris." Bisiknya memerintah.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya dengan keputusan Seijurou tadi. Lalu menghela nafas sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang kelak merugikan Tetsu, aku akan menghajarmu tak peduli kau tuanku, Seijuurou." Ancamnya iseng sambil menepuk pundak Seijuurou yang mendelikkan mata kearahnya.

Setelah itu Aomine langsung meninggalkan kamar itu. Seijuurou menutup pintu, enggan menggeser koper yang ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Sambil melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di balik kemeja merahnya, Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri Yukari yang hanya memandanginya.

Tatapan Seijuurou licik. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Yukari." Mulainya dengan nada sinis.

Seringaian pun menghiasi wajah Yukari. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou, mencoba membantu pemuda itu melonggarkan dasi. Jelas mereka kini tampak seperti sepasang suami istri. Dan dalam hati Seijuurou merasa muak dengan kelakuan Yukari.

"Jangan sentuh aku,"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istrimu. Tak ada alasan aku untuk tidak menyentuhmu," Dasi Seijuurou terlepas sempurna, Yukari menjatuhkannya secara asal di lantai. Lalu ia meraih jas hitam Seijuurou, melepaskannya dan menyampirkannya di tepi tempat tidur.

Kemudian gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seijuurou. Menatap intens sepasang manik heterokrmatik menawan pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis seraya ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Seijuurou. Membuat Seijuurou bisa mencium aroma mawar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Seijuurou mengulang kalimatnya. Lebih rendah dan mengancam dari sebelumnya.

"Kau takut?" Semakin Seijuurou tampak marah, Yukari akan semakin suka menggodanya. Kini jemari Yukari bermain di helaian rambut merah Seijuurou. Kedua irisnya masih memandangi Seijuurou. "Jika kau bisa tidur dengan Tetsuya-kun, apa kau pikir kau tak bisa melakukannya denganku? Sei-kun…akan kubuat kau merasa lebih nyaman bersama dengan seorang wanita. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh Tetsuya. Tidakkah kau merasa penasaran juga?" Nada suaranya menggoda.

Jika yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou, jelas mereka berdua akan berakhir di atas ranjang. Tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi. Tidak jika pemuda itu adalah Seijuurou.

Yukari memutar tubuh Seijuurou dan mendorongnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menumpukan satu lutut di atas tempat tidur dan kini agak mendorong tubuh Seijuurou yang masih belum bergerak melawan atau menerima sentuhannya. Sampai akhirnya Yukari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seijuurou. Membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi.

Saat itulah dengan cepat Seijuurou mencengkram jas yang tadi Yukari letakkan disana. Menyibakkan jas itu ke arah wajah Yukari yang sontak menghindar dengan kaget. Membuat jas itu kini mendarat menutupi wajah Yukari selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Nafas Yukari tertahan. Jelas kedua matanya menatap Seijuurou murka. Yang ditatap justru memasang senyum menakutkan sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mempelajari ekspresi marah yang tercetak di wajah Yukari.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengulang apa yang aku katakan," Seijuurou bergumam santai, "dan kau membuatku mengulangi satu kalimat tak penting."

"Sei-kun…kau benar-benar…" Nafas Yukari memburu.

"Jika kau berpikir semua akan berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan, maka kau salah. Semua akan berjalan seperti kehendakku." Seijuurou berdiri. Ia membungkukkan tubuh agar tingginya sama dengan Yukari. Menyeringai menakutkan ke arah wanita yang kini mematung ngeri dihadapannya.

"Karena aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou…"

~OoOoO~

Ini menjadi hari ketiga Tetsuya seorang diri di rumah. Dan ia memang benar-benar seorang diri. Sarapan dan makan malam hanya ditemani oleh Kise. Sang Ibu mengatakan tengah sibuk dan membuatnya harus jarang berada di rumah jika bukan untuk urusan penting. Ayahnya juga entah ada dimana karena selama tiga hari inipun Tetsuya tak melihatnya. Sedangkan Yukari, yang ia tahu gadis itu tengah berada di rumah keluarganya untuk mempersiapkan masalah pernikahannya kelak. Tentu Tetsuya tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Seijuurou dan Yukari.

Dan dia benar-benar merasa kesepian.

Jika Tetsuya ingat, awal ia tinggal di Amerika pun nasibnya seperti ini. Tetsuya tak tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi, ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen seadanya dengan biaya hidup yang dikirimkan sang Ayah tiap bulan. Bagi anak SMP, tentu itu hal yang sangat sulit harus bertahan hidup di negeri orang sebatang kara. Tetsuya sangat kesepian. Hampir tiap hari di awal ia tinggal di Amerika, Tetsuya akan menangis menjelang malam tiba. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, ketika ia merasa lelah untuk menanti seseorang menjemputnya, Tetsuya pun mulai berhenti menangis.

Ia mulai belajar hidup di Amerika meski tak ada satupun tempatnya untuk bergantung. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat.

Tapi ketika sendirian di rumahnya, Tetsuya justru merasa sepuluh kali lebih kesepian dibanding saat ia berada di Amerika dulu. Apa karena Seijuurou yang biasanya ada disisinya kini pergi meninggalkannya meski hanya sebentar?

Tetsuya jadi ragu. Mungkinkah ia bisa hidup normal tanpa Seijuurou sekarang? Setelah apa yang telah mereka lalui dan lakukan? Sepertinya mustahil baginya untuk benar-benar hidup tanpa Seijuurou. Tapi jika kepada Seijuurou, tampaknya tak masalah jika Tetsuya belajar menggantungkan hidupnya kepada pemuda itu.

Duduk sendirian di kamarnya. Tetsuya memandangi purnama yang bersinar terang di langit malam yang tak berbintang. Seperti biasa, alunan kotak musik pemberian Seijuurou selalu senantiasa menemaninya. Tetsuya jadi merasa bodoh karena sempat membuang benda itu lima tahun yang lalu sebelum pergi ke Amerika. Padahal benda kecil itulah yang selalu menemani tidurnya tiap malam.

"Jam berapa di Inggris sekarang," gumamnya pelan. "Apa Seijuurou-kun sedang sibuk?"

Berbagai pertanyaan menari di benak Tetsuya. Apakah keadaan Seijuurou baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia cukup beristirahat? Atau apakah pemuda itu bisa tidur dengan tenang? Mudah bagi Tetsuya untuk menelepon hanya untuk sekedar mengecek Seijuurou, tapi ia takut mengganggunya.

Seijuurou pergi untuk urusan bisnis, bukan untuk bertamasya. Ia pasti sibuk.

Ketukan halus di pintu membuat Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya. Pintu itu terbuka dan Kise menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam sambil nyengir.

"Belum tidur kan, Tetsucchi?" sapanya riang.

"Kise-kun juga belum tidur? Ada apa malam-malam ke kamarku?"

"Hanya mengecek," Kise melenggang ke dalam kamar Tetsuya. Ekor matanya melirik kotak musik yang ada di pangkuan Tetsuya, lalu tersenyum. "Belakangan Tetsucchi kelihatan sulit untuk tidur. Apa karena kesepian tak ada Seicchi disini?"

Kembali Tetsuya menatap bulan dan tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya Kise-kun tidak kesepian Aomine-kun tidak disini?"

"He-heeh?" Kedua mata Kise melebar. Ia menatap Tetsuya sambil merengut kekanakkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku—aku dan Aominecchi tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kenapa aku harus merasa kesepian-ssu?" tanyanya dengan nada panik yang membuat Tetsuya terkekeh pelan.

Jelas Tetsuya tahu apa yang terjadi dan Kise sendiri juga tahu kalau Tetsuya menyadari hubungan diantara dia dan Aomine. Sangkalan tadi hanya berupa ucapan spontan saja.

Karena Tetsuya tak menanggapi, Kise tersenyum kecil. "Hei, hei, orang tuamu baru saja pulang."

"Huh?" Tetsuya melirik Kise sekilas, "Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Tuan Akashi ingin bertemu dengan Tetsucchi jika Tetsucchi belum tidur." Kini tatapan jenaka Kise hilang, digantikan dengan tatapan serius. Mimik wajahnya mengeras dan ia menghela nafas.

Kise sudah diperingatkan. Akashi Shuichiro mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu ketika Seijuurou tak ada di Tokyo. Tetsuya pun sudah berpikir hal itu akan terjadi.

"Apa ada yang ingin Otoosan bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku tak tau." Kise mengangkat bahu. "Sebelum aku benar-benar jauh, sayup-sayup kudengar orang tua Tetsucchi seperti bertengkar."

DEG.

Kali ini Tetsuya tersentak. Kedua orang tuanya bertengkar? Tidak mungkin. Tetsuya tahu, hubungan kedua orang tuanya memang terkadang dingin karena mereka sama-sama sibuk. Tapi selama ia hidup, sekalipun ia tak pernah mendengar bahwa orang tuanya bertengkar. Jika sesekali perang dingin itu wajar. Tapi jika saling meneriaki atau melempar ucapan kasar itu… Tetsuya tak pernah melihatnya.

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Jika memang mereka bertengkar, pastilah ada hal serius yang terjadi.

Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan Seijuurou? Benak Tetsuya menerka. Bagaimanapun juga Ibunya jelas tak menerima pernikahan itu begitu saja. Sejak masalah pernikahan itu ditetapkan, Tetsuya tahu sang Ibu jadi lebih banyak merenung sedih. Bahkan matanya tampak terluka setiap kali tersenyum kepada Tetsuya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Ruang kerja Akashi-sama."

"Aku akan kesana," Tetsuya meletakkan kotak musik tadi di pinggir bingkai jendela. Langkahnya terburu-buru melintasi kamarnya dan keluar dari sana. Sedang Kise mengekor dibelakang Tetsuya dengan hati cemas.

~OoOoO~

Saat itu di Inggris masihlah siang hari. Perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Inggris tercatat delapan jam lamanya. Seijuurou hanya duduk bersama dengan Yukari di sebuah restoran yang telah dipesan Aomine untuk makan siang. Sedang Aomine sendiri memilih duduk menjaga jarak ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dan koran London.

"Lusa kita akan kembali," Yukari bergumam sambil menyesap mocca-nya pelan-pelan. Lirikannya tertuju ke Seijuurou yang duduk bertopang dagu dan memandangi sebuah kolam air mancur yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Lirikan Yukari tertuju ke arah yang sama. "Ada apa, Sei-kun? Ingin ke kolam untuk bermain air mancur?" godanya sambil tertawa.

Seijuurou hanya mendengus pelan sambil melirik gadis itu sinis. "Apa kau tak lelah, Yukari?"

"Lelah?" Yukari mengerutkan keningnya heran. Diletakkan cangkir mocca itu ke atas meja, lalu dipandanginya Seijuurou seksama.

"Kau tau jelas bagaimana perasaanku. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi selama aku disini. Kau pikir ini semacam perjalanan bulan madu atau wisata," Seijuurou kembali melirik ke arah kolam sambil mendengus angkuh. Membuat Yukari sempat terdiam memandanginya datar.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai tatapan datar Yukari digantikan dengan senyum lembutnya. "Karena aku serius mencintai Sei-kun," jawabnya lancar sambil menatap gelasnya lagi.

Seijuurou meliriknya. Diam memperhatikan.

"Aku tau kau tak mencintaiku. Aku tau apa yang kau sembunyikan diantara kau dan Tetsuya. Tapi akulah yang akan mendapatkanmu, Sei-kun. Jika sekarang kau berpikir aku keras kepala pun aku tak peduli lagi. Karena jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, maka aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Huh," Hanya itu balasan Seijuurou.

Tatapan Yukari berubah tajam. Ia tersenyum. "Apalagi aku tau apa kelemahanmu."

Lanjutan itu membuat Seijuurou menatap Yukari sinis. "Kelemahanku?" Bahkan Seijuurou sendiri tak terlalu paham apa maksud kalimat tadi. Baginya, ia tak memiliki kelemahan apapun yang bisa digunakan Yukari untuk mendesaknya. Gadis semacam Yukari bukan musuh yang sulit dikalahkan seperti Ayahnya sendiri.

Yukari mengangguk, menyesap mocca-nya lagi. "Tentu kau tak mau jika Tetsuya sampai pergi kan, Sei-kun?"

DEG.

Sepasang iris heterokromatik itu bertemu lurus dengan iris violet Yukari. Tajam. Saling mengintimidasi.

"Jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku ketahui, Tetsuya mungkin akan pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau rahasia yang disembunyikan kedua orang tuamu. Rahasia tentang kau dan Tetsuya. Dan jika Tetsuya mengetahuinya, maka ia akan pergi dari sisimu untuk selama-lamanya,"

Yukari tahu apa yang ia katakan sangat beresiko. Tapi itulah nyatanya. Jika Tetsuya yang tahu lebih dulu, pasti Tetsuya akan memilih pergi tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi semua akan berbeda jika Seijuurou orang pertama yang tahu, karena itu Yukari tak akan membiarkan Seijuurou mengetahuinya sebelum Tetsuya.

Jika Seijuurou, maka ia bisa menggunakan rahasia itu untuk menyerang habis Ayahnya sampai hancur. Jika Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya bukanlah adik kembarnya, kebencian di dalam hatinya tak akan terbendung. Dan itu akan menjadi alasan mutlaknya untuk menghancurkan sang Ayah. Yukari tak akan membiarkan Seijuurou melakukan hal itu; menghancurkan Ayahnya sendiri.

Tidak akan. Dan Yukari kira, tak ada satupun yang ingin melihat perseteruan mengerikan diantara Seijuurou dan Shuichiro menjadi semakin jauh, kan?

~OoOoO~

"Mengirim Tetsuya kembali ke Amerika jelas bukan pilihan!" Mitsuki mati-matian menahan tangisnya agar tidak membuat suaranya pecah. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti tapi suaranya tetap terdengar jelas dan agak parau.

Wanita itu lemas. Ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja. Punggungnya bergetar tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera batinnya. Sedangkan Shuichiro duduk di hadapannya, di balik meja kerjanya.

"Mitsuki,"

"Itu bukan pilihan!" Mitsuki berteriak lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam kepada Tetsuya, Shuichiro?! Apa salah putraku kepadamu sampai-sampai kau setega ini kepadanya?!"

"Dia bukan putramu, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki menatap Shuichiro terluka. Bibirnya bergetar. "Ia putraku! Putraku! Tetsuya putraku! Kenapa kau tak bisa mengakui anak itu sekali saja, KENAPA?!" teriaknya lagi frustasi.

Beberapa detik hanya tangisan Mitsuki yang memenuhi ruang kerja itu. Shuchirou hanya memandangi pundak istrinya dalam diam. Pria paruh baya itu memang dingin dan kejam, tapi menatap wanita yang ia cintai sehancur ini juga bukan keinginannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keberlangsungan keluarga Akashi. Apa aku salah, Mistuki?" Nada suaranya masih datar dan tenang. Sesuatu yang membuat Mitsuki semakin marah karenanya.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Frustasi bukan main. "Apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan? Tidakkah sekali saja kau memikirkan kebahagiaan putramu, Shuichiro?" tanyanya pilu. "Oke, jika kau tak ada niat memikirkan kebahagiaan Tetsuya—itu tak masalah. Tapi Seijuurou, dia putra kandungmu. Apa kau memilih melihatnya hancur karena ulahmu dibanding kau lihat dia bahagia?"

"Bahagia cara Seijuurou tidak termasuk dalam bahagia, Mitsuki. Kau wanita dan kau seorang Ibu. Kau harusnya lebih paham daripada aku mengenai apa yang akan terjadi jika membiarkan kedua anak itu bersikap semaunya."

"Justru karena aku seorang Ibu aku jadi lebih memahami perasaan mereka daripada kau!"

Mitsuki benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi keegoisan suaminya. Shuichiro yang ia kenal memang sosok yang absolut, yang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencapai tujuan. Tapi ia tak mau suaminya mengorbankan kebahagian putra mereka.

Itu sama saja kehancuran. Mitsuki hanya membutuhkan keluarga yang normal. Keluarga tanpa perpecahan. Keluarga biasa yang bisa hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka. Apa harapan itu terlalu mustahil untuk ia wujudkan?

Shuichiro menghela nafas. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening bukan main. Sedang Mitsuki berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Baiklah," mulai Mitsuki lagi, "jika kau tak menghentikannya maka tak ada jalan lain bagiku untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Seijuurou."

Shuichiro memandangi wanita itu serius.

"Kau tentu tau apa yang akan anak itu lakukan jika ia tau apa yang selama ini kita sembunyikan, bukan? Seijuurou sangat mirip denganmu, Shuichiro. Jika ia tau, mungkin ia akan benar-benar marah dan menghancurkanmu. Ia bahkan lebih mengerikan daripadamu. Apa kau akan diam saja?" ancaman itu keluar begitu saja.

Jelas itu hanya ancaman. Mitsuki memang akan memegang kartu truff-nya, tapi tetap ia tak berencana menggunakannya begitu saja. Jika ia rasa masih bisa bicara dengan suaminya, maka ia rasa ia harus mencobanya.

Mengatakan semua kepada Seijuurou adalah awal dari kehancuran keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Ibu mana yang mau melihat hal itu terjadi di keluarganya sendiri?

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya, Mitsuki."

"Aku bisa."

"Kau tak berani," Shuichiro tersenyum licik. "Aku tau kau tak akan berani melakukannya. Karena aku adalah Akashi Shuichiro."

Tubuh Mitsuki menegang. Ia menelan ludah dan gemetar saat menatap senyum itu. Ia tak tahu Akashi Shuichiro bisa jadi semenakutkan apa sebenarnya. Dan yang lebih ia takutkan adalah kenyataan putra mereka Seijuuou begitu menuruni sifat mengerikan ini.

Karena ia adalah Akashi. Seorang Akashi sesungguhnya yang bisa memanipulasi apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"Seperti katamu, tak masalah jika aku tak terlalu mempedulikan Tetsuya karena dia bukan putraku. Jadi tak masalah jika aku kembali mengirimnya ke Amerika demi kepentingan keluarga Akashi."

"Shuichirou…" Air mata Mitsuki mengalir lagi. Ia kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi suaminya sendiri.

Baru saja Shuichiro hendak membuka suara, tatapan matanya mengarah lurus ke pintu ruang kerjanya yang bergerak terbuka. Dan sepasang iris merah itu melebar saat menatap Tetsuya yang berada di balik pintu dengan wajah syok. Mulut Shuichiro terkatup rapat sekarang.

"Okaasan… Otoosan…" Suaranya lirih. Datar dan dingin.

Tubuh Mitsuki menegang lagi. Dengan syok ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Tetsuya. "Te-tetsuya-kun…" Suaranya gemetar. "Apa kau…"

"Apa maksudnya?" Nafas Tetsuya seakan tertahan. "Aku…bukan…" Ia bahkan tak mampu mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mengatakan ia bukan bagian dari keluarga itu ternyata begitu sulit. Otaknya terasa kosong.

"Te-tetsuya-kun, dengarkan—"

" Lalu siapa aku…sebenarnya?" Kini setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Tetsuya. Hatinya hancur. Bahkan lebih hancur dari hari dimana ia dibuang pertama kali ke Amerika atau ia tahu Seijuurou memiliki seorang tunangan.

Hancurnya sekarang ia pikir tak akan mampu terobati lagi.

Apa salahnya? Kenapa hidup tampak begitu tak adil baginya?

"Tetsuya," Mitsuki berdiri, berhendak menghampiri putranya. Namun kakinya kaku begitu ia mendapati Tetsuya mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mencengkram kepalanya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak tahu lagi yang mana yang benar atau yang mana yang salah. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bergerak ke arah mana agar ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Akashi Tetsuya…? Ah~ Ia bahkan tak berani menyebut namanya dengan marga Akashi lagi.

Ia hanya seorang Tetsuya. Tetsuya tanpa nama keluarga. Itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Sesorang yang memang tak dikehendaki untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"TETSUYA-KUN!" Mitsuki tersentak saat Tetsuya langsung berlari. Ia ingin mengejar, tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakan. Wanita itu hanya duduk lemas di kursi dan melihat sosok Kise yang berlari melewati pintu untuk mengejar Tetsuya.

Shuichiro masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia sendiri tak mengira bahwa Tetsuya akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang ia benar-benar tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Jika Tetsuya mengatakan semuanya kepada Seijuurou…

Semua mulai bergerak tidak seperti dengan kehendaknya lagi.

~OoOoO~

Kise sendiri masih tak bisa percaya apa yang ia dengar tadi. Pikirannya sama kacaunya dengan Tetsuya. Satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan hanya mencari pemuda itu. Tetsuya sangat mudah menghilang begitu saja dan Kise mengutuk hawa keberadaan tipis yang anak itu miliki.

Selama sembilan belas tahun mereka mengenal dan bersahabat, Kise tak pernah berpikir bahwa Tetsuya bukan bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya ada disini di hari pertama Kise datang ke keluarga itu, ketika usianya empat tahun. Tetsuya ada disini setiap hari Kise mengunjungi Ayahnya yang menjadi buttler keluarga Akashi. Sepanjang yang Kise tahu, Akashi Tetsuya adalah adik kembar dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi hari ini semua itu bagai sebuah lelucon di kepalanya. Kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya bukan putra suami-istri Akashi, bukan adik kembar Seijuurou. Ini kehidupan nyata! Ini bukan drama murahan yang ada di televisi! Bagaimana bisa Kise hidup di tengah drama sekonyol ini!

"Tetsucchi!"

Entah itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kise meneriakki nama itu. Ia sudah berlari mengitari komplek perumahan karena ia tahu Tetsuya tak mungkin pergi terlalu jauh.

Tapi ia tetap tak menemukan pemuda itu.

Disaat seperti ini Aomine mungkin lebih berguna. Kise berhenti berlari, mengepalkan tangannya sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Ia bahkan merasa ikut hancur. Ia bahkan tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini meski ia bukan bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Jika ia yang orang luar saja seterpukul ini, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya sekarang?

Kau bisa bayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika keluarga yang selama ini kau miliki ternyata bukan keluargamu. Siapakah dirimu sebenarnya?

"Ya, Tuhan… Kenapa harus Tetsucchi…" Suara Kise gemetar saat ia menutup wajahnya sendiri. "Kenapa harus anak itu…?"

Dan ia menangis.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan udara dingin masuk ke tulang-tulang Tetsuya ketika ia hanya duduk di taman dengan mengenakkan kaos lengan pendek dan celana panjang. Bibirnya bergemeletuk, tubuhnya gemetaran dan pikirannya kosong. Yang lebih buruk, hatinya hancur dan ia tak tahu apa yang kini harus ia lakukan. Bahkan bernafas rasanya sangat sulit sekarang.

Menangis? Tidak. Air matanya bahkan sudah berhenti karena sejak satu jam tadi ia hanya bisa menangis seperti orang bodoh. Menangis sendirian di taman yang gelap.

Memaki? Siapa yang harus ia maki? Ayahnya? Ibunya? Tuhan? Tetsuya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menyalahkan siapapun lagi. Semua terlalu tak adil sampai-sampai hatinya sudah tak sanggup meminta keadilan kepada siapapun di muka bumi ini.

Sekarang Tetsuya hanya duduk diam di atas ayunan yang bergerak pelan.

Selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup, jelas banyak yang ia alami. Tetsuya masih ingat ketika usianya tujuh tahun dan Ayahnya memarahi dia dan Seijuurou karena mereka berdua membolos les piano. Tetsuya juga ingat hari pertama ia dan Ibunya menyelinap ke restoran cepat saji hanya untuk mencoba burger. Ia ingat hari dimana Seijuurou mengomel gara-gara Tetsuya lupa makan malam dan asyik membaca buku. Juga hari dimana Aomine dan Kise datang ke rumah.

Kenangan kecil yang manis. Tapi sekarang semua terasa begitu pahit dan menyesakkan.

Ketika sang Ibu membacakan dongeng sebelum ia dan Seijuurou tidur dulu. Ketika sang Ayah mengajarinya menunggang kuda ketika mereka baru genap delapan tahun. Ketika mereka berempat masih tampak seperti keluarga bahagia yang biasa merayakan Natal dan tahun baru bersama-sama.

Padahal saat Tetsuya di Amerika, yang terkenang justru semua kenangan buruk yang ia alami. Saat sang Ayah membuangnya, menatapnya begitu penuh kebencian sampai membuat Tetsuya sulit untuk bergerak. Saat Seijurou ditarik pergi dari hidupnya. Kenangan yang bisa dengan mudah membuat Tetsuya merasa begitu benci hidupnya.

Tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini ia justru tak bisa mengingat semua kenangan pahit itu?

Kenapa yang terputar di memori otaknya justru semua kenangan manis bersama keluarganya? Kenapa otak dan hati terkadang tidak berkerja sejalan dengan keinginan pemiliknya?

Begitu banyak kata kenapa yang menari di pikiran Tetsuya, membuatnya tak sanggup lagi mencari setiap jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Hatinya terlalu remuk. Otaknya terlalu kosong untuk digunakan berpikir.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu membenciku…? Sampai satu pertanyaan itu akhirnya muncul.

Ini tak adil. Dari sekian banyak manusia di muka bumi kenapa justru Tetsuya yang mengalami semua ini? Apa tak ada satu orang lagi yang paling tidak beruntung daripada dia?

Kenapa?

"Tetsucchi…"

Panggilan Kise membuyarkan pikirannya. Tetsuya tidak menoleh hanya untuk mencari dimana Kise berada. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke rumput yang berada di bawah ayunan tempatnya duduk.

"Tetsucchi baik-baik saja?" DAMN. Ingin sekali Kise menampar wajahnya begitu pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Siapa yang baik-baik saja jika tahu keluarganya bukanlah keluarganya yang sebenarnya?!

Langkah Kise tertuju hati-hati ke tempat Tetsuya duduk. Ia berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. Tangannya ingin meraih tubuh kecil itu untuk sekedar memeluknya. Tapi ia urung melakukan saat Tetsuya membuka suara.

"Kise-kun…" panggil pemuda itu lirih, "siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Mata Kise mengerjap, tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Aku bukanlah Akashi Tetsuya. Aku bukanlah anak dari Okaasan dan Otoosan. Aku bukan saudara kembar Seijuurou-kun. Lalu siapa aku sebenarnya? Untuk apa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku harus menerima semua ini?" Tetsuya mencengkram besi ayunan erat. Sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Suaranya pelan dan lirih. Begitu menyakitkan terdengar oleh Kise.

Hati Kise pias. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak ada satu patah kata yang mampu ia katakan.

"Apa salahku sampai Tuhan menghukumku sejauh ini? Apa dosaku sampai aku harus menerima semua ketidak-adilan ini? Ini sungguh lebih menyakitkan daripada mati. Ataukah aku lebih baik mati saja, Kise-kun?" Dan kini suara itu parau. Tetsuya terisak. Ia menangis lagi.

Hati-hati Kise berjalan kehadapan Tetsuya. Ia bersimpuh disana, berusaha memandangi wajah yang tertunduk itu. Sebisa mungkin Kise tak ingin menangis di depan Tetsuya.

"Tetsucchi…" panggilnya. "Siapapun Tetsucchi tak masalah. Tetsucchi tetaplah Tetsucchi."

Perlahan Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi iris topaz Kise. Kedua manik biru laut itu sembab. Air matanya terus mengalir. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bibirnya gemetar. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu menyakiti hati Kise.

Tak kuasa, Kise langsung meraih tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk Tetsuya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia tak akan membiarkan sosok rapuh itu hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Kise sudah bersumpah untuk melindunginya, kan? Jadi Kise tak akan membiarkan sosok itu hancur lagi sekarang.

"Aku disini, Tetsucchi. Aku disini. Selalu bersama denganmu. Aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan—aku juga terpukul. Karena itu sekali saja, bersandarlah kepadaku. Paling tidak disaat Seicchi tak ada disini." Suara Kise gemetar. Ia menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kecil Tetsuya.

Nama Seijuurou yang Kise ucapkan membuat air mata Tetsuya kembali mengalir. Apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan jika ia mengetahuinya?

Diam-diam Tetsuya memeluk Kise, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kise. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kemeja Kise erat sambil menangis pelan. "Kise-kun…tolong jangan katakan ini kepada Seijuurou-kun…" pintanya lirih.

"Tapi,"

"Aku tak ingin Seijuurou-kun mengetahuinya. Jika ia tau—jika Seijuurou-kun mengetahui semua ini. Aku tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya… Kumohon kepadamu, Kise-kun…"

Hati Kise berantakan. Antara janji yang ia pegang kepada Aomine dan janji yang akan ia buat dengan Tetsuya. Jika ia menyembunyikan fakta ini, itu jelas artinya ia membohongi Aomine. Membohongi Seijuurou. Tapi disaat seperti ini, ia juga harus memprioritaskan keadaan Tetsuya. Kise sendiri bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan jika ia mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku…memang tak bisa memaafkan Otoosan. Aku memang bersekutu dengan Seijuurou-kun untuk mengalahkan Otoosan. Tapi…jika Seijuurou-kun tau…bukan hanya Otoosan yang akan hancur…"

Keluarganya pun akan hancur. Hati Ibunya akan hancur. Seijuurou juga mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan perusahaan Akashi dan menciptakan lebih banyak kehancuran setelahnya. Tetsuya tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Kumohon, Kise-kun… Berjanjilah kepadaku…jangan katakan apapun kepada Seijuurou-kun…" pintanya sambil terisak pilu.

Kise tak berani menolak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Tetsuya, membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di dadanya sepuas yang ia bisa.

Hanya ini yang bisa Kise lakukan. Hanya sebatas ini saja. Dan Kise membenci kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa benar-benar menolong orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Ia tak bisa menolong sahabatnya sendiri.

Esoknya Tetsuya demam tinggi. Dia bahkan tak bisa membuka mata dan hanya mengiggau. Sesekali ia akan menangis atau memanggil nama Seijuurou. Tapi sekali lagi, Kise tak mampu melakukan apapun karena ia tak mau mengkhianati Tetsuya. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun kepada Seijuurou ataupun Aomne.

Kise hanya ingin memegang janjinya kepada Tetsuya—untuk tak mengatakan apapun kepada Seijuurou. Kise ingin menjadi satu-satunya kekuatan Tetsuya saat ini, disaat hidup nampak mulai menjauhi pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N :

Selamat pagi buta, minna ^^

update lagi akhirnya..

maaf ga ada cuap-cuap gaje dulu, deh. aku harap chap ini bisa membuat semuanya puas, meski endingnya lagi-lagi bkin orang sebel dan pengen nabok aku yg terlalu suka ngenesin batin tetsuya disini. hhuhu gomen tetsuyaaaa~ T^T

tapi tenang, setelah chap ini -di chap2 berikutnya- akashi pun akan tersiksa batinnya xD #tawa nista

overall, review onegai? ^^

.

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes :**

**Untuk Himawari Wia dan Angel Muaffi. Tolong jangan bunuh saya-ssu~ T/\T**

**Untuk semua yang baca... Tolong siapkan stok hati dan silahkan tuangkan kebencian kalian di kotak review terhadap author-nya. :D Tapi fic ini punya jalan cerita yang agak lebay (dalam kurung; cerita ala sinetron. Drama banget!). Untuk ending apakah happy atau sad ada beberapa yang udah tau, tapi untuk yang belum tau silahkan menebak. #disambitreader (clue : kalau diingat apa ada fic-ku yg sad ending? :3)**

**Untung ini cuma fic (=.=) tapi di canon manga'a Tetsuya emang rada menderita sih~ uhuk~**

**.**

"Jika maaf saja cukup, apa gunanya hukum dipertahankan di dunia?

Aku tak pernah butuh kata maaf darimu.

Aku hanya membutuhkanmu.

Hanya kau.

Jika sekarang kau meninggalkanku...

Semua tak ada artinya lagi."

**.**

**Unrequited**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**Drama/Hurt/Family/Angst/Romance**

**Maybe some typo(s), OOC and a lot of OC(s)**

**_I do not own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Aku Selalu Mempercayaimu**

**.**

Nafas Seijuurou tertahan ketika dipandanginya tubuh kecil itu berbaring lemah di balik selimut tebal. Secara spontan, diarahkan telapak tangan untuk ditempelkan di kening Tetsuya. Panas. Demamnya sangat tinggi. Bahkan tanpa dicek pun Seijuurou bisa mengetahuinya dengan melihat wajah Tetsuya yang merah dan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Sejak kapan?" Suaranya dingin. Ia melirik Kise yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Tetsuya dengan marah.

"Sekitar dua hari yang lalu,"

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya ke rumah sakit, Ryota?"

"Karena Tetsucchi melarangku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi,"

"Seicchi," Kise tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Seijuurou saat itu. Manik kuning cerahnya hanya menatap sendu sosok rapuh yang ada dihadapannya. Setengah mati Kise berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengalir dihadapan Seijuurou dan Aomine. Nafas pemuda itu berat.

Kise melanjutkan, "Aku tak bisa mengkhianati Tetsucchi. Jika Tetsucchi meminta kepadaku untuk tak membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku akan melakukannya." Bisiknya pelan sambil menepuk pipi Tetsuya pelan.

Aomine berdiri di belakang Seijuurou. Saat ini ia mengamati ekspresi Kise. Aomine tahu ada yang pemuda pirang itu sembunyikan darinya. Dari cara Kise bicara dan keengganannya menatap salah satu dari mereka. Itu adalah sikap Kise ketika ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Akhirnya Seijuurou hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Tetsuya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah itu sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang panas di balik selimut. "Tetsuya, aku sudah kembali." Bisiknya.

Seakan-akan suara itu adalah sihir. Kedua kelopak yang tadi terpejam itu mendadak bergerak-gerak, berusaha untuk terbuka. Genggaman tangan Seijuurou semakin erat saat ia mencermati wajah Tetsuya. Sekali lagi Seijuurou memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Dan benar saja, kali ini kelopak itu benar-benar terbuka tipis. Membuat Seijuurou bisa menemukan sepasang bola biru indah yang bersembunyi di baliknya. "Tetsuya?"

"Sei…" Suaranya lemah, matanya bahkan belum terbuka sempurna. Tapi tangan yang Seijuurou genggam berontak ingin dilepaskan. Seijuurou menuruti gerakan Tetsuya, melepaskan tangannya. Saat itulah tangan itu bergerak terangkat, seakan berusaha meraih wajah Seijuurou.

"Sei…"

Seijuurou sadar sepenuhnya. Tepat sebelum tangan itu kehabisan tenaga untuk meraih wajahnya, buru-buru Seijuurou menangkapnya lagi dan menempelkan permukaan tangan yang panas itu di pipinya sendiri. Sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat dan tersenyum menatap adik yang ia cintai.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Tetsuya. "Sei…" Mulutnya bergumam tipis dan Seijuurou tak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan. Hanya ketika ia mengucap sepenggalan pertama dari namanya saja, pemuda itu mengatakannya begitu jelas.

Kedua kelopak itu kembali tertutup. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini nafas Tetsuya perlahan teratur. Sepertinya perasaannya sudah sedikit membaik hanya karena kehadiran Seijurou disisinya. Karena bagaimanapun memang kehadiran Seijuurou lah yang Tetsuya harapkan selama beberapa hari ini. Jika Seijuurou ada disisinya, Tetsuya tahu semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena Tetsuya selalu mempercayainya.

Tatapan Kise mengawasi. Ia hanya diam sambil melirik Seijuurou yang tak bisa melepas tangan Tetsuya di wajahnya. Lalu Kise menghela nafas dan beranjak berdiri. Saat itulah ekor matanya melirik Aomine yang memandanginya tajam.

Bahasa isyarat mata. Aomine melirik ke arah pintu sekilas. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. Kise yang memahami artinya langsung mohon izin keluar kepada Seijuurou dan segera menyusul Aomine.

Dalam hati, Kise kini tengah mencari ratusan jawaban yang bisa ia lontarkan kelak. Karena dia tahu Aomine yang menyadari sesuatu pasti akan menginterogasinya.

~OoOoO~

Hari berikutnya demam Tetsuya akhirnya benar-benar turun. Meski belum sepenuhnya turun, paling tidak tak setinggi hari sebelumnya. Meski tetap saja pemuda itu masih belum memiliki kekuatan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurmya. Alhasil Seijuurou harus menjadi perawat Tetsuya. Sebelum ia berangkat bekerja, ia akan menemani Tetsuya sarapan bahkan menyuapinya. Di jam makan siang, ia akan pulang ke rumah untuk memastikan pemuda itu meminum obatnya dan beristirahat dengan baik. Dan malamnya—sekarang— Seijuurou duduk di sampingnya setelah ia selesai menyuapi Tetsuya. Duduk bersisian dengan kepala Tetsuya bersandar di pundaknya dan alunan lullaby dari kotak musik mereka yang menjadi latarnya.

"Jika besok demammu tidak turun lagi, aku akan memaksamu ke rumah sakit." Gumam Seijurou. Tatapan matanya yang tajam fokus ke dokumen yang ada di pangkuannya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia akan menuruti semua ucapan Seijuurou kepadaya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa sampai demam, Tetsuya? Kau jarang sekali sakit."

Mata Tetsuya yang tadinya terpejam kini perlahan terbuka. Satu tangan bergerak meraih tangan Seijuurou dan menggenggamnya erat. Tetsuya tentu tak akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada Seijuurou. Jadi Tetsuya berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu di Inggris, Seijuurou-kun? Lancar?"

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut. Ia tak suka ketika orang yang ia tanya justru mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka begitu saja. Bahkan sekalipun orang itu Tetsuya yang paling ia cintai. Jadi Seijuurou tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Memilih menolehkan kepala untuk menatap rambut biru Tetsuya di pundaknya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" selidiknya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di Inggris?"

Terkutukkah Akashi Tetsuya yang berhasil membuat urat jengkel menghiasi kening Seijuurou.

Kesal. Seijuurou mengangkat bahu dan membuat Tetsuya menarik kepalanya dari pundaknya. Tetsuya kini agak menengadah untuk menatap wajah Seijuurou yang memandanginya tajam. Tatapan mata tidak suka. Tapi sebelum Seijuurou melancarkan satupun protes, pintu kamar Tetsuya diketuk pelan. Mereka berdua menatap pintu itu dan sosok Mitsuki muncul ketika pintunya bergerak terbuka.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian formal. Blazer merah tua dengan rok denim selutut dan stiletto hitam. Wajah cantiknya kelihatan lelah, ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Yang Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tahu, wanita itu ada di Milan dua hari ini untuk mengurus beberapa masalah mengenai peragaan busana yang akan ia adakan bulan depan.

Dan sejak malam itu memang ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya melihat Mitsuki lagi.

"Kudengar demammu sudah turun, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyanya lembut sambil melangkah masuk, membuat hentakkan stiletto-nya menggema mengisi kamar itu. Mitsuki sama sekali tak peduli dengan Seijuurou yang ikut duduk di balik selimut Tetsuya.

Toh sang Ibu memang sudah tahu apa yang kedua putranya sembunyikan.

"Okaasan sudah kembali? Bagaimana urusannya di Milan?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan wajah datar.

Sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Mitsuki memijit bahunya sedikit. "Sudah selesai. Beberapa disainer yang kurekrut untuk menunjukkan karya mereka hanya sedikit mengalami masalah kecil." Lalu ia menatap Seijuurou, "Apa tidak sebaiknya Seijuurou-kun menjaga jarak? Aku tak mau kau ikut tertular demamnya Tetsuya,"

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, dia tidak terbiasa bersikap selayaknya Ibu-Anak jika bersama Ibunya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat sambil kembali membaca dokumen yang tadi sempat diacuhkan.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan Tetsuya sebentar, Seijuurou-kun?"

DEG.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sama-sama menatap Mitsuki.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Tetsuya. Hanya sebentar saja."

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengannya?" Tatapan Seijuurou tajam. Menyelidiki sepasang iris emas milik sang Ibu yang kelihatan khawatir rahasianya ketahuan.

Tapi sebelum Mitsuki menjawab, Tetsuya langsung menepuk pundak Seijurou. Membuat Seijuurou menatapnya. "Tak apa-apa. Hanya sebentar saja. Bisa 'kan Seijuurou-kun meninggalkanku?"

Seijuurou masih belum mau beranjak. "Tidak bisakah aku disini mendengarkan?" tanyanya agak gusar sambil menutup dokumennya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Tetsuya. Ia menatap Mitsuki lagi, "Apa aku tak boleh ada disini—uhm…Okaasan?"

Gelengan dari Mitsuki sukses membuat Seijuurou mendesah kesal. Disibakkan selimut Tetsuya dan ia beringsut turun sambil merapikan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada yang ia kenakan. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat memperhatikan Ibu dan adik kembarnya sekilas.

"Aku akan ke kamarku sebentar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tak peduli pembicaraan itu sudah selesai atau belum, ketika aku kembali aku akan masuk ke dalam." Pesannya panjang sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk kelar dari kamar Tetsuya. Saat itu Tetsuya ataupun Mitsuki hanya mampu memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu datar.

Ketika pintu kamar itu tertutup lagi, Mitsuki langsung menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Saat itu tatapan Tetsuya tak selembut tadi. Ia tak menatap Mitsuki, hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. Tapi ekspresi datar yang penuh dengan luka. Tetsuya sudah tahu apa yang akan Mitsuki bicarakan.

Tapi alih-alih membuka suara, Tetsuya justru dikejutkan oleh sang Ibu yang langsung menghambur memeluknya erat. Tubuh Tetsuya kaku sesaat dan perlahan ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menetes di pundaknya.

Air mata…

Tapi Mitsuki tak terdengar terisak. "Tetsuya-kun… Maafkan aku…" Tapi suaranya parau.

Tetsuya tak balas memeluk Mitsuki seperti biasanya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan matanya tetap datar. Hatinya sudah terlalu hambar untuk mencerna semua drama yang disembunyikan sang Ibu selama ini. Pikirannya terlalu kosong meski untuk membalas sentuhan Mitsuki.

Tetsuya terlanjur hancur dan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali seperti semula.

.

.

Seijuurou melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu melemparkan kemeja itu ke atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya lelah sekali hari ini. Pikirannya juga. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti menebak apa yang saat ini dibicarakan Ibu dan adiknya. Sepertinya ada sestau yang mereka sembunyikan.

Tapi apa?

Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah map coklat yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Seijuurou duduk di tepi kasur dan mengambilnya. Membuka map itu untuk melihat sesuatu di dalamnya. Beberapa lembar foto…dirinya dengan Tetsuya?

"Apa ini,"

Dan ada sebuah surat kecil di dalamnya. Surat yang menampilkan tulisan tangan Aomine.

-_Aku telah menangkap mata-mata Akashi-sama yang mengikuti gerakanmu dengan Tetsu. Dengan sedikit ancaman dia akhirnya bisa kuusir dari Tokyo—tentu Akashi-sama masih belum mengetahuinya. Jadi dengan ini kau tak perlu khawatir soal mata-mata konyol ini, Seijuurou._-

Ah, Daiki ternyata…

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Meski mata-mata itu sudah tak mengekorinya lagi, tentu Akashi Shuichiro masih belum bisa diatasi begitu saja. Ayahnya terlalu pintar. Tapi kesalahannya adalah bahwa ia mendidik Seijuurou menjadi sosok yang pintar sepertinya. Atau licik?

Bukankah orang pintar yang melakukan kejahatan itu lebih menakutkan dari orang bodoh yang melakukan kejahatan? Seijuurou mempercayai kalimat barusan tentu saja.

"Tinggal menunggu hari dimana benda itu kugunakan," Seijuurou melirik meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. "Satu minggu lagi kau akan hancur, Otoosan…"

~OoOoO~

Persiapan pesta pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari sudah hampir selesai. Gaun dan jas pengantin telah dipesan. Tempat akan diadakan di taman mawar rumah keluarga Akashi dan mereka akan mengundang ratusan tamu penting dari kedua keluarga mengingat mereka sama-sama keluarga pengusaha sukses. Bahkan untuk mendukung acara itu, taman mawar rumah Akashi agak dirubah bentuknya agar mengikuti konsep yang telah ditentukan.

Di sebuah meja, Yukari duduk sambil menyesap teh sore sambil memperhatikan para wedding organizer dan beberapa disain interior yang tengah menyibukkan diri menghias taman mawar itu.

Empat hari lagi…

"Entah kenapa ketenangan setelah aku pulang dari Inggris ini tampak tak wajar," gumamnya pelan sambil menepuk sebuah novel yang tadi sempat ia baca. Kini Yukari menopangkan dagu, menikmati semilir angin sore dan terpaan hangat mentari.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tampak normal-normal saja. Meski Yukari tahu mereka berdua sering mencuri waktu untuk bersama, tapi Yukari tak mau peduli toh beberapa hari lagi Seijuurou akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Tapi yang belakangan hari membuat Yukari kepikiran adalah sifat Shuichiro yang tampak begitu berhati-hati. Seperti tadi pagi ketika sarapan. Padahal jelas sekali Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tampak begitu 'intim'. Tapi sang kepala keluarga Akashi tersebut seakan menutup mata dari kelakuan kedua putranya.

Ada yang terjadi, Yukari tahu itu. Tapi apa?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mencari jawaban, tetap ia tak menemukannya.

"Kelihatan kau sangat menikmatinya, Yukari." Teguran pelan Seijuurou membuat gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tunangannya berdiri disana sambil memandanginya datar.

"Sei-kun?"

Seijuurou menghampiri meja Yukari, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Matanya menatap lurus taman mawar yang kini sudah tertata indah dengan berbagai dekorasi tambahan. Dan ia mendengus merendahkan.

Malas mengagumi halaman itu, Seijuurou menatap Yukari lagi. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Sesuatu yang belum selesai ketika kita di Inggris."

"Apa? Apa kau kepikiran dengan kata-kataku, Sei-kun?" Yukari menyesap tehnya lagi perlahan. Namun matanya menatap awas Seijuurou yang mengamati tingkah lakunya. Sepasang iris heterokromatik itu tengah membaca gelagat Yukari.

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Seijuurou. "Aku hanya ingin tau, apa maksudmu dengan rahasia yang akan membuat Tetsuya meninggalkanku." Namun matanya mengancam.

"Yang kukatakan itu bukan sekedar ancaman atau gertakan saja." Balas Yukari tenang. "Aku mengetahui apa yang tak kalian ketahui."

Sejenak keduanya sama-sama diam. Yukari masih bersikap tenang sedangkan Seijuurou mengawasi gadis itu lebih tajam. Benci mengakuinya tapi memang Seijuurou penasaran dengan ucapan Yukari. Diam-diam ia telah menyuruh Aomine menyelidikinya, tapi sang kaki tangan itu tak menemukan apapun. Jadi Seijuurou terpaksa bertanya langsung kepada Yukari.

Perlahan pemuda itu beranjak berdiri. "Pertanyaan terakhir, apa sesuatu itu ada hubungannya denganku?"

Yukari memandangi ekspresi tegas di wajah Seijuurou. Lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Memang tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sei-kun. Tapi meski begitu, Tetsuya akan pergi meninggalkanmu jika ia mengetahuinya. Tentu kau tak ingin aku membocorkannya kepada Tetsuya, kan?"

"Aku tak peduli." Seijuurou terkekeh sinis.

"Kuingatkan, ini bukan hanya gertakan." Dan tatapan Yukari berubah serius.

Seijuurou mengabaikannya. Dan itu membuat Yukari menjadi jengah.

"Selalu begitu, jika berhubungan dengan Tetsuya. Kau terlalu membanggakan dirimu itu, Sei-kun—angkuh. Bersikap seakan kau akan selalu bisa melindungi Tetsuya." gerutu Yukari pelan.

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou. Jelas tawa mengejek Yukari. "Untuk itulah aku disini, agar aku bisa melindunginya. Aku akan selalu ada disisi Tetsuya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau tak tau apapun, Sei-kun."

Tak ada lagi yang Seijuurou rasa ingin ia bicarakan. Tanpa membalas apapun ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yukari yang menatapnya marah. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Yukari ikut berdiri dan mengekor dibelakangnya. Saat itu Seijuurou hanya sibuk berpikir apakah yang Yukari katakan itu benar atau tidak.

Jika memang ia memegang sebuah rahasia penting keluarganya…itu artinya kedua orang tuanya benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Benarkah Tetsuya akan meninggalkannya jika ia tahu rahasia itu? Seijuurou benar-benar penasaran.

.

.

"Sudah empat hari aku bersabar." Aomine menghela nafas saat ia menatap Kise yang menyibukkan diri dengan setumpukkan gelas kristal dihadapannya.

Gelas-gelas itu akan digunakan sebagai tempat cocktail di hari pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari nanti, jadi ia berniat membersihkannya dari sekarang. Beberapa pelayan yang tadi membantunya telah ia minta pergi saat Aomine mendatanginya di dapur. Kise rasa jumlah gelasnya sudah tidak terlalu banyak untuk ia bersihkan sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dapur bersih di rumah itu kini hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Aomine saja.

Sura dentingan gelas dan pinggiran meja porselen sesekali memecah keheningan keduanya. Sejak lima belas menit tadi Aomine tak mengatakan apapun dan memilih memperhatikan Kise yang juga hanya bersenandung kecil.

Tapi saat Kise mendengar kekasihnya itu membuka suara, barulah ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Aomine. Membuat gerakannya mengelap gelas terhenti sebentar. "Bersabar, huh?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kise. Katakan apa itu,"

"Apa yang kusembunyikan?" Dan Kise kembali menatap gelas sambil mengelapnya.

"Lihat," Dengan gusar Aomine berdecak, "itulah yang kusebut menyembunyikan. Kau selalu begitu jika berbohong—mengalihkan tatapanmu ke tempat lain dan enggan menatap mataku."

Malas berdebat dengan Aomine. Kise meletakkan gelas yang sudah bersih ke atas meja dan menghela nafas. "Aku tak menyembunyikan sesuatu, Aominecchi. Sungguh." Jawabnya lebih meyakinkan sambil menatap mata Aomine lurus.

Bibir Aomine bergerak, melafalkan kata 'pembohong' tanpa suara. Pemuda berkulit hitam itu memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus lagi. Rasanya menyebalkan kalau Kise sudah bersikap keras kepala. Sulit mencari informasi dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Seijuurou menyuruhku mencari tau rahasia keluarga ini."

DEG.

Gerakan Kise terhenti lagi. Matanya menatap khawatir Aomine yang kini memandangi gelas kopi di atas mejanya. "Raha…sia?" Bisa ia rasakan kini jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dalam hati Kise masih berharap Aomine tak membaca kekhawatirannya ini.

Aomine mengangguk. "Yukari mengatakan ia mengetahui rahasia keluarga Akashi. Rahasia yang jika Tetsu tau, ia akan meninggalkan Seijuurou. Setelah kembali ke Jepang aku diminta menyelidikinya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang kutemukan."

"Tunggu." Kise meletakkan gelas dan lap di atas meja. Kini ia berjalan mengitari meja dapur agar bisa berdiri di hadapan Aomine. Matanya memandangi pemuda dihadapannya was-was. "Kenapa Yukari mengatakan hal itu?"

"Entah," jawab Aomine sambil mengangkat bahu, "mungkin ia ingin menggertak Seijuurou."

Menggertak? Sejujurnya Kise tak yakin. Karena rahasia yang Yukari maksudkan mungkin saja rahasia tentang siapa Tetsuya sebenarnya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya, darimana Yukari mengetahui rahasia itu? Apa salah satu dari orang tua si kembar yang menceritakannya? Itu tak mungkin.

Selama sembilan belas tahun ini pasangan Akashi menutupi rahasia ini begitu rapat. Mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang tahu dan orang-orang itu mungkin tak akan membocorkan rahasia itu. Lalu bagaimana caranya Yukari tahu? Padahal Mitsuki ataupun Shuichiro jelas tak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya.

Kise khawatir. Kalau Yukari mengetahuinya, mungkinkah ia akan mengatakannya kepada Seijuurou?

Jika Kise mengatakannya lebih dulu kepada Aomine… Apa ia akan bisa melindungi Tetsuya dan Seijuurou?

"Aominecchi," Kise memanggilnya pelan. Saat ini pikirannya berkecamuk antara mengingkari janjinya kepada Tetsuya atau mengambil jalan untuk menolong kedua anak kembar itu.

Aomine langsung menatapnya. "Hmm?"

"Jika aku juga tau rahasia yang Yukari maksud…apa Aominecchi akan percaya?"

Mendadak kedua mata Aomine melebar. Mulutnya terkatup dan nafasnya serasa terhenti sejenak. Kemudian keningnya mengkerut tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kise katakan tadi.

"Kau tau? Jangan konyol, Kise. Apa maksudmu?"

Kise mengangguk pasrah. Kalau begini tak ada jalan baginya untuk menutupinya dari Aomine. Namun baru saja ia ingin menjawab, ia dikejutkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Aomine dan Kise langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Seijuurou berjalan mendekati mereka.

Oh, tidak… Kise menelan ludah takut sekarang. Seijuurou pasti mendengarnya.

Tatapan mata Seijuurou mengancam. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berdiri di meja bundar yang ada di dapur. Tatapan mata itu lurus ke arah Kise. Menanti kelanjutan ucapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Jelaskan padaku, Ryouta. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang 'rahasia' itu?"

"Se-seicchi, aku—"

"Jelaskan," Seijuurou memotong dengan nada dingin.

Ditempatnya duduk jelas Aomine bisa merasa takut hanya dengan menatap kedua mata Seijuurou. Diliriknya Kise yang menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh gemetar. Segera pemuda itu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kise, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Kise," bisiknya pelan, "coba kau jelaskan sekarang."

"Tapi… Aku telah berjanji kepada Tetsucchi untuk tak mengatakan apapun." Kise masih berkilah. Tapi sungguh apa yang ia katakan membuatnya ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri. Salah, salah! Kalimat tadi jelas salah! Itu hanya membuatnya kelihatan semakin jelas tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kise mengatupkan mulutnya dan menatap Seijuurou. Kening pemuda itu mengkerut sekarang, berusaha mencerna ucapan Kise.

"Maksudmu…Tetsuya sudah tau?"

"Se-seicchi…"

Dari tempat mereka berdiri bahkan Aomine dan Kise bisa mengetahui bahwa Seijuurou menahan nafas. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya ke tempat buah-buahan dan mengambil sebuah pisau buah yang diletakkan disana. Kini digenggamnya pisau itu erat dengan posisi diarahkan ke tempat Kise berdiri.

"Tak peduli kau Kise Ryouta atau bukan, pisau ini akan menembus kepalamu jika kau tak menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Sekarang." Ancaman pembunuhan.

"Ooi, Seijuurou!"

"Diam, Daiki." Ia hanya melirik Aomine sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kise. "Katakan."

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sungguh Kise ingin mati saja sekarang. Semua yang ia katakan hanya membuat masalah semakin keruh dan kacaunya ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk lari kali ini. Ia tetap tak ingin mengkhianati Tetsuya. Tapi jika posisinya seperti sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tubuh Kise gemetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak meminta maaf pada Tetsuya. Ia akan menerima hukuman apapun dari anak itu nanti. Sekarang ia hanya harus mengatakan semua yang ia tahu kepada Seijuurou.

"Tetsucchi…" Suara Kise berhenti ketika ia menelan ludah. "Tetsucchi sebenarnya…" Dan berhenti lagi.

Demi Tuhan Seijuurou dan Aomine sama-sama tidak tahan menghadapi kelambanan Kise. Tapi mereka harus sabar menanti semua kalimat yang hendak Kise katakan. Nafas mereka sama-sama berhenti selama beberapa detik.

Kise membuka suara, "Tetsucchi sebenarnya bukan adik kembar Seicchi."

Huh?

Aomine melongo. Tatapan matanya kosong. Seijuurou mematung. Pisau yang tadi ia genggam perlahan jatuh dan menghantam lantai keramik begitu saja. Rasanya mereka berdua jadi tuli mendadak.

Tetsucchi…sebenarnya bukan adik kembar Seicchi… Kalimat itu terulang sekali lagi di pikiran mereka.

Apa Kise mengigau? Apa katanya tadi? Tak mungkin.

Mendadak Seijuurou tertawa keras, membuat Aomine dan Kise kini memandangi pemuda itu takut. Meski otaknya tak menerima hal itu, tapi tubuhnya tak sejalan. Seijuurou oleng dan bersandar di pinggiran meja. Dicengkram erat rambutnya dan senyum hambar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Se-seijuurou…"

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda denganku, Ryouta. Kau tau aku benci lelucon tak peduli itu lucu atau tidak. Dan ucapanmu itu benar-benar lelucon untukku." Ia tertawa lagi. Tawa hambar. Tawa yang membuat Kise menatap Seijuurou frustasi.

"Seicchi…"

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin… Tetsuya bukan adikku, huh? JANGAN BERCANDA!" Teriakan itu membuat Kise dan Aomine langsung mematung tak berani bicara.

Tetsuya bukan adiknya. Tetsuya bukan adiknya. Kalimat itu berputar berulang-ulang sampai rasanya membuat Seijuurou gila. Sekuat tenaga ia mengenyahkan kata-kata itu, tapi semakin ingin ia singkirkan justru terdengar semakin kencang. Demi apapun lagi ini sudah benar-benar dibatas ambang prediksinya.

TETSUYA BUKAN ADIKNYA?!

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Suara Yukari yang gemetar membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke pintu masuk ke dapur. Gadis itu mengatupkan mulutnya dengan tubuh gemetar. "Ki-kise-kun…maksudmu Tetsuya sudah tau rahasia itu?"

DAMN. Seijuurou mendadak bergidik saat mendengar apa yang Yukari katakan. Dengan ini jelaslah bahwa rahasia yang Yukari maksud memang rahasia yang sama dengan yang baru saja Kise katakan.

Aomine menarik tangan Kise. Meminta penjelasan lebih darinya. "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda. Darimana kau dapat pemikiran gila semacam itu, Kise?!" Ia sendiri juga marah dengan apa yang tadi Kise katakan.

Sedang pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bergeming. Ia menunduk dan nyaris menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan mendapati reaksi semua orang dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga Kise sama tidak percayanya dengan Aomine dan Seijuurou. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"KISE-KUN!" Yukari berteriak kepadanya. "Jelaskan bagaimana caranya Tetsuya tau? Dan…kenapa dia masih disini dan bersikap seakan-akan ia tak tau apapun?!" Yukari tak terima. Satu-satunya yang ia kira bisa menjadi kartu truff terakhir ternyata sudah terbongkar.

Kenapa semua jadi diluar kendali begitu? Ini benar-benar konyol.

Kise menarik nafas. "Beberapa malam yang lalu Tetsucchi dan aku sama-sama tak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran Mitsuki-sama dan Akashi-sama. Saat itulah tak sengaja kami dengar bahwa Tetsucchi…" Kalimatnya menghilang, ia melirik Seijuurou yang tampak menunggu lanjutannya.

Tapi Kise tak melanjutkan. Percuma dilanjutkan toh semuanya tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Kise menunduk lagi.

Mata Seijurou kosong. Nafasnya kacau. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Dimana…Tetsuya…?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Seicchi—"

"Dimana Tetsuya sekarang?!"

"Aku disini, Seijuurou-kun."

DEG.

Oh, Tuhan… Semua benar-benar kacau.

Semua tatapan tertuju ke ambang pintu dapur. Melihat Tetsuya yang berdiri disana dengan wajah datar. Sejenak tatapan mata Tetsuya langsung tertuju ke arah Kise yang tersentak kaget karena kehadirannya.

"Tetsucchi, maafkan aku…"

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Ia langsung menatap Seijuurou yang sudah berjalan sangat cepat ke arahnya. Detik itu juga Seijuurou langsung menarik tangan Tetsuya dan menyeret pemuda itu meninggalkan dapur. Tak ada yang berani bergerak saat mereka masih mendengar hentakkan kaki Seijurou di koridor.

Sepeninggal mereka, mendadak Yukari terjatuh lemas di lantai. Kedua manik ungunya bergerak gelisah dan nyaris menangis. "Tak mungkin… Tak mungkin Tetsuya sudah mengetahuinya… Bagaimana bisa…" Ia tampak bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Aomine masih mematung. Ia menatap Kise yang hanya diam. "Kise…"

Kise menangis. Ia menunduk dengan pundak bergetar. Tak kuasa melihat Kise menangis, pemuda disampingnya langsung merangkul pundak Kise dan mengusap rambut Kise lembut. Tak ada yang bisa Aomine katakan sekarang. Mereka bertiga yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya diam.

~OoOoO~

Dengan kasar Seijuurou mendorong Tetsuya masuk ke kamarnya. Seijuurou masuk juga dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu berdiri di balik pintu, enggan menatap Tetsuya yang hanya memandanginya datar.

"Sei—"

"Kau bercanda, Tetsuya…" Seijuurou bicara. Kini ia menatap Tetsuya. "Katakan apa yang tadi kudengar itu hanya lelucon kalian semua. Kau…bukan adikku, huh?"

Dalam hati Seijuurou berharap Tetsuya akan mengatakan ini semua memang hanya lelucon…

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Itu benar."

Kemudian harapan itu runtuh seketika. Jika tak bersandar di pintu, Seijuurou yakin kakinya akan kehilangan kekuatan dan tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai.

Pikirannya kosong.

"Kapan…kau mengetahuinya…?"

"Saat Seijuurou-kun ke Iggris kemarin."

"Dan kau tak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?" Mendadak suara Seijuurou berubah lirih. Jelas sekali suaranya sarat dengan nada tidak percaya bahwa orang yang paling ia percayai bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya. Seijuurou tak akan kecewa jika kedua orang tuanya tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi hatinya begitu kecewa saat ia tahu Tetsuya pun menyembunyikan hal ini. Bukankah Tetsuya sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan apapun yang terjadi kepada Seijuurou?

Kenapa dia hanya diam dan menanggung semua sendiri…?

Kenapa?

Seijuurou menelan ludah sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Sial sekali karena rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ia tak mau menangis di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Tetsuya? Katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon~" Seijuurou menunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan pelan-pelan memukul daun pintu dibelakangnya.

Sekuat tenaga Tetsuya memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Melihat Seijuurou seperti inilah yang tak ia inginkan. Tetsuya hanya ingin menanggung rasa sakit itu sendiri saja. Tak ingin membiarkan Seijuurou juga menanggungnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun."

Jika maaf saja cukup, maka untuk apa ada hukum di dunia ini? Yang Seijuurou inginkan bukan sekedar permintaan maaf. Ia ingin penjelasan dari Tetsuya. Ia ingin memahami situasi aneh ini.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maaf. Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Satu langkah ia mendekati Seijuurou sampai ia berhenti ketika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Diraihnya wajah Seijuurou agar ia menatap wajah Tetsuya. Kini mereka hanya saling berpandangan dalam keheningan. Samar, Seijurou tahu mata Tetsuya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bukan adik kandungmu…" bisik Tetsuya lirih. "Aku hanyalah anak sebatang kara yang dilahirkan oleh sahabat Okaasan yang meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Aku terlahir satu bulan lebih muda daripada Seijuurou-kun. Dan karena Ibu kandungku tak memiliki siapapun, Okaasan memutuskan untuk merawatku dan mengklaimku sebagai adik kembarmu."

Ya. Itulah yang Mitsuki katakan hari itu kepadanya. Ketika mereka bicara berdua saja…

.

"Tetsuya-kun…maafkan aku…" Mitsuki menangis pilu sambil memeluk Tetsuya yang kaku. Tangisan Mitsuki begitu mengoyak hati Tetsuya. Terlebih lagi ucapan maaf yang ia katakan. Kata maaf yang terlalu terlambat bagi Tetsuya sekarang.

Ucapan maaf yang seharusnya Mitsuki katakan sembilan belas tahun yang lalu.

Kenapa ia bisa menyimpan semua ini begitu rapat? Kenapa baru ketahuan sekarang disaat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berniat melawan Ayah mereka sendiri? Kini Tetsuya serasa hampa dan kehilangan pegangan. Ia tak tahu untuk apa lagi ia hidup.

Pelukan Mitsuki terlepas. Wanita itu mengusap air matanya sambil terisak. "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membohongi Tetsuya-kun. Karena meski aku bukanlah Ibu yang melahirkan Tetsuya-kun, bagiku Tetsuya-kun adalah putraku. Adik dari Seijuurou. Aku begitu menyayangimu. Kumohon Tetsuya-kun bisa mengerti…"

Kenapa baru sekarang Mitsuki memintanya untuk mengerti? Waktu sembilan belas tahun sudah terlalu lama bagi Tetsuya untuk mengerti?

Sekarang mengertilah ia kenapa sang Ayah begitu menyalahkannya lima tahun yang lalu. Pastilah karena bagi Ayah, Tetsuya benar-benar telah mengacaukan keluarga Akashi. Pantas hanya ia yang dibuang, bukan Seijuurou. Karena Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Bukan Tetsuya.

"Kau ingat kisah tentang dua orang sahabat yang dulu kuceritakan kepadamu, Tetsuya-kun?" tanya Mitsuki lagi. "Itu adalah kisahku dengan Ibumu. Seperti yang kukatakan, Ibumu meninggal setelah melahirkanmu. Aku bahkan tak tau dimana Ayah kandungmu dan mungkin ia juga tak tau memiliki seorang anak dari Akane."

Akane… Nama Ibu kandung Tetsuya? Bukan Mitsuki…

Bibir Tetsuya serasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku takut mengatakan semuanya. Aku tak mau membuatmu ataupun Seijuuro terluka lebih jauh jika mengetahui rahasia ini." Lanjut Mitsuki sambil tergugu pilu. "Tadinya…tadinya aku ingin menggunakan rahasia ini sebagai ancaman kepada Ayah kalian—agar Shuichiro paham dan tidak memaksakan pernikahan Seijuurou. Tapi sekarang rasanya sudah hancur. Kau sudah tau semuanya. Percuma saja aku menyembunyikannya…"

"Seijuurou-kun…belum tau, kan?"

Mitsuki menggeleng. "Aku tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Seijuurou mengetahui rahasia ini. Karena itu kugunakan ini sebagai ancaman kepada Ayah kalian. Aku yakin Ayah kalian pun tau apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan jika ia tau."

"Kalau begitu aku tak ingin Seijuurou-kun mengetahuinya…"

Mitsuki menatap Tetsuya syok. "Setelah kau tau, kau tak ingin Seijuurou juga mengetahuinya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas jadi ia bersandar di tempat tidur. Digenggam erat kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Air matanya menetes perlahan dan ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

"Biar aku yang menanggung semuanya. Aku tak ingin membuat Seijuurou sakit lebih dari ini…Okaasan…" lirihnya.

Air mata Mitsuki mengalir lagi. Ia langsung memeluk putranya dan menangis semampunya. Hatinya begitu hancur, tapi ia tahu Tetsuya pastilah jauh lebih hancur darinya. Ini pertama kalinya Mitsuki melihat Tetsuya sehilang harapan seperti ini. Seakan-akan tak ada tujuan lagi dalam hidupnya. Mungkin inilah yang akan terjadi jika semua kebahagiaan yang kau miliki direnggut paksa dari hidupmu dalam waktu sekejapan mata?

Mitsuki menyesal tak mengatakan hal ini dari awal. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu kembali, ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal lagi. Tapi apa gunanya sekarang ia menyesal? Waktu tak akan bisa berputar ulang kembali.

.

Kosong. Pikiran Seijuurou benar-benar kosong. Hampa. Hatinya hampa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap lurus Tetsuya yang menunduk dihadapannya. Seijuurou ingin tertawa lagi rasanya. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan mereka berdua. Seakan-akan mereka berdua boneka menarik yang pantas diangkat tinggi ke langit kemudian dilempar jatuh ke dasar laut terdalam.

Kejam. Terlalu kejam.

Jika ia dan Tetsuya bukanlah saudara, untuk apa semua ini? Untuk apa mereka ditentang? Bukankah jika mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah, cinta mereka itu artinya tak sepenuhnya terlarang? Mungkin mereka memang sama-sama laki-laki, tapi itu lain soal.

Tidak sepantasnya mereka mengalami semua ini jika akhirnya mereka tidak berhubungan darah sama sekali.

Untuk apa Tetsuya dibuang ke Amerika? Untuk apa mereka berpisah tanpa kominkasi selama lima tahun lamanya? UNTUK APA? Katakan pada Seijuurou untuk apa sang Ayah membuat mereka semenderita ini?!

"Hahaha…"

Tetsuya tersentak saat ia mendengar Seijuurou tertawa. Dipandangainya pemuda berambut merah yang kembali mengacak rambutnya. Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar ketakutan.

"Bagus…"

Huh? Bagus…?

"Bagus. Jika kau bukan adikku, itu artinya aku tak perlu ragu-ragu lagi. Ini sudah melebihi di ambang batas. Jika ternyata kau bukan adikku, itu artinya tak perlu ada keragu-raguan lagi dalam hatiku untuk menghancurkan laki-laki itu… Karena itu artinya dia bukan ayahmu…"

Inilah yang tak ingin Tetsuya ataupun Mitsuki inginkan.

Tidak boleh ada kehancuran lebih dari ini…

Seijuurou menyeringai, matanya begitu liar ketika ia merengkuh lengan Tetsuya dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika Tetsuya meringis menahan sakit karena ulahnya.

"Kita hancurkan dia, Tetsuya. Kita hancurkan dia sampai ia merasa menyesal dan tak memiliki arti untuk hidup lagi. Kita buat dia menyesal telah membuat kita berdua semenderita ini. Kita habisi dia…"

Ini bukan Seijuurou. Ini bukan Seijuurou yang Tetsuya kenal!

Dengan kasar Tetsuya langsung menarik lengannya dari Seijuurou. Tentu Seijuurou langsung menatap Tetsuya syok.

"Tetsuya…?"

"Inilah alasan aku tak mau mengatakannya kepada Seijuurou-kun."

"Huh?"

Tetsuya menggeleng frustasi. "Aku tak ingin semuanya jadi lebih berantakan dari ini, Seijuurou-kun." Suaranya lemah dan ia memandangi Seijuurou yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?" Seijuurou masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Tetsuya. "Bukankah kau bersedia bersekutu denganku untuk menghancurkannya?!"

"Aku memang mengatakannya. Itu karena aku membenci Otoosan juga. Aku ingin ia bisa memahami rasa sakit yang pernah kurasakan. Tapi," Suara Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, "tapi tidak ketika aku tau dia bukan ayahku! Aku paham kenapa ia begitu membenciku yang telah merusak hidupmu. Sekarang semua berbeda, Seijuurou-kun!"

"APANYA YANG BERBEDA?!" Amarah Seijuurou tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia maju selangkah dan merengkuh kedua lengan Tetsuya. Matanya menatap marah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Satu tetes air mata kini mengalir dari sudut mata Tetsuya. Tangisan itu membuat amarah Seijuurou mendadak menghilang dan cengkraman di kedua lengan Tetsuya mengendur begitu saja. Tangan Seijuurou terkulai lemah saat ia mendengar Tetsuya terisak pelan.

Yang lebih membuat Seijuurou sakit adalah Tetsuya yang menangis seperti ini… Seijuurou tak pernah mau membuat Tetsuya menangis.

"Tetsuya…"

"Aku menyerah…"

Seijuurou tak ingin ini terjadi… Sungguh…

Kedua tangan Tetsuya bergerak menyeka air matanya sendiri sambil menarik nafas. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Seijuurou karena ia bisa mengetahuinya, Seijurou menatapnya penuh luka.

"Aku menyerah." Ulang Tetsuya lebih pilu. "Lebih baik kita hentikan semuanya, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak ingin kau menghancurkan siapapun lagi, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak ingin kau menghancurkan keluargamu sendiri…"

"Meski itu artinya kau dan aku hancur berkeping-keping?" Suara Seijuurou terdengar begitu lirih. Penuh luka.

"Biarkan hanya aku yang hancur. Seijuurou-kun adalah satu-satunya yang tak ingin kulihat hancur. Aku tak ingin melihat Seijuurou-kun menghancurkan keluarga Seijuurou-kun sendiri. Aku tak ingin menorehkan luka lebih dalam lagi dihati Seijuurou-kun."

Itulah harapan Akashi Tetsuya…

Seijuurou tak tahan lagi. Ia menunduk saat ia sadar satu tetes air mata kini mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tak mampu menahan semuanya lagi. Baginya ini sudah lebih dari batas yang mampu ia terima. Hatinya begitu hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan rasa sakit sudah tak mampu ia rasakan. Terlalu hampa. Terlalu hambar.

"Aku menyayangimu…"

_Apa gunanya kata-kata itu sekarang jika akhirnya kau menyerah, Tetsuya…? _Seijuurou ingin mengatakannya, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu."

_Tidak. Jangan katakan itu… Kumohon…_

"Aku selalu mempercayai Seijuurou-kun."

_Kau berbohong. Kau tak akan lagi mempercayaiku. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku tetap menghancurkan Otoosan dan semua yang ada dihadapanku? Jika akhirnya aku menghancurkanmu juga? Bukan kau saja yang hancur, Tetsuya. Aku… Aku juga hancur…_

Tangan Tetsuya dengan gemetar menyentuh dada Seijuurou dan menjatuhkan kepalanya disana. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

_Maaf tak ada artinya lagi. Semua benar-benar tak ada artinya lagi._

"Tetsuya," Dengan pelan Seijuurou menyentuh pundak Tetsuya dan mendorong tubuh itu darinya. "Keluar…" Permintaan itu terdengar begitu putus asa—

"Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri…"

—dan menyakitkan.

~OoOoO~

Shuichiro hanya duduk diam di kantornya ketika ia sadar ponselnya berdering halus. Diraihnya malas dan ia terdiam saat melihat ID 'Tetsuya' yang muncul disana. Ini pertama kali putranya itu menelepon.

Diangkatnya panggilan itu. "Tetsuya?"

"Otoosan…" Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dari sebrang sana. Dan kenyataan itu membuat kening Shuichiro mengkerut penasaran.

Ada apa? Kenapa suara Tetsuya seperti tengah menangis? Tapi tentu harga dirinya tak mengizinkannya bertanya meski kini sebersit rasa khawatir menggelayuti benaknya. Meski ia tampak dingin dan begitu membenci Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga dulu ia juga menyayangi anak itu. Hanya saja rasa sayangnya menghilang entah kemana saat ia tahu Tetsuya dan Seijuurou menjalin hubungan cinta.

Shuichiro berpikir rasa sayang itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Tapi rasanya ia keliru. Malam itu, saat ia melihat Tetsuya menangis ketika ia mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Mitsuki, hatinya mendadak pias. Memandangi wajah penuh luka Tetsuya membuat ia merasa aneh.

Ia sempat berpikir mungkin Tetsuya akan mengatakan semua kepada Seijuurou. Tapi lagi-lagi prediksinya meleset jauh. Seijuurou tampak masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Aku yang kalah…"

Ucapan Tetsuya membuat pria paruh baya itu tersentak.

Kalah?

"Aku menyerah." Tetsuya melanjutkan lebih lirih. "Aku juga telah memutuskannya, aku akan kembali ke Amerika."

Apa katanya?

Tubuh Shuichiro kaku.

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku. Biarkan Seijuurou-kun bahagia. Jika untuk itu aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, aku bersedia. Kumohon berhenti melukainya…Akashi-sama."

"Tetsuya…"

"Selamat malam—tuuuuutt—"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Untuk pertama kalinya Shuichiro terdiam karena ucapan putranya sendiri. Hatinya terasa kacau. Mendengar ucapan Tetsuya bukannya membuat ia merasa lega tapi justru membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada anak itu.

Kenapa semua jadi berjalan tak sesuai dengan prediksinya…

.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/N:**

Dikarenakan menjelang akhir tahun dan musim liburan semester, aku bakal punya banyak waktu untuk sibuk ngetik setiap harinya~ (mungkin, soalnya bisa istirahat sejenak jd tutor)

jadi rencananya fic Unrequited dan Family's Curse akan ditamatkan bulan ini (itupun kalau nggak meleset dari prediksi).

Utk Unrequited sendiri rencana cuma ada 9 chapter. So, two more chapters to go~ Sedangkan Family's Curse masih belum dipastikan berapa chap lagi, tapi kayaknya ga beda jauh sama Unrequited. Jumlah chap dr smua fic multi-chap yg pernah kutulis ga pernah lebih dr 13 soalnya (fav number)~

So, makasih untuk dukungan semuanya ^3^ #kissu

Review kalian yg bkin ide terus ngalir di otak karatan(?) ini~ huahaha

**Akhir kata, review again onegai? ^^**

**Sign with love,**

** InfiKiss**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

_"Untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting,_

_terkadang kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang juga penting._

_Kuanggap ini sebagai harga yang harus kubayar karena telah membuat keluarga ini berantakan."_

_._

_"Kau pengecut... Tetsuya..._

_Tapi dibandingkan dirimu... Akulah pecundang yang sesungguhnya."_

.

**Unrequited**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**Drama/Hurt/Family**

**Maybe some typo(s), OOC and a lot of OC(s)**

**_I do not own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**~PART 1**

**You Are the Only One I Love**

**.**

**.**

"Seijuurou-kun. Aku menemukan sesuatu disini~"

Seijuurou melirik ke arah semak mawar, asal darimana panggilan tadi berasal. Keningnya mengkerut saat ia tengah berdiri di bawah ring basket pendek dengan tangan masuk ke saku celana selututnya. Dari rimbunan tanaman mawar itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa jumput rambut kebiruan disana.

Penarasan, bocah kecil berambut merah itu segera berlari ke semak mawar dan menemukan Tetsuya tengah berjongkok. Mata baby blue bocah itu tertuju ke sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Mana bolanya?" tanyanya karena setahunya Tetsuya tadi hendak mengambil bola basket yang terpental ke semak tersebut.

Testuya menatap Seijuurou dengan wajah datar. Lalu ia menunduk lagi saat menujuk ke sebuah tanaman bunga liar yang tumbuh di antara semak-semak mawar. Tanaman itu begitu kecil dan kelihatan rapuh. Bunganya berwarna kuning dan hanya satu. Permukaan daunya tampak kasar dan kusam.

"Ada tanaman bunga liar disini. Jarang sekali," Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Seijuurou kini ikut berjongkok disamping Tetsuya dan tanpa perasaan bersalah memetik bunga itu begitu saja. Tentu Tetsuya langsung melotot. Mata bulat dengan iris birunya mendadak berkaca-kaca sekarang. Tak terima dengan apa yang kakaknya lakukan.

"Kenapa dipetik? Kenapa? Bunga itu kan hanya satu!" Ditariknya lengan Seijuurou kuat-kuat. Bahkan membuat Seijuurou oleng dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Apa, sih?" Seijuurou langsung menyingkirkan tangan kecil Tetsuya dari lengannya. Kini sepasang manik heterokromatiknya memandangi bunga kuning itu sebal. "Ini kan hanya bunga liar."

"Tapi tetap saja bunga!"

Dipandanginya Seijuurou sesaat. Dan beberapa detik saja air mata Tetsuya langsung menetes. Bocah kecil itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya. Terisak pelan sambil berbisik menyalahkan Seijurou yang gantian heran dengan sikap sang adik.

"Tetsuya…ini 'kan hanya bunga…" Suara Seijuurou kecil mendadak lirih saat ia menepuk kepala adiknya. Tapi Tetsuya tak mendengarkan Seijuurou dan tetap terisak. Bahkan ia tak peduli kalau Seijuurou berjanji akan mengajarkan cara bermain basket kalau ia mau berhenti menangis.

Sebal atas ulah adiknya yang keras kepala, Seijuurou mendengus, "Sudah jangan menangis. Ini kan hanya tanaman bunga liar, nanti juga tumbuh lagi." hiburnya seadanya.

Tangisan Tetsuya berhenti. Dipandanginya Seijuurou dengan mata basah namun sepasang irisnya kini berbinar penuh harapan. Ekspresinya masih tetap datar namun pipinya bersemu kemerahan di balik kulit pucatnya. "Sungguh? Nanti bunganya akan mekar lagi?"

Seijuurou mengangguk mantap. "Karena bunga liar bisa tumbuh dan berkembang baik dengan mudah, itu yang Okaasan katakan kepadaku."

Ditatapnya tanaman yang kini tanpa bunga. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah mungilnya saat jemari kecil Tetsuya mengusap lembaran daun itu. "Keren, ya. Kalau mawar harus diurus dengan baik, sedang bunga kecil ini bisa tumbuh bahkan tanpa diurus siapapun. Hebat. Dia benar-benar kuat ya, Seijuurou-kun?" tanyanya polos.

Seijuurou tersenyum memandangi adiknya kemudian mengusap kepala Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu. Jika sudah besar nanti kita juga harus bisa menjadi seperti bunga ini, Tetsuya."

"Huh?"

"Kita harus bisa kuat dan bertahan hidup dengan kekuatan kita sendiri, itu yang selalu Otoosan katakan. Meski disekeliling kita ada orang-orang hebat dan kuat, kita harus jadi yang paling hebat dan tak terkalahkan."

Kedua manik biru Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou ragu. "Kalau Seijurou-kun pasti bisa. Tapi kalau aku sepertinya tak bisa… Okaasan sering bilang kalau aku ini seperti kaca yang bisa pecah kapanpun." Gerutunya kemudian dengan gaya khas anak-anak.

Alasan itu membuat Seijuurou tertawa. Diusap lagi kepala sang adik. "Kalau begitu akan kubagi kekuatanku untuk Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu menjaga Tetsuya karena Tetsuya itu adikku."

Tetsuya memandangi Seijuurou. "Apa itu artinya aku dan Seijuurou-kun akan terus bersama?"

"Selamanya." Seijuurou tersenyum ceria. "Aku dan Tetsuya akan terus bersama selamanya. Janji?" Lalu disodorkannya jari kelingking di tangan kanan ke hadapan wajah Tetsuya.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, menautkan jari kelingkingya di jari sang kakak. Tetsuya mengangguk polos. "Selamanya..."

_Selamanya…_

_Selamanya…_

Mendadak kedua mata Seijuurou terbuka paksa. Wajahnya berkeringat dan dadanya berdegup sangat cepat. Pemuda itu mendorong paksa tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di pintu kamar. Ekor matanya melirik ke jendela. Langit yang tampak disana masih gelap.

Kapan ia tertidur? Seingatnya, tadi ia tengah duduk termenung memikirkan Tetsuya.

Satu tangan kini ditumpukan di lutut untuk menopang wajahnya yang menunduk. "Selamanya…" Kalimat itu terucap pelan dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum getir sambil menghela nafas berat.

Kenapa hatinya hampa sekali? Di saat begini kenapa mimpi itu yang menjadi bunga tidurnya?

_Selamanya, huh?_

_Hei, Tetsuya… Selamanya itu…sampai kapan?_

~OoOoO~

Ruang makan itu benar-benar hening. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, seakan mereka yang ada disana tak saling mengenal. Karena bagaimanapun mereka hanya larut di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tetsuya merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak muncul di ruang makan pagi ini. Jelas Seijuurou, Yukari dan Shuichiro bisa mengetahui alasannya. Tapi meski Mitsuki tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin, wanita itu juga bisa menerka sesuatu telah terjadi. Apalagi saat Seijuurou masuk ke ruang makan dengan wajah kusut dan mata lelah seperti orang tidak tidur semalaman.

Yang pertama selesai adalah Seijuurou. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia langsung keluar dari ruang makan dan menghilang entah kemana. Berikutnya adalah Yukari. Gadis ini tak sedingin Seijurou. Meski wajahnya agak pucat dan sembab, ia sempat memohon izin untuk pergi ke universitas dengan sopan di hadapan suami-istri Akashi.

Tinggal Mitsuki dan Shuichiro sekarang.

"Tetsuya tidak sarapan?" Shuichiro membuka suara. Dentingan garpu dan piring yang bertemu menjadi latar belakang pembiacaraan mereka.

Mitsuki melirik suaminya. Tumben sekali ia menanyakan soal Tetsuya. Padahal biasanya ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan anak itu sekalipun ia tak melihat Tetsuya sehari penuh. Shuichiro bahkan tak menaruh minat saat ia dengar Tetsuya demam tinggi beberapa hari lalu.

Kenapa sekarang ia menanyakan Tetsuya?

"Mungkin perasaannya buruk." Mitsuki menjawab sekenanya.

Shuichiro mengangguk, "Apa anak itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Lagi-lagi Mitsuki harus mengalihkan tatapan ke suaminya. Ia semakin heran saja dengan tingkah Shuichiro pagi ini. "Maksudmu? Apa Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu?"

Diletakkan garpu dan sendok di atas meja. Shuichiro menyesap kopinya pelan lalu menatap Mitsuki yang masih setia memandanginya. "Semalam dia meneleponku. Dan mengatakan ia akan kembali ke Amerika…"

DEG.

Mitsuki sontak terdiam tak percaya.

"H-huh," Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, "apa katamu barusan?"

Sama seperti Seijuurou, sang Ayah benci jika harus mengulang ucapannya. Jadi dia tak peduli dan hanya diam memandangi Mitsuki seksama. Menunggu reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan wanita itu.

Kedua mata Mitsuki mengerjap tak percaya. Ia segera beranjak berdiri, berniat mencari Tetsuya. Tapi dehaman pelan Shuichiro membuat wanita itu urung dan sempat menatap suaminya lagi.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya?" tuduhnya dingin.

Jelas Shuichiro tak menjawab begitu saja. Ia menatap ke sudut ruang makan dengan enggan sebelum akhirnya menatap Mitsuki tenang. "Setelah apa yang ia dengar malam itu, kau pikir anak itu akan berdiam diri saja, Mitsuki?" Shuichiro balik bertanya.

"Dia tak akan memutuskan hal ini begitu saja. Kau menyuruhnya pergi kan, Shuichiro?"

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya."

"Lalu?!" Gebrakan di meja segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Kedua mata Mitsuki memandangi suaminya marah—meminta penjelasan lebih. Satu-satunya yang Mitsuki percaya adalah Shuichiro benar-benar mengusir puteranya dari rumah itu.

Sambil menghela nafas, Shichiro menggenggam kedua tangan sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Rasanya berat dan lelah sekali atas semua masalah yang terjadi di keluarga ini. Seingatnya mengurus Akashi Group masih lebih mudah ketimbang masalah keluarganya.

"Yang ia katakan semalam adalah bahwa ia kalah. Ia sudah menyerah. Dan ia ingin aku berhenti melukai Seijuurou. Karena itu Tetsuya bilang akan pergi ke Amerika jika ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tak melukai Seijuurou lagi."

Tatapan Mitsuki semakin bingung saja. Wanita itu kembali duduk di kursi dan mencoba menyelami pikiran suaminya yang justru tampak murung. Padahal Mitsuki kira hal ini akan membuat Shuichiro merasa menang dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu semua akan terjadi—seperti biasanya. Tapi ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah pria absolut itu justru jauh dari prediksinya.

Shuichiro tampak menyesali sesuatu, entah apa.

"Suamiku," Dengan suara lembut, Mitsuki mencoba memanggilnya. Shuichiro tak menatapnya sama sekali jadi wanita itu melanjutkan, "Apa kau bahagia?"

Barulah Shuichiro menatapnya.

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa tujuan hidupmu adalah mendapatkan semua yang kau harapkan. Tapi jika semua itu berhasil kau dapatkan apa itu artinya kau bahagia?" tanyanya lagi. "Seperti sekarang. Kau berhasil 'kan? Kau menang. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou kelihatan tak ada minat untuk menentangmu lagi. Kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Sekarang apa kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan Mitsuki terdengar menyudutkannya.

Apa Shuichiro bahagia? Ah, tidak—seharusnya dia bahagia karena ia menang. Ia tahu Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tak bisa mengalahkannya sejak awal. Ia tahu kemenangan absolut miliknya. Tapi apa ia bahagia sekarang? Kenapa hatinya justru terasa begitu aneh. Seakan-akan ada perasaan yang begitu asing kini mengontrol hatinya.

Apa Shuichiro puas?

Pria itu tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan Mitsuki.

Sedang Mitsuki hanya mampu menghela nafas berat saat dilihatnya Shuichiro hanya diam. Pria itu terlalu egois, terlalu keras. Tapi Mitsuki tahu sekeras apapun, ia tetaplah seorang Ayah. Paling tidak, Ayah dari Seijuurou.

"Aku tau, aku menikah denganmu tanpa cinta." Mulainya lagi. "Tapi lambat laun akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Hanya saja aku tak tau entah sejak kapan rasanya aku mulai sangat tak mengenalimu, Shucihiro." Suaranya lirih.

"Jika kini puteraku harus menikahi wanita yang tidak ia cintai…" Mitsuki terdiam sejenak, "aku harap kelak ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Meski harapan ini terlalu mustahil karena Seijuurou mungkin…tak tau bagaimana caranya mencintai orang lain selain Tetsuya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Mitsuki langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan suaminya yang hanya mampu duduk diam di ruangan itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa dikatakan Shuichiro sekarang. Jika dirinya adalah sebuah batu, mungkin saat ini ia tengah bergulir terperosok ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Gelap dan dingin, juga menakutkan. Karena tak ada siapapun yang akan menggapainya kelak. Tidak Mitsuki. Tidak salah satu dari kedua puteranya. Tidak siapapun.

~OoOoO~

Kapan terakhir kalinya Seijuurou merasa begitu jatuh cinta dengan langit biru? Atau terakhir kali Seijuurou merasa sangat nyaman ketika menghirup aroma vanilla yang begitu familiar? Atau terakhir kali dia merasa begitu bahagia saat menggenggam tangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya?

Kapan?

Tidak. Seijuurou tak mampu mengingatnya.

Meski sekarang ia tengah duduk di café kantornya—sengaja memilih sebuah kursi di balkon café agar ia bisa melihat langit biru. Juga memesan segelas vanilla shake meski ia sendiri belum pernah benar-benar meminumnya. Tapi rasanya berbeda dengan langit biru dan aroma vanilla yang begitu kental di ingatannya.

Sama-sama biru memang, tapi warna langit dan bola mata Tetsuya tidak sama. Aroma vanilla dari milkshake yang ia pesan juga berbeda dengan yang ada di tubuh Tetsuya.

Ditatapnya kosong map coklat yang ada di atas meja.

Untuk apa sekarang map itu? Senjata terakhir yang ia kira akan ia gunakan untuk melawan Ayahnya sendiri sekarang nampak tak begitu berguna. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan benda itu?

Jika Tetsuya saja sudah menyerah, maka apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jika orang yang ia cintai tak menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, maka untuk siapa Seijuurou berjuang sekarang?

Entahlah. Seijuurou tak tahu lagi.

Seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Seijuurou menoleh enggan dan menemukan Aomine disana.

"Melamun, Bos?" sapanya santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Daiki? Apa kau tidak ke kampus?"

Aomine memutar bola matanya, menyandarkan pundaknya ke bantalan kursi. "Disaat begini aku tak ada niat untuk belajar. Kau pikir bagaimana caranya berkonsentrasi saat pacarku semalaman menangis tak mau berhenti dan dua sahabatku tampak seperti mayat hidup begini?"

Senyum meremehkan tampak di wajah Seijuurou. "Jadi Ryouta menangis semalaman?"

"Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Tetsu."

"Oh, ya…" Hanya itu balasan Seijuurou. Lalu kedua pemuda itu kembali diam di pikiran masing-masing.

Seijuurou hanya menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong sedangkan Aomine kini memandanginya seksama. Saat ini pemuda berkulit gelap itu berusaha mencari-tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Ingin bertanya, tapi Aomine enggan.

"Hei, Daiki…" panggilan Seijuurou membuat Aomine menatapnya serius. "Apa aku ini benar-benar pantas untuk Tetsuya?"

Apa Seijuurou pantas untuk Tetsuya?

Kening Aomine mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Sejenak ia mencari jawaban yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur Seijuurou. Tapi semakin dicari, justru semakin buntu. Rasanya tak ada kalimat yang tepat yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Mendadak satu kalimat terlintas dipikiran Aomine. "Tetsu…dia sangat mempercayaimu."

Ucapan itu membuat Seijuurou menatap Aomine. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat memandang lurus ke meja dihadapannya kemudian berdeham pelan. Lalu melanjutkan, "Dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kurasa hanya dia yang bisa menentukan apakah kau pantas atau tidak baginya. Yang kutahu, Kise bilang disaat ia mengetahui rahasia itu pun ia masih memikirkanmu. Jadi kurasa kau sendiri tau jawabannya 'kan, Seijuurou?"

Seijuuro tak membalasnya. Tatapan matanya datar ketika ia kembali memandangi langit.

Aomine salah. Seijuurou tak tahu jawabannya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apakah dirinya pantas atau tidak bagi Tetsuya. Seijuurou terlanjur kehilangan arah bahkan tak mampu lagi meraih Tetsuya yang perlahan meninggalkannya sendiri. Kembali seperti lima tahun yang lalu…hanya saja lebih menakutkan.

Karena ini lebih terasa seperti hidup namun telah mati.

"Jika Tetsuya mempercayaiku…kenapa dia menyerah?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan pelan, seakan-akan Seijuurou bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Tampak seperti berusaha menepis beberapa pikiran buruk tentang Tetsuya-nya.

Wajah itu tertunduk dalam-dalam. Dicengkramnya map coklat yang ada di atas meja. "Jika ia mencintaiku…kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Seijuurou tak tahu bagaimana harus melangkah sekarang.

~OoOoO~

Tinggal dua hari lagi menjelang hari pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari…

Tetsuya berjalan tergesa-gesa melintasi koridor rumah. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum tipis saat ada pelayan yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya, lalu kembali berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu yang baru saja sampai siang ini.

Tiket pesawat.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou. Ia tak yakin apakah Seijuurou ada disana atau tidak karena sudah dua hari mereka sama sekali tak bertemu. Salahkan rumah keluarga Akashi yang sangat besar sehingga memungkinkan satu sama lain anggota keluarganya tak bertemu meski tinggal di satu atap.

Tetsuya harus mengatakannya kepada Seijuurou masalah kepergiannya ke Amerika. Meski sungguh ia sendiri tak yakin apakah mengatakannya adalah hal yang benar atau tidak. Paling tidak Tetsuya ingin Seijuurou jadi orang kedua yang tahu setelah Ayah mereka. Tetsuya enggan menyembunyikan sesuatu lebih jauh dari Seijuurou.

Namun saat jemarinya hendak mengetuk pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu kamar Yukari yang terbuka.

"Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya langsung menoleh. "Yukari-san?"

Tatapan mata Yukari dingin, tak seangkuh biasanya. Pertama ia menatap pintu kamar Seijuurou selama beberapa detik, tampak tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Lalu ia menatap Tetsuya dan menghela nafas.

"Seijuurou tak ada di kamarnya. Sejak kemarin malam ia lembur di perusahaan dan tidak pulang ke rumah."

Saat Yukari mengatakannya, diam-diam Tetsuya menyembunyikan tiket pesawat di tangan ke balik tubuhnya. Kise ataupun Aomine sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun soal Seijuurou yang tidak kembali ke rumah. Karena Tetsuya tak lagi makan bersama keluarganya pun ia jadi tak mengetahui keadaan Seijuurou. Tetsuya terlalu takut menemui pemuda itu.

Sadar akan kebingungan yang tergambar di wajah Tetsuya, gadis itu langsung menghela nafas lagi. "Tetsuya-kun,"

Tetsuya menatapnya.

"Aku ingin kita bicara sebentar saja."

.

.

Di saat yang sama Seijuurou justru tengah berada di perusahaan lain keluarga Akashi. Perusahaan dimana selama ini Ayahnya berada sebagai pemimpin utama. Sejak Seijuurou ditetapkan sebagai direktur utama Akashi Group yang berada di Tokyo, sang Ayah memutuskan memperhatikan kinerja anaknya dari perusahaan cabang lain yang berada di sekitar Kanagawa.

Pemuda dengan mata heterokromatik itu menatap datar sang Ayah yang memandanginya lurus.

"Seijuurou, ada apa kau kesini?"

Tak menjawab. Seijuurou melangkah mendekati meja sang Ayah. Ditangannya ada dua map coklat yang sengaja ia bawa dan segera ia letakkan di atas meja itu. Tentu Shuichiro menatap kedua map itu penuh tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"Apa ini?"

"Satu map berisi beberapa fotoku yang kudapatkan dari orang yang kau suruh membuntutiku dan Tetsuya." Seijuurou menjawab dingin. "Dan satu map lagi…" Ia terhenti sejenak, "adalah map yang berisi kehancuran Akashi Group, Akashi-sama."

DEG.

Akashi-sama… Sama dengan cara Tetsuya memanggil nama Shuichiro untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tangan Shuichiro langsung meraih kedua map itu. Ia membuka map pertama yang ternyata hanya berisi foto. Sambil berdecak, ia meletakkan map itu kembali ke meja. Pantas saja sekretarisnya mengaku kehilangan kontak dengan mata-mata yang ia suruh mengawasi gerak-gerik si kembar. Ternyata Seijuurou sudah mendapatkannya lebih dulu dari Shuichiro.

Lalu ia membuka map kedua. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar kertas dan ia membacanya dengan seksama. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja kedua matanya melebar tak percaya dan ia menatap Seijuurou tajam. Marah. Tak terima. Sedangkan puteranya masih memandanginya datar.

"Kau…"

Seijuurou terseyum tipis. Senyum hambar. Karena bagaimanapun juga hati Seijuurou kini sudah terlanjur mati rasa bahkan untuk menghadapi ekspresi marah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau tentu tak akan pernah berpikir aku akan mendapatkan dokumen itu 'kan?" tanya Seijuurou. "Isinya adalah daftar semua perusahaan yang pernah kau kalahkan juga perusahaan pesaing Akashi Group di beberapa negara maju seperti Asia, Eropa dan Amerika. Aku pun telah mencari tau apa saja yang perusahaan itu lakukan dan butuhkan untuk memudahkanku menjalin kerja sama terselubung untuk menghancurkan Akashi Group. Tentu memonopoli beberapa presedir perusahaan hebat bukan hal sulit untuk kulakukan."

"Kau berniat menghancurkan semua yang telah kudapatkan, Seijuurou?"

"Ya." Seijuurou sempat memejamkan mata sekali sambil mendengus pelan. "Aku memang ingin menghancurkanmu. Menghancurkanmu sampai kau tak bisa bangkit lagi. Sampai kau paham betapa hancurnya Tetsuya dan diriku ketika kau menghancurkan kami berdua." Tatapan mata itu tajam dan menakutkan. Iris merah-emasnya seakan tengah mengoyak Shuichiro. Jelas sekali kebencian terpancar dari sana.

Sang Ayah meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja. Ia menatap lurus puteranya. "Lalu kenapa kau tunjukkan benda ini kepadaku? Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menghancurkanku dengan mudah. Kenapa kau membuka kartumu sendiri dihadapanku?"

Seseorang pernah bilang, jangan pernah membesarkan seekor bayi harimau jika tak ingin merasakan cakarannya. Dan itulah yang terjadi kepada Akashi Shuichiro. Ia telah membesarkan putera kecilnya menjadi seekor harimau menakutkan dan kini harimau itu nyaris menyerangnya…

"Karena sekarang aku tak membutuhkannya lagi."

…Hanya nyaris menyerang. Karena harimau dihadapannya kini sudah kehilangan cakar dan taringnya lebih dulu sebelum ia menyerang.

Seijuurou sudah menyerah. Sama seperti Tetsuya…

"Otoosan…" Seijuurou ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri saat ia masih memanggil Shuichiro dengan nama itu. Saat itu Seijuurou tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu sarat dengan luka dan keputus-asaan. Senyum yang membuat Akashi Shuichiro menahan nafasnya sendiri.

Tak pernah dilihatnya Seijuurou separah ini. Dan ini karena ulah Ayahnya sendiri?

Seijuurou menarik nafas untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang merayapi hatinya lagi. "Aku kalah. Aku menyerah."

Menyerah tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi kenapa kali ini dengan mudahnya ia menyerah tanpa melawan lagi? Seijuuro adalah tipe orang yang akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—sama seperti Shuichiro.

Tapi sekarang… Tubuhnya tampak seperti seonggok boneka kayu yang kehilangan tali-tali yang menggerakkannya. Tampak seperti mayat hidup yang tak tahu kemana harus melangkah lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini bersikap begitu angkuh dan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi. Telah mati…

"Seijuurou…" Shuichiro bahkan tak sadar saat ia memanggil puteranya pelan.

Tampak Seijuurou tak mendengar panggilan itu karena setelah itu ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Shuichiro. Puteranya tak memberi kata-kata apapun sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyisakan Shuichiro dalam kesepian yang begitu dalam.

Shuichiro benci jika ada orang yang menentang kehendaknya. Tapi yang paling ia benci adalah ketika sesuatu berjalan tak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Kini ia sadar bahwa kedua puteranya bukanlah sebuah boneka yang senantiasa bisa ia kendalikan untuk melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Keduanya adalah manusia yang sesungguhnya memiliki perasaan dan bisa memberontak.

Tapi apa? Ketika mereka memberontak, Shuichiro justru mengikat keduanya semakin erat dan mengendalikan keduanya semakin jauh. Semakin melukai mereka. Kini saat pikiran itu mengganggunya, Shuichiro tahu ia telah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari kebodohan apa yang telah ia timbulkan.

Bukan hubungan terlarang Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Tapi Shuichiro sendirilah yang menghancurkan keluarga mereka dengan menggunakan kedua puteranya. Dialah sang penggerak boneka yang justru kini menghancurkan kedua boneka itu sendiri.

.

.

.

**End?**

**Nggak, lah~ Please click next for Part 2~ ^^**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**~PART 2  
**

**You Are the Only One I Love**

**.**

Alunan lembut lullaby milik Seijuurou sama sekali tak bisa membuat Tetsuya merasa tenang. Sejak sore ia hanya menunggu Seijuurou kembali, tapi sampai mendekati tengah malam pun pemuda itu tak kunjung pulang. Tetsuya sempat menghubungi ponsel Seijuurou tapi panggilannya sama sekali tak di jawab.

Ia jelas cemas. Tetsuya sadar apa yang terjadi terhadap Seijuurou adalah kesalahannya.

"Seijuurou-kun…" Matanya menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Memori otaknya memutar balik pembicaraannya dengan Yukari tadi siang.

Saat itu Yukari mengatakan bahwa tempo hari ia pun ikut bersama Seijuurou ke Inggris. Tentu itu pertama kalinya Tetsuya tahu karena Seijuurou atau Aomine tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

"Sei-kun menolakku, kau tau?" Suara Yukari jelas terdengar terluka. "Aku tak tau apa kurangku untuknya. Tapi aku benar-benar marah dan terkejut saat Sei-kun melemparkan jasnya kepadaku tanpa ada niat sedikitpun tergoda olehku."

Tetsuya marah. Ia cemburu. Nafasnya tertahan. Bagaimana bisa ia tak merasa cemburu saat ia tahu Seijuurou nyaris saja jatuh kepada Yukari. Tetsuya masih ingat jelas betapa sakit hatinya saat melihat Seijuurou berdua dengan Yukari dulu di taman mawar.

"Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kudengar kau tau siapa kau sebenarnya." Yukari melanjutkan, "Padahal kukira aku bisa menggunakan rahasia itu untuk membuatmu pergi dari sisi Seijuurou. Tapi aku salah."

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Yukari-san," Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya membuka suara dengan wajah datar, "apa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Aku tak pernah membenci orang separah ini sebelumnya."

Jawaban jujur Yukari justru membuat Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga belum pernah membenci seorang wanita seperti ini sebelumnya." Balas Tetsuya tenang sambil menarik nafas. Memperhatikan sepasang manik ungu Yukari yang menatapnya tajam.

Mungkin inilah saatnya Tetsuya menyudahi semuanya. Demi Seijuurou.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

"Huh?" Kening Yukari mengkerut.

Senyum Tetsuya pudar. "Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga ini—meninggalkan Seijuurou-kun. Kurasa sudah cukup luka yang kutorehkan untuk Seijuurou-kun selama sembilan belas tahun ini. Jika aku pergi, aku harap semua akan berakhir. Karena itu kuminta sesuatu kepadamu, Yukari-san."

Meminta sesuatu? Apa Tetsuya akan meminta Yukari untuk menjaga Seijuurou?

"Apa?" Yukari penasaran juga.

"Bisakah kau batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Seijuurou-kun?"

Kedua mata Yukari sontak melebar saat mendengar permintaan konyol Tetsuya. Bukankah biasanya pihak yang menyerah akan memberikan piala yang diperebutkan dengan berat hati kepada yang menang? Disini, Yukari pemenangnya. Dengan menyerah dan perginya Tetsuya, tentu Seijuurou akan menjadi miliknya.

Tapi kenapa dia justru meminta hal konyol kepada Yukari? Bahkan jika ada yang harus mengatakan hal itu, seharusnya Seijuurou-lah yang mengatakannya. Bukan Tetsuya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seijuurou-kun sama sekali tak akan bahagia. Kau pun tak akan bahagia. Pernikahan itu tak akan membahagiakan satu orang pun yang ada. Tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu?"

Yukari sadar. Ia memang tahu pernikahannya dengan Seijuurou tak akan membuat Seijuurou bahagia. Atau mungkin Yukari juga tak akan bahagia. Tapi tetap ia hanya ingin memiliki Seijuurou. Urusan bahagia atau tidak, itu lain soal. Tapi ketika Tetsuya mengatakannya, kenapa semua terasa begitu sesak?

Yukari menunduk saat air matanya nyaris tumpah lagi. "Kau mengatakan seolah-olah kau satu-satunya yang benar." Ejek Yukari sinis. "Bukankah dengan kau kabur ke Amerika itupun hanya akan melukai Seijuurou-kun?"

Tetsuya terdiam sekarang. Pemuda itu menunduk dan diam-diam mencengkram tiket pesawat di tangannya erat. Tak peduli apakah tiket itu akan rusak atau tidak. Lalu Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tau ini hanya akan membuat Seijuurou-kun terluka. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya caraku untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Cara terakhirku untuk melindungi Seijuurou-kun dan keluarga yang telah membesarkanku selama ini. Jika aku tetap bersikap egois dan mementingkan kebahagiaanku saja, itu membuatku merasa tidak tau balas budi terhadap Okaasan dan Otoosan yang telah membesarkanku."

Hati Yukari mendadak sakit. Jawaban yang Tetsuya katakan sangat jauh dari pikirannya. Entah Akashi Tetsuya itu orang paling bodoh, paling naïf atau paling baik yang pernah Yukari lihat. Karena setelah begitu banyak luka yang menggores hatinya, ia masih sempat memikirkan soal balas budi dan kebahagiaan orang lain? Bahkan malaikat pun akan menertawakannya. Setan di neraka pun akan menyumpahi kebodohannya.

Mata Yukari mengerjap pelan. Ia menelan ludah. "Kau…benar-benar bodoh…" _Bodoh karena terus-terusan mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain dan menomor-duakan kebahagiaan sendiri._

Orang yang akan hancur pertama kali di dunia ini adalah orang setipe Tetsuya. Tapi orang yang seperti inilah yang sesungguhnya dikatakan orang yang akan benar-benar menang.

"Jika kebodohanku ini bisa menyelamatkan mereka yang kusayangi, aku tak peduli." Tetsuya berbalik dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Yukari. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia dengar Yukari terkekeh pilu. Tetsuya kembali menoleh.

Yukari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menatap Tetsuya meremehkan. "Kau pikir dengan caramu ini keluarga Akashi akan merasa berhutang budi padamu? Kau bilang kau mencintai Sei-kun, tapi apa?! Kau meninggalkannya di saat ia paling membutuhkanmu! Bukankah itu artinya kau yang paling pengecut?! Kau takut terluka lebih dalam lagi, itu sebabnya kau kabur!" Emosinya tak terbendung lagi dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Yukari marah. Padahal karena Tetsuya-lah Seijuurou menolaknya. Tapi pemuda yang dipilih oleh Seijuurou kini meninggalkannya. Untuk apa? Untuk kebahagiaan Seijuurou? Semua Dewa yang ada di langit pun tahu itu hanya akan melukai Seijuurou!

Tak langung menjawab, Tetsuya kembali memunggungi Yukari. Kalimat pengecut itu begitu masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ya, Tetsuya memang menyadari betapa pengecutnya dia. Dia juga tahu apa yang ia lakukan hanya melukai Seijuurou, tapi ia tak memiliki jalan lain. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan keluarga Akashi. Hanya itu saja. Apa Tetsuya salah? Katakan ia bodoh atau naïf, atau semua orang jadi membencinya karena hal itu. Tapi apa Tetsuya salah?

"Yukari-san," panggil Tetsuya pelan, "terkadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting, kita harus mengorbankan beberapa hal yang sama pentingnya. Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan keluarga Akashi. Kurasa Ibu yang telah mengandungku akan sangat membenciku jika aku menghancurkan keluarga yang telah membesarkanku. Dan meski untuk hal itu aku akan kehilangan terlalu banyak hal berharga dalam hidupku, kurasa itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk kubayar." Setelah mengatakannya, Tetsuya langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yukari yang terisak sendirian.

Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting, kita harus mengorbankan beberapa hal yang sama pentingnya—katanya? Jangan konyol. Jangan bercanda. Memangnya Akashi Tetsuya itu sebaik apa? Yukari benci! Yukari sangat membenci orang seperti Tetsuya!

.

Kembal ke Tetsuya yang melamun di kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Sebelumnya ia mematikan kotak musik itu dan memilih berjalan keluar kamar.

Hatinya begitu memaksanya untuk menemukan Seijuurou. Tetsuya ingin menemuinya.

~OoOoO~

_Sedang apa kau disini? _Suara itu bermain-main di pikiran Seijuurou. Suara yang terdengar mirip dengan miliknya, hanya saja terkesan begitu meremehkan dan merendahkan. Seijuurou jadi berpikir, mungkin nada seperti inilah yang sering orang dengar ketika ia bicara. Meremehkan dan menyebalkan. Angkuh. Mirip sekali dengan gaya bicara Shuichiro.

Suara itu terkekeh pelan. _Apa kau hanya bisa merenung, Seijuurou?_

Apa? Memangnya apa yang harus Seijuurou lakukan lagi? Ia hanya bisa diam sekarang. Ia 'kan hanya bisa menyerah kali ini.

_Apa yang kau harapkan? Untuk siapa kau hidup? Semua orang yang kau percaya telah membohongimu. Bahkan Tetsuya-MU pun membohongimu. Untuk apa lagi kau bertahan?_

DIAM! DIAM!

_Ia bilang…ia mencintaimu, huh? Apa gunanya cinta kalau akhirnya semua yang selama ini kalian lakukan ternyata tak membuahkan apapun? Jika akhirnya kalian tetap harus berpisah._

KUKATAKAN PADAMU UNTUK DIAM!

_Kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu, kau tau? Dengan menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan semua orang. Ayahmu, Ibumu, Tetsuya-mu. Semua yang membohongimu. Semua yang telah membuatmu seperti sekarang. Kau bisa menghancurkan mereka._

TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK?!

_Brengsek, huh? _Suara yang begitu mirip dengannya itu terkekeh sinis lagi. Bahkan Seijuurou tampak bisa membayangkan ada satu dirinya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Sosok itu begitu menakutkan. Sosok yang begitu mengancam. Kedua manik merah-emasnya terlalu menyudutkan Seijuurou. Dan sosok itu membuka suara, _Seijuurou…kaulah pecundang sebenarnya…_

AKU BUKAN PECUNDANG!

PRANG!

Suara gelas yang pecah memenuhi dapur. Seijuurou pelakunya. Ia mencengkram gelas berisi air yang tadi ia genggam dan melemparkannya ke arah sosok tadi. Sayang gelas itu menembus sosok yang justru memudar dan menghantam pinggiran tembok begitu kencang. Serpihannya kini mengotori lantai keramik dapur rumah Akashi. Sedang nafas Seijuurou memburu. Tatapan matanya liar.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Bahkan suara lembut itu tak lagi bisa menenangkan hatinya kini.

Seijuurou tak menoleh saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ah, tanpa menoleh ia tahu siapa itu. Suara yang begitu familiar untuknya. Dan sentuhan lembut yang kini mengenai pundaknya juga begitu familiar. Tapi bagai sebilah pisau, sentuhan itu membuat hatinya terluka.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya diam. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Seijuurou. Menuruti ucapan sang kakak.

"Aku tak pantas untuk kau sentuh…orang brengsek sepertiku tak pantas untukmu."

Apa maksudnya?

Tetsuya hanya melirik serpihan beling yang ada di lantai. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas apa yang terjadi karena sebelumnya Tetsuya sempat memperhatikan Seijuurou yang duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur dengan menggenggam segelas air. Tapi tiba-tiba ia bersikap aneh. Seijurou menutup kedua telingannya dan seolah-olah telah berteriak kepada seseorang. Sampai akhirnya kejadian gelas melayang itupun menjadi penutup keanehannya.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou. "Seijuurou-kun tampak begitu lelah. Tidurlah…"

"Kau masih peduli?" Suara itu terdengar merendahkan. Ia tertawa pelan dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap Tetsuya. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih terjaga, Tetsuya? Tak bisa tidur juga 'kan?" Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. Hanya saja senyuman itu begitu menyakitkan di mata Tetsuya.

Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum setulus itu dihadapan Tetsuya?

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika…"

DEG.

Barulah Seijuurou bereaksi. Senyumnya hilang. Kedua matanya menatap syok Tetsuya yang setia menatap iris dwi-warna Seijuurou. Mulutnya bergerak samar seakan melafalkan kata 'apa maksudmu' tanpa suara.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika di hari pernikahanmu nanti, Seijuurou-kun."

Apa? Tidak cukupkah semua lelucon konyol yang ia katakan tempo hari sampai-sampai ia mengatakan hal yang paling konyol lagi malam ini? Akashi Tetsuya benar-benar lucu. Seijuurou sungguh ingin tertawa lepas karena leluconnya.

Tapi Seijuurou tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu.

Tetsuya mendekati Seijuurou, agak berjingkat untuk mencium pipi pemuda itu. Dingin. Sentuhan bibir Tetsuya terasa dingin dan hambar. Lalu tersenyum kecil di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Bahagialah… Aku akan senantiasa mendoakan kebahagiaan Seijuurou-kun."

Apa artinya bahagia tanpa orang yang dicintai? Apa Tetsuya bahagia dengan pergi meninggalkannya?

"Seijuurou-kun adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai."

Lalu kenapa ia memilih perpisahan setragis ini?

"Selamat malam…"

_Salah! Salah! Kalimat yang seharusnya kau ucapkan bukan selamat malam. Tapi…selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal untuk kita berdua._

Ini ibarat tempat kau berpijak akhirnya runtuh. Langit tempatmu bernaung mendadak sirna. Kegelapan kini menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou saat sosok Tetsuya berpaling dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah dapur. Pandangan Seijuurou mendadak buram. Seijuurou menggerakkan tangan, berusaha menggapai Tetsuya yang sama sekali tak menoleh lagi. Lalu sosok itu hilang dari hadapannya. Tangannya langsung terkulai dan kedua matanya tampak begitu ketakutan.

Tanpa Seijuurou sadari kedua kakinya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Satu tangan mencengkram dadanya begitu erat dan ia menunduk. Menangis. Demi Tuhan, seorang Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya menangis tergugu sendirian. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou sadar bahwa ia selemah ini tanpa Tetsuya.

Ia begitu rapuh tanpa Tetsuya…

~OoOoO~

Langkah Tetsuya begitu pelan saat ia melintasi koridor yang gelap. Bahkan ia menumpukan satu tangan di pinggir tembok untuk membantunya berjalan. Kedua kakinya benar-benar sulit digerakkan. Ia mendengar isakan Seijuurou tadi dan ia pun sebenarnya benar-benar terluka dengan semua yang ia katakan. Sesungguhnya dalam hati ia tak mau mengatakan semuanya. Bukankah ia bersumpah untuk tak lagi melukai Seijuurou? Tapi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan.

Jika ia tak mengatakannya, Seijuurou tak akan melepaskannya.

Jika meninggalkan Seijuurou adalah jalan terakhir bagi Tetsuya untuk mencegah kehancuran keluarga Akashi. Sekalipun ia juga harus hancur. Ataupun sekalipun dengan cara ini ia menghancurkan hati Seijuurou atau mungkin dibenci oleh pemuda itu. Tetsuya sudah bersiap menanggung semuanya.

Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kita terkadang harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting.

Tetsuya adalah yang paling paham makna kalimat itu. Ia selalu menanamkan hal itu. Selama ia di Amerika, bertahan hidup seorang diri, kalimat itulah yang menguatkannya. Untuk bertemu lagi dengan Seijuurou suatu saat nanti, Tetsuya harus mengorbankan hidupnya seorang diri di Amerika.

Sekarang untuk mengakhiri semua drama menyedihkan ini, ia pun harus membuang apa yang ia pertahankan selama ini. Inilah satu-satunya yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan untuk mengembalikan sesuatu yang telah ia renggut dari keluarga Akashi.

Adil 'kan?

Tidak. Ini tidak adil. Tidak adil bagi Seijuurou. Tidak adil bagi Tetsuya.

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti kini. Satu tangan yang gemetar merayap di dadanya dan mencengkram kaosnya erat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk keluar. Tetsuya tak ingin menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuatnya menjadi semakin lemah. Tetsuya tak ingin menjadi lebih lemah dari ini.

"Tetsuya-kun…"

_Suara Okaasan._

Kepala yang tadi tertunduk itu kini terangkat perlahan. Menatap Mitsuki yang berdiri dua langkah di hadapannya dan memandanginya cemas. Sang Ibu hanya mengenakkan gaun tidur panjang dilapisi mantel putih. Langkahnya hati-hati saat ia mendekati puteranya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tangan lembut itu bergerak mengusap rambut Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum, berharap bisa mengenyahkan ekspresi penuh luka yang tergambar di wajah puteranya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Tetsuya. Dibanding sebuah jawaban, Tetsuya justru langsung menjatuhkan wajahnya di pundak kecil sang Ibu. Tangannya gemetar, tubuhnya juga. Dan samar Mitsuki merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pundaknya.

Sang Ibu tak mengatakan apapun. Ia langsung melingkarkan satu tangan di pundak Tetsuya, menepuknya lembut. Dan satu tangan yang lain mengusap kepala anaknya penuh sayang karena ia tahu tak lama lagi ia bisa melakukannya.

"Okaasan…aku benar-benar telah hancur…" bisik Tetsuya lirih.

Mitsuki tersenyum pilu. "Aku tau, Tetsuya-kun… Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi aku sungguh mengharapkan kebahagiaan untukmu—untuk Seijuurou."

"Kebahagiaanku adalah melihat yang kusayangi bahagia. Seijuurou-kun, Okaasan, bahkan Otoosan. Apa aku salah?"

Mitsuki menggeleng lemah. "Tapi meninggalkan orang yang kau sayang tidak selamanya akan memberikan kebahagiaan, Sayang. Tolong pikirkanlah hal ini sekali lagi sebelum kau benar-benar menyesali jalan yang kau pilih. Aku Ibumu, meski bukan aku yang melahirkanmu. Dan aku begitu memahami sifatmu, Tetsuya-kun. Kau ataupun Seijuurou, tak akan ada satupun dari kalian yang bahagia. Hal yang kau anggap pengorbanan semacam ini tak akan membuahkan apapun."

Tetsuya tak langsung menjawab. Meski posisinya tetap sama, kini pemuda itu memeluk sang Ibu perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin keluarga Akashi tetap satu. Apa itu salah, Okaasan?"

Lagi-lagi Mitsuki menggeleng. "Tetsuya-kun adalah bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Jika Tetsuya-kun pergi dari keluarga ini, maka kata 'satu' yang kau harapkan tak akan tercapai."

"Jika aku disini…keluarga Akashi tak akan sempurna. Apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Seijuurou-kun sudah tak bisa dimaafkan lagi, Okaasan. Aku dan Seijuurou-kun tak bisa menghentikan cinta diantara kami jika kami tetap bersama seperti sekarang."

Kini Mitsuki tersenyum. "Itu tak akan jadi masalah jika tak seorangpun mempedulikannya. Aku tau ini sangat salah, cinta diantara kau dan Seijuurou jelas terlarang. Tapi aku menyadarinya saat aku kehilanganmu lima tahun yang lalu." Perlahan Mitsuki mendorong tubuh anaknya, membuatnya bisa menatap wajah Tetsuya yang sembab dan basah.

Tangan Mitsuki mengusap pipi puteranya lembut. Berusaha sekuat hati untuk tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kedua putera yang kusayangi bahagia. Kurasa semua Ibu di dunia ini menginginkan hal itu. Jadi sekalipun apa yang terjadi di antara kalian itu sesuatu yang salah, aku hanya bisa mendukung kalian berdua."

"Okaasan…"

"Karena kalian berdua adalah putera yang sangat kusayangi…"

Kedua mata Tetsuya terpejam saat ia berusaha menyimpan kehangatan telapak tangan sang Ibu. "Aku penasaran, jika Ibu kandungku masih hidup, apakah ia akan bersikap seperti ini juga?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mitsuki terkekeh dan menepuk pipi anaknya lembut. "Sudah pasti. Ibumu orang yang begitu baik hati dan lembut—sama seperti Tetsuya-kun."

Kalimat Mitsuki yang begitu hangat membuat wajah Tetsuya kembali dihiasi senyum tipis. Sepasang obsidian biru langit itu menatap lurus Mitsuki seakan-akan ini akan menjadi kali terakhir mereka bisa bersama.

"Terima kasih, Okaasan. Sekarang perasaanku sedikit membaik. Mungkin sesekali Okaasan harus bicara dengan Seijuurou-kun seperti Okaasan bicara denganku begini." Canda Tetsuya kemudian.

Tatapan Mitsuki berubah sendu. Senyum masih terpasang di wajah lesunya. Ia tahu benar apa yang Tetsuya katakan tadi sungguh sulit dilakukan. "Itu jika Seijuurou bisa bersikap terbuka sepertimu. Anak itu hanya mengutarakan semua yang ia rasakan dihadapanmu, Tetsuya-kun."

Okaasan-nya benar, Seijuurou hanya terbuka kepada Tetsuya seorang. Kini pemuda berambut itu penasaran, apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan jika Tetsuya pergi. Akan jadi seperti apa Seijuurou tanpanya? Mungkinkah seperti yang dulu Kise ceritakan saat Tetsuya pergi lima tahun ke Amerika—bahkan bisa lebih buruk lagi.

Apa Tetsuya benar-benar menginginkan hal itu terjadi?

.

.

To be continued~

.

.

**For Last Chapter!**

_Yukari…_

"Untuk seorang gadis yang akan menikah besok, kau kelihatan tidak bahagia, Sayang…"

Yukari hanya mampu memandangi sang Ibu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedetik berikutnya ia menghambur memeluk Akiko sambil menangis pilu di pundaknya. Hati Yukari begitu sakit, meski hari pernikahannya dulu menjadi saat yang paling ia nantikan. Tapi sekarang semua terasa begitu berat baginya. "Okaasan… Aku…aku…" Dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi sekarang.

.

_Mitsuki dan Shuichiro…_

"Kenapa kau diam, Shuichiro? Seijuurou menghancurkan semuanya…"

Shuichiro hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap Mitsuki yang menantikan jawaban diri mulutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Shuichiro benar-benar menyerah dengan semua keegoisan dan keabsolutannya. "Aku tak tau, Mitsuki…" bisiknya pelan. "Mungkinkah mereka memaafkanku?"

Mitsuki tersenyum. Disentuhnya lembut lengan sang Suami dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mereka puteramu, Suamiku."

.

.

_Kise…_

"Tetsucchi…apa maksudmu?" Mata Kise melebar tak percaya saat ia memandangi punggung Tetsuya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda berambut biru itu akan segera melangkah melewati pintu masuk bandara dan ia tak mengizinkan Kise ikut. Kini dua pengawal yang Tetsuya bawa telah menghadang Kise agar tak mendekatinya.

Tangan Kise mengepal tak percaya. Ia sungguh marah dan merasa dibohongi. Surat yang ia pegang kini lecek di sana-sini. "Tetsucchi!"

Tetsuya tak menoleh, tapi Kise tahu ia mungkin tersenyum. Terdengar dari suaranya yang tetap tenang. "Aku memang bilang bahwa pesawat yang membawaku ke Amerika akan berangkat jam satu siang. Tapi aku tak benar-benar mengatakan bahwa aku akan menaiki pesawat itu 'kan, Kise-kun?"

.

.

_Aomine…_

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasihmu kepada Ibumu. Dia benar-benar sangat mempedulikanmu, Seijuurou." Aomine menggas motornya lebih kencang. Membuat benda hitam itu melaju semakin cepat di jalan yang cukup ramai.

Seijuurou tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi dalam hati ia berharap bisa menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Mitsuki kelak. Juga meminta maaf karena selalu bersikap begitu dingin padanya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Mitsuki sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

_Seijuurou…_

"Tidak mungkin…" Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja saat ia melihat Kise duduk menangis di depan bandara Narita. Kedua kakinya lemas dan matanya sontak berkaca-kaca dan dalam waktu beberapa detik butiran bening itu mengalir deras. Seijuurou sudah tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang. Dalam hati kini ia memaki Tetsuya yang telah berbohong kepadanya. Ia bersumpah tak akan bisa memaafkan Tetsuya begitu saja.

Karena perpisahan semacam ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"TETSUYA!"

.

.

_Tetsuya…_

_Untuk Seijuurou-kun…_

_Aku akan selalu menyayangimu._

_._

**Last Chapter : Someday We Will Meet Again and I Will Never Let You Go Anymore**

* * *

**#Notes :**

**Aku GA BILANG fic ini akan berakhir sad ending, tapi aku juga ga bener-bener bilang fic ini akan full happy ending. Jadi…untuk akhirnya nanti gimana? Ayo kita lihat seperti apa akhir dari Tetsuya dan Seijuurou~**

**Utk yang baca spoiler ini, ada yg bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?**

* * *

**A/N :**

Holaaa~ Adakah yang mau bertanya, "Family's Curse sama Destiny of Us dimana?"

Oke, dua fic itu aku kantongin! #dilindes hahaha

Karena sekarang aku mau ngebut namatin ff multi-chap, jadi Unrequited dulu ya~ Family's Curse akan langsung kulanjut kalo ini ff udah kelar (tinggal 1 chap lagi ini). kalau Destiny of Us, kuusahakan minggu depan apdet. Padahal 5th quarter mau bkin spesial ultah Akashi, eh tapi 4th quarter aja belum ditulis sama sekale~ uuhhh~ ngomong-ngomong Destiny of Us bakal kuganti judulnya jadi Colorful Destiny~ #gapenting ^^

Makasih buat yang baca di chap sebelumnya ^^

Review lagi, ya? hhehe

.

Sign,

InfiKiss, Tetsuya-kun no Property(?)


	10. Chapter 9

**Unrequited**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**Drama/Hurt/Family**

**Maybe some typo(s), OOC and a lot of OC(s)**

**_I do not own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Someday We Will Meet Again and I Will Never Let You Go Anymore**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya besok adalah hari pernikahan. Hari penyatuan keluarga Akashi dengan keluarga Kinoshita. Namun tak seperti hari pernikahan di tempat lain yang suasananya penuh kebahagiaan dan sukacita, suasana di keluarga Akashi jelas muram dan tak bahagia. Ah, bagaimana caranya mereka bersukacita kalau masalah kian meruntukki keluarga itu?

Bahkan Akashi Shuichiro pun tampak lebih banyak merenung hari itu.

Beberapa _desi__g__n interior_ dan para _wedding organizer_ yang dipekerjakan sudah sibuk dari pagi-pagi sekali. Berbagai macam karangan bunga datang silih berganti. Beberapa ruangan utama di rumah mewah itu telah disulap sedemikian cantik demi memenuhi acara besok. _Hall_ utama rumah Akashi bahkan kini menjadi _hall_ luas dimana rencananya akan diadakan pesta dansa malamnya. Halaman belakang yang akan dijadikan tempat pesta sudah benar-benar sempurna dengan berbagai hiasan pita merah hati dan putih, meja dan kursi sebagai tempat perjamuan, juga pilar-pilar putih dengan untaian kain sutra tipis yang menggantung di setiap sudutnya, membentuk untaian dari satu pilar ke pilar lain. Membingkai sebuah lantai putih berbentuk lingkaran dimana sang pengantin bisa berdansa disana—itupun kalau mereka mau berdansa. Sedang acara pemberkatan akan dilakukan di sebuah Gereja besar di wilayah Tokyo, setelahnya baru mereka akan mengadakan pesta di rumah Akashi. Pelayan dan koki keluarga Akashi juga sibuk memasak berbagai macam jamuan. Bahkan telepon utama keluarga itu tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi, membuat Kise yang bertugas sebagai buttler utama kerepotan sendiri.

Jam satu siang merupakan waktu istirahat yang begitu Kise nantikan. Selain telepon yang tak lagi terus berdering, paling tidak ia bisa sedikit memanjangkan kaki sambil menikmati sekaleng cola dingin. Meski sesekali ia harus diganggu dengan beberapa _maid_ yang meminta instruksi melakukan ini-itu. Selebihnya, Kise bersantai dengan wajah kelelahan dan sesekali memijat punggungnya.

Kalau sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini, mau tak mau pikiran Kise akan melantur ke segala hal yang akan terjadi besok. Pernikahan itu cukup membuatnya stress, ditambah dengan kepergian Tetsuya ke Amerika. Sungguh membuatnya tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sejak hari itu ia belum pernah benar-benar bicara ataupun minta maaf kepada Tetsuya. Rasanya waktu sekitar dua bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan Kise masih belum bisa menerima bahwa besok mereka akan berpisah dengan Tetsuya lagi. Dua bulan ini seperti mimpi saja.

Sekaleng cola dingin diletakkan di atas kepala Kise. Ia menengadah dan melihat Aomine berdiri disisinya.

"Aominecchi?"

"Kenapa melamun? Apa tugasmu sudah sepenuhnya selesai, Kise?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu merengut pelan sambil menghela nafas. Ditekuk kedua kaki jenjangnya ketika ia melihat Aomine menarik sebuah kursi, memposisikannya di samping Kise dan duduk disana. "Izikan aku istirahat sebentar. Aominecchi sendiri kenapa disini? Bukannya tadi bilang mau mengurus sesuatu di kantor Seicchi?"

"Batal. Begitu kulihat Seijuurou seperti mayat hidup akhirnya kuminta ia istirahat. Dan yang menakutkan, Seijuurou menurut tanpa berkomentar." Aomine meneguk minuman itu sambil menerawang lurus ke depan.

Tatapan Kise ikut lurus. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Tetsucchi benar-benar pergi? Apakah Seicchi akan kembali seperti dulu?" gumamnya lirih sambil menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Kemudian menatap ke tempat Aomine yang hanya duduk diam.

"Lebih buruk."

"Tak bisakah kita bicara dengan Tetsucchi—bernegosiasi dengannya?"

Aomine langsung melirik Kise sejurus. Dipandanginya sepasang iris madu itu penuh tanda tanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise.

Bicara dengan Tetsuya? Sungguh Aomine sama sekali tak berpikir kesana. Salah 'kan semua masalah yang mendadak menumpulkan otaknya sampai hal termudah pun tak terpikirkan. Atau ia terlalu terfokus kepada Seijuurou sehingga ia lupa ia pun harus memperhatikan Tetsuya.

"Kau benar. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku masih bisa bicara dengan Tetsu." Aomine pun berdiri. "Dan kau, Kise—tak perlu ikut. Akan lebih mudah jika aku hanya bicara berdua dengan Tetsu. Kalau kau, pasti hanya akan menangis nantinya." Goda Aomine sambil mengacak rambut Kise sejenak dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang hanya menatap punggungnya sambil merengut kesal.

Meski sebal karena dianggap tak berguna, tapi memang itu yang bisa Kise lakukan sekarang. Mungkin memang Aomine yang bisa bicara dengan Tetsuya dan berharap anak itu bisa merubah pikirannya. Tapi jika Tetsuya tak merubah pikirannya...

~OoOoO~

"Untuk gadis yang besok akan menikah, kau tak kelihatan bahagia, Sayang." Akiko—Ibu Yukari— meneliti wajah puteri tunggalnya yang tengah berdiri dengan mengenakkan gaun pengantinnya untuk sekedar mengecek sekali lagi. Ditatapnya sosok anggun yang mematut diri di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu. Yukari sendiri berdiri memunggunginya dan hanya balas menatap pantulan sang Ibu dari cermin di depannya.

Yukari tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tipis kepada sang Ibu. Yukari memang tersenyum, tapi matanya tampak begitu sedih. Tentu Akiko menyadari emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Semua Ibu bisa membaca ke dalam hati anak-anak mereka bahkan tanpa sang anak mengatakan apapun, bukan?

"Yukari," diusapnya kepala Yukari lembut. "Apa kau bahagia, Sayang?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai pisau yang mengoyak pertahanan hati Yukari selama beberapa hari ini yang sekuat mungkin disimpannya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja kedua manik ungu indahnya berkaca-kaca.

"Okaasan…" Suaranya lirih ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap Akiko.

Sadar akan emosi yang berubah di dalam hati sang puteri, Akiko langsung merengkuh lengan Yukari lembut. Saat itulah Yukari segera menghambur memeluk Ibunya erat.

"Aku…aku…" Dia terisak.

Tak perlu Yukari katakan pun Akiko tahu kelanjutannya. Ia mengusap rambut puterinya penuh sayang, tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tak suka melihat puterinya tampak setidak bahagia sekarang, tapi bukan berarti ia juga marah kepada keluarga Akashi. Sejak hari _fitting_ baju pengantin, ia sadar ada yang tak beres antara hubungan Yukari dan Seijuurou.

Cinta yang terjalin hanya satu pihak. Jika pernikahan itu tetap dilangsungkan, tak akan ada yang bahagia.

"Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku tentu akan mendukungmu, Yukari. Kau satu-satunya puteri yang kumiliki. Jadi kebahagiaanmu yang sempurna adalah prioritas utamaku." Pesan sang Ibu begitu tulus untuk Yukari. Meski ia merasa begitu sakit dan terluka oleh sikap Seijuurou selama ini. Akhirnya ia tahu paling tidak masih ada yang menyayanginya.

Ah, sesungguhnya Mitsuki pun sangat menyayanginya. Wanita itu juga menginginkan Yukari bahagia. Tetsuya pun masih mempedulikannya, karena itu ia meminta Yukari yang menghentikan pernikahan itu agar Yukari bisa bahagia. Awalnya ia berpikr tanpa Seijuurou ia tak akan bahagia. Tapi tentu bersama dengannya, Seijuurou-lah yang tak akan bahagia. Jika Tetsuya saja bisa memprioritaskan kebahagiaan orang yang paling ia cintai, kenapa Yukari tak bisa melakukannya?

Kenapa hatinya begitu tumpul untuk sekedar menyadari hal sekecil itu? Bahwa sesungguhnya kebahagiaan yang tulus itu adalah ketika kita bisa melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia tak peduli siapapun orang yang kelak dipilihnya.

Kenapa hati Yukari begitu lamban untuk menyadari hal itu?

~OoOoO~

Shuichiro saat itu tengah berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi perusahaan karena ia sendiri harus mempersiapkan masalah pernikahan besok. Soga–Ayah Yukari— juga sibuk di rumah keluarga Kinoshita karena ada beberapa acara perayaan keluarga disana. Itu sebabnya hanya Akiko yang bisa datang ke rumah keluarga Akashi.

Sejak tadi ia berkutat dengan setumpukan dokumen kerja, namun pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Entah apa yang mengganggunya, ia sendiri tak paham. Yang pastinya ada yang salah dan Shuichiro hanya ingin melihat keadaan untuk sekedar memastikan.

Katakanlah saat ini insting seorang Ayahnya kembali muncul. Karena sejak hari dimana Seijuurou menemuinya, pria paruh baya itu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kedua puteranya.

Kedua puteranya, huh? Yah. Sekarang Tetsuya pun selalu mengusik benaknya. Meski begitu tetap harga diri adalah nomor satu yang ia junjung. Tak mungkin ia serta-merta mendatangi mereka berdua, meminta maaf dan menghentikan semuanya begitu saja. Ini sudah terlalu jauh sampai-sampai Shuichiro tak mungkin lagi menyerah dan menghentikannya.

Lirikan matanya menemukan Tetsuya yang berada di teras belakang. Tetsuya berdiri menghadap ke taman mawar dimana ada Aomine dibelakangnya. Dari jarak itu, ditambah pintu kaca yang terutup, Shuichiro jelas tak bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka berdua bicarakan disana.

"Shuichiro," Shuichiro mengalihkan tatapan saat Mitsuki memanggilnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ikut aku sebentar." Dan Shuichiro kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Mitsuki yang mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan lain di rumah itu untuk menemui beberapa _wedding organizer_.

.

"Aomine-kun bukan orang pertama yang memintaku untuk merubah pikiranku." Itu yang pertama Tetsuya katakan setelah Aomine bicara panjang lebar mengenai keputusan Tetsuya untuk kembali ke Amerika. Juga mengatakan bahwa itu tak akan membuat siapapun bahagia dan itu hanya akan membuat Seijuurou semakin kehilangan arah.

Tapi tentu Tetsuya juga tak memiliki minat untuk merubah keputusannya. Paling tidak, ia tak akan merubah keputusannya seratus persen. Tetsuya pun memiliki hal penting yang harus ia lakukan di keluarga ini.

"Lalu?" Aomine hanya menatap Tetsuya serius.

Tetsuya yang tadi berdiri memunggungi Aomine, kini menoleh sambil mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku, Aomine-kun."

"Dan membiarkan Seijuurou-mu hancur? Apa itu yang kau bilang dengan hal terbaik yang akan kau lakukan? Jika menghancurkan Seijuurou adalah hal terbaik untukmu—oke, aku bisa memahaminya. Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkannya, Tetsu."

Senyum Tetsuya hilang. Kini dipandanginya Aomine dingin. "Kukira aku adalah sahabat Aomine-kun, huh?" sindirnya pelan sambil terkekeh hambar. Sepasang manik _aqua _itu begitu datar sampai-sampai Aomine tak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Justru karena kau sahabatku, jadi aku tak bisa memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak membuatmu bahagia. Kau hanya akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu." Tatapan Aomine berubah sendu sekarang. Hanya mengingat kenangan pahit Tetsuya di lima tahun lalu saja membuatnya ikut merasa teriris. Jadi ia tak ingin kepedihan itu terulang lagi. Apalagi jika harus terulang lebih menyakitkan dari yang lalu.

Semua orang pantas bahagia. Begitupun Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Persetan dengan masalah cinta antara sesama jenis atau cinta adik-kakak. Kebahagiaan itu mutlak milik semua mahluk hidup yang bernafas di dunia ini—itu yang Aomine tahu.

"Tetsu..." Aomine bicara lagi karena si rambut biru hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapannya. "Apa kau tak ingin bahagia?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan lambat-lambat. Seakan setiap suku katanya mengandung berbagai macam emosi Aomine yang tertumpahkan. Kini tatapan sendu itu sudah berubah pilu.

Tapi Tetsuya hanya diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Tetsuya katakan sampai akhirnya ia berbalik. Berjalan cepat melewati Aomine tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itupun menghilang. Aomine tak perlu membalik badannya untuk mencari Tetsuya. Karena cara Tetsuya pergi telah membuat Aomine sadar apa jawaban yang tak akan didapatkannya itu.

_Semua orang...pasti ingin bahagia, Aomine-kun._

Rasanya itulah yang Tetsuya katakan dalam hatinya. Entahlah, Aomine tak terlalu yakin. Tapi ia tahu semua tak akan berakhir begitu saja. Yang Tetsuya lakukan seakan menjawab bahwa keputusan Tetsuya tak akan berubah.

~OoOoO~

Semua orang tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika besok mereka akan menikah, bukan? Begitupun dengan Seijuurou. Namun bukan karena pernikahan yang membuatnya resah dan tak mampu terlelap. Fakta bahwa besok Tetsuya akan meninggalkannya, itu yang membuat malam ini terasa begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Dalam hati Seijuurou bahkan berharap jika waktu berhenti. Jika dunia berakhir. Apapun asal hari esok tak akan tiba. Asal Tetsuya tak meninggalkannya.

Tapi harapan itu hanya ditelannya bulat-bulat di dalam hati. Toh dikatakan pun percuma. Orang yang diharapkan tak akan mengabulkan permintaan Seijuurou lagi.

Sebuah ketukan pelan membuat tubuh Seijuurou langsung tersentak bangun. Iris merah-emas itu menatap waspada pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya kini berdebar cepat saat ketukan itu kembali terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

_Mungkinkah itu..._

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Seijuurou melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Bergegas menghampiri pintu dan membukanya lebar. Tebakannya benar, orang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya kini berada di balik pintu itu. Menatap Seijuurou datar dengan tangan memegang kotak musik berukiran inisial mereka berdua. _S&T_.

"Tetsuya?"

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-kun. Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar di taman?" Tetsuya tersenyum tulus dihadapan Seijuurou. Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada masalah yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Tapi justru sikap inilah yang paling Seijuurou benci. Ketika seseorang akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak termaafkan, biasanya mereka akan melakukan sedikit tipuan untuk orang disekitarnya. Dan itulah yang mungkin tengah Tetsuya lakukan dihadapan Seijuurou sekarang.

Meski tak tahu apa yang direncanakan atau yang mungkin akan dilakukan adik kembarnya—ah, harushkah Seijuurou tetap menganggap Tetsuya adik kembarnya?—Seijuurou sendiri bingung sekarang. Tetsuya bukan adik kembarnya, juga bukan lagi kekasihnya. Hubungan yang terjalin kini terasa bagai mimpi. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja rasanya hati Seijuuou menjadi sakit.

"Seijuurou-kun," Karena pemuda dihadapannya hanya diam memandangi, Tetsuya kembali memanggil Seijuurou.

Persetan dengan semua yang ada. Apa salahnya jika satu malam saja bersikap egois? Sebelum semua berakhir. Sebelum semua pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bukankah Seijuurou juga pantas bersikap egois?

Perlahan Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Tetsuya, membuat pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata dalam diam. Seijuurou tersenyum setulus Tetsuya tadi, namun matanya menyimpan sejuta kepedihan yang menusuk dada Tetsuya begitu dalam.

Sambil membalas tersenyum, Tetsuya meraih tangan itu. Menggengamnya erat seakan-akan ini akan menjadi saat terakhir ia bisa menggenggamnya. Ah, itu memang benar. Ini akan menjadi kenangan terakhir mereka. Malam terakhir dimana ia bisa merasakan kehangatan genggaman Seijuurou-nya.

"Ini permintaan egoisku. Aku ingin menjadikan Seijuurou-kun milikku sekali lagi. Hanya untuk malam ini." Bisik Tetsuya saat ia melangkah maju dan menumpukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang gemetar lebih erat. "Aku mengerti, Tetsuya." _Tanpa kau pinta pun, hati dan tubuh ini akan senantiasa menjadi milikmu. Selamanya..._

~OoOoO~

Jam di rumah mewah Akashi telah berdentang sebelas kali beberapa menit yang lalu. Udara di luar jelas semakin dingin. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan tiap helai daun kering yang berserakan di taman belakang. Menguarkan aroma mawar yang khas berpadu dengan gelapnya malam. Langit sendiri tampak begitu ramai dengan jutaan bintang dan satu bulan. Rasanya momen ini sangat tidak pas. Akan lebih baik jika langit tampak mendung, seakan-akan langit pun bisa mengerti perasaan yang dipendam Tetsuya dan Seijuurou malam itu.

Kedua pemuda itu duduk di atas rumput, tepat di depan taman mawar.

Seijuurou ingat, dulu tempat itu merupakan lapangan basket kecil tempat ia dan Tetsuya bermain. Tapi sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu lapangan itupun dibongkar dan taman mawar diperluas. Waktu itu Tetsuya merengek karena tak ingin lapangannya dibongkar dan Seijuurou harus membujuknya yang seharian mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Sampai akhirnya Ayah mereka membuatkan satu lapangan baru yang letaknya agak jauh dari bangunan rumah utama mereka agar tidak mengganggu penghuni rumah yang lain. Kenangan kecil itu membuat Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat, ternyata Ayah yang begitu dingin dulu pernah memiliki sifat yang begitu baik dan penyayang.

"Seijuurou-kun, kenapa melamun?" teguran Tetsuya membuat pikiran Seijuurou pecah. Manik berwarna _aqua_ itu tampak bagai kristal es ketika diterpa sinar bulan. Tak bisa Seijuurou bayangkan jika ia harus rela melepas sepasang iris yang begitu indah ini sekali lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya, tangan Seijuurou bergerak mengusap wajah Tetsuya. Merayap perlahan sampai jemari panjangnya sampai di kelopak mata Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kau ingat, Tetsuya," mulainya sambil menatap manik itu dalam-dalam, "dulu aku pernah berjanji saat kau pergi ke Amerika, bahwa jika kau kembali kelak tak akan ada satupun yang berubah—kamarmu, rumah ini, aku. Kupertahankan semua semampuku agar ketika kau kembali perpisahan kita selama lima tahun itu hanya mimpi." Untuk sejenak Seijuurou memberi jeda di kalimatnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku tak tahu haruskah aku berjanji seperti itu kepadamu atau tidak." Kini Tetsuya bisa merasakan bahwa tangan yang ada di wajahnya itu gemetar pelan. Suara Seijuurou masih tetap tenang, tapi manik dwi-warnanya jelas gelisah.

Jika ini adalah lima tahun yang lalu, mungkin Tetsuya akan memegang janji itu sekali lagi. Tapi semua berubah, tak ada yang akan sama. Setelah hari esok maka semua akan berubah. Seijuurou bukan lagi Seijuurou yang milik Tetsuya. Ia akan menjadi milik Yukari.

Perlahan Tetsuya meraih tangan Seijuurou. Menyentuhnya lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak ingin janji semacam itu, Seijuurou-kun. Bagiku kenangan lima tahun tanpamu itu memang sudah seperti mimpi ketika aku pulang. Bagaikan mimpi buruk. Jika saja aku bisa merubah mimpi buruk itu..."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Seperti?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan lagi. Seijuurou menurunkan tangan mereka dan kini menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat. Masih ada cara agar mereka tak harus berpisah. "Kita bisa pergi, Tetsuya. Hanya kau dan aku, ke tempat dimana tak seorangpun mengenal kita. Ke tempat yang jauh dimana tak ada seorangpun bisa memisahkan kita."

"Dan menghancurkan orang tua kita?"

Seijuurou membisu. Orang tua, orang tua, kenapa hanya itu yang Tetsuya khawatirkan? Tak bisakah sekali saja ia memprioritaskan kebahagiaan Seijuurou? Kebahagiaan mereka berdua?

"Jika Seijuurou-kun menginginkannya, aku tak bisa melarangnya. Tapi maaf, aku tak menginginkan hal itu."

Hati Seijuurou mencelos. Rasanya bagai ditolak saat kau melamar seseorang dan itu sungguh memalukan dan menyakitkan. Jadi dilepaskannya tangan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou menghadap lurus ke depan. Menatap taman mawar dengan emosi campur aduk.

Jelas perubahan emosi itu bisa dirasakan Tetsuya. Pemuda itu mengambil kotak musik yang tadi ia letakkan disampingnya dan membunyikannya. Kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuan Seijuurou. Membuat Seijuurou menatap kotak itu sebentar, lalu melirik Tetsuya lagi.

"Itu adalah kado pernikahan dariku untukmu."

Lelucon masih belum selesai rupanya. Seijuurou tahu sepenting apa kotak musik itu untuk Tetsuya, karena itu lima tahun lalu ia mati-matian menemukan kotak yang Tetsuya buang dan menyimpannya di kamar Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang Tetsuya mengembalikannya. Bahkan menjadikannya hadiah pernikahan untuk Seijuurou.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Ini satu-satunya benda dari Seijuurou-kun yang paling kusayangi. Tak bisakah kau mengambilnya?"

"Tidak mau." Seijuurou kini bersikap kekanakkan. Ah, masa bodoh. Seijuurou tak peduli lagi.

"Seijuurou-kun,"

"Baiklah." Sambil menghela nafas, Seijuurou akhirnya mengambil kotak musik itu dan berdiri. Dipandanginya wajah Tetsuya yang menengadah kepadanya. Tatapan mata Seijuurou dingin kala itu. "Kau memberikannya kepadaku, jadi kotak ini milikku sekarang 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat iris Tetsuya melebar. "Tunggu, apa yang akan Seijuurou-kun lakukan?" tanyanya pelan. Jujur saja ucapan dan cara Seijuurou memandangnya itu sungguh membuatnya heran. Itu adalah cara ketika Seijuurou memberi kode bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu...dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

Senyum dingin terulas di bibir Seijuurou. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan dimana kotak itu berada tinggi-tinggi. Mulut Tetsuya terkatup rapat. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik tangan itu terayun kuat ke bawah, menghempaskan kotak musik mereka dan kotak itu jatuh menghantam rumput cukup keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat penutupnya patah dan piringan hitamnya terlempar keluar. Hati Tetsuya tercekat melihat apa yang baru saja Seijuurou lakukan. Kotak itu berhenti berbunyi dalam waktu sedetik saja. Membuat semua kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama _lullaby_ itu hancur dengan mudah.

"Jika kau tak menginginkan benda ini lagi, maka tak ada gunanya kotak itu tetap ada. Kukatakan padamu, aku tak menginginkannya. Jadi menghancurkannya adalah pilihan terbaik."

Tetsuya tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Hatinya sesak bukan main. Diam-diam ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Setelah emosinya sedikit tenang, Tetsuya pun langsung berdiri dan menatap wajah Seijuurou.

"Katakan padaku—ah, tidak—berjanjilah padaku, kau akan bahagia, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Senyum kepedihan. "Aku berjanji aku tak akan bahagia, Testuya." Balasnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan buat aku semakin berat meninggalkanmu. Kumohon..."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Tetaplah disisiku."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menemani. Perlahan mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa kulit pucat mereka. Tak ada yang berani bicara selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan meraih wajah Seijuurou. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan mencium bibir Seijuurou lembut. Lama namun pasif, karena Seijuurou tak merespon sentuhan Tetsuya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Tetsuya melepaskan bibirnya dari Seijuurou. Kembali menatap wajah dingin pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Seijuurou awalnya tak bergeming. Namun setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Tetsuya akhirnya menggoyahkan pertahanannya. Sekejap diraih tubuh Tetsuya dan dibawanya ke dalam satu pelukan erat. Pelukan yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir sebelum perpisahan mereka besok.

Tak ada yang Tetsuya katakan lagi. Seijuurou juga hanya diam. Keduanya hanya mampu berpelukan di bawah langit malam. Taman mawar dan segala jenis benda yang ada di sekitar mereka seakan menjadi saksi betapa kuatnya cinta mereka. Cinta yang harus diakhiri. Cinta yang tak akan terbalaskan.

~OoOoO~

Pagi-pagi Kise sudah datang ke kamar Tetsuya dengan penampilan rapi. Pemuda pirang itu mengenakkan kemeja coklat krem dan celana panjang hitam. Ia tak membawa jas, sesuatu yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan jika akan menghadiri acara pernikahan. Tapi sayangnya Kise tak akan menghadirinya. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Tetsuya ke bandara nanti.

"Tetsucchi yakin akan pergi sekarang? Apa tak terlalu cepat? Pesawatnya berangkat jam satu siang 'kan?"

Yang ditanya masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Berbeda dengan Kise, Tetsuya sedikit lebih simpel. Hanya dengan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi jaket biru gelap dan celana panjang coklat. Pemuda itu melirik pantulan sosok Kise di cerminnya dan mengangguk.

"Apa tak sebaiknya bicara dengan Akashi-sama atau Mitsuki-sama? Atau mungkin Seicchi?"

Tetsuya menghadap ke arah Kise. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Okaasan pagi-pagi tadi dan kurasa aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun kepada Otoosan. Kalau Seijuurou-kun, aku sudah bicara dengannya semalam." Tetsuya berjalan ke arah koper berukuran sedang yang ada di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya lurus ke benda hitam itu. Lalu kembali bicara, "Jika bicara dengan mereka sekali lagi, kurasa aku tak akan bisa pergi hari ini."

Kise berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya. Menepuk pundak pemuda itu lembut sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku belum sempat memintaa maaf secara formal kepada Tetsucchi atas kejadian tempo hari." Sesalnya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Kise-kun." Tetsuya tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jika Kise-kun ingin ikut mengantar lebih baik Kise-kun juga pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil menarik koper itu dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kise yang segera mengekor.

Saat Kise keluar dari kamar itu, Tetsuya sempat melirik ke dalam kamarnya sebelum pintunya tertutup rapat. Semua tampak sama persis seperti hari dimana Tetsuya kembali dua bulan lalu. Meski Tetsuya tak yakin kamar ini akan tetap sama atau tidak, karena ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali ke kamar itu atau tidak.

"Ada kalimat terakhir untuk kamar Tetsucchi?" tanya Kise iseng.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin...selamat tinggal?"

_Selamat tinggal untuk semua yang ada di kamar itu... Juga semua kenangan dengan Seijuurou-kun disana._

~OoOoO~

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou akan tampak begitu mengagumkan dalam balutan jas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya, juga dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di balik kerah kemeja putihnya. Sepasang tangannya tertutup sarung tangan putih. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap di depan altar. Matanya menatap tajam kepada setiap orang yang masuk ke pelataran Gereja, tempat dimana pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari diadakan. Meski acara akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, Seijuurou enggan menyambut para tamu. Jadi ia memutuskan berdiri di altar seperti patung dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

Seijuurou hanyalah sebuah boneka kini. Boneka yang kehilangan kekuatan untuk bergerak lagi.

Mitsuki yang berada di luar aula utama Gereja memperhatikan puteranya diam-diam.

"Mitsuki-sama," panggil Aomine pelan. "Anda mencariku?"

"Daiki-kun," Mitsuki tak menoleh, tatapannya tetap tertuju ke Seijuurou lalu ia melanjutkan, "aku meminta seorang _bodyguard_ keluarga Akashi untuk membawa sesuatu ke taman di dekat Gereja ini. Pergilah kesana dan bawa benda itu kemari, tapi kau tak boleh masuk. Tunggulah di depan gerbang Gereja."

Kening Aomine langsung mengkerut. "Benda apa itu? Jika memang ingin dibawa kemari, kenapa tidak langsung saja?"

Kini barulah Mitsuki menatap Aomine. "Cukup lakukan apa yang kuminta, Daiki-kun. Dan tetaplah disini untuk menjadi penolong puteraku." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke aula Gereja dan berjalan ke arah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou masih berdiri mematung disana. Saat Mitsuki berjalan menghampirinya, ia pun mengikuti gerakan sang Ibu sampai ia berada tepat di hadapan Seijuurou. Seperti para Ibu kebanyakan, wanita yang hari ini mengenakkan gaun panjang berwarna perak itu menepuk kedua pundak puteranya dan merapikan dasi di kerah kemeja Seijuurou.

"Puteraku sungguh tampan." Bisik Mitsuki kagum. Jarang sekali ia dan Seijuurou bisa bersikap selayaknya Ibu dan anak seperti ini. Bahkan tak pernah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Karena saat Tetsuya pergi dulu, Seijuurou terlanjur membenci kedua orang tuanya.

Seijuurou hanya memandangi iris emas Mitsuki yang begitu mirip dengan matanya sendiri. "Okaasan..." Suaranya terucap pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana wajahku?"

Satu alis Mitsuki terangkat. Ia jelas heran. Seijuurou tak pernah bersikap seaneh ini dihadapannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menghawatirkan wajahnya? Jika orang yang tak mengenalnya, mungkin hanya akan menjawab wajah Seijuurou tampan. Jelas. Tapi tidak untuk Mitsuki.

Diusapnya pipi Seijuurou lembut. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Seijuurou-kun? Hari ini Seijuurou-kun kelihatan jelek." Godanya sambil tersenyum ringan.

Seijuurou menghargai lelucon sang Ibu, jadi ia tersenyum tipis. Disaat begini, disaat Tetsuya tak lagi disisinya, mungkin hanya Mitsuki satu-satunya tempat ia untuk menumpahkan luka dihatinya. Meski Seijuurou agak enggan juga, mengingat hubungannya dengan Mitsuki juga tak terlalu dekat.

"Tetsuya bilang, sesekali aku harus bersikap selayaknya Ibu dan anak jika bersama Seijuurou-kun." Lanjut Mitsuki lagi. "Tapi rasanya sulit, ya? Seijuurou-kun benar-benar tampak dewasa dan rasanya aku tak bisa memanjakanmu seperti aku memanjakan Tetsuya."

"Okaasan pasti kehilangan lagi. Karena anak yang bisa dimanjakan akan pergi."

Senyum Mitsuki terlihat sendu sekarang. "Aku bukan hanya kehilangan satu putera yang selalu kumanjakan. Aku juga kehilangan satu putera yang begitu kuat dan hebat. Aku kehilangan dua hal sekaligus, Seijuurou-kun." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

Kerumunan tamu yang semakin ramai membuat Mitsuki menoleh sejenak. Akiko tampak memanggilnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Seijuurou dan mengusap wajah puteranya lembut.

"Kau akan bahagia, Sayangku. Aku berjanji padamu." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Mitsuki katakan sebelum ia akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou untuk menemui Ibu Yukari.

Saat Mitsuki berjalan menjauh, Seijuurou gantian melihat sang Ayah masuk ke aula dan menatap Seijuurou lurus. Jika biasanya Seijuurou akan menatap Shuichiro dengan tatapan menghunus bagai pedang, hari ini tidak. Seijuurou justru mengulas satu senyum tipis—senyum putus asa. Sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dihadapan Shuichiro.

Mulut Shuichiro terkatup rapat melihat tingkah laku puteranya. "Seijuurou..."

~OoOoO~

_Terkadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, kita harus merelakan hal lain yang juga berharga. Itu adalah bayaran yang setimpal untuk apa yang kuharapkan._

Yukari menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Namun debaran ini bukan debaran kebahagiaan seperti kebanyakan pengantin yang ada. Ini debaran ketakutan. Kecemasan. Ketakutan yang ia dapat ketika ia sadar, saat pintu ruang tunggu pengantinnya terbuka, saat ia mengamit lengan Ayahnya dan berjalan menuju altar pernikahan menghampiri Seijuurou, maka hidupnya akan langsung berubah. Maka ia akan terjebak semakin dalam di lubang hitam yang tak berdasar. Membuatnya tersesat lebih jauh karena cinta yang salah. Karena keegoisan.

Ini seperti hukuman saja.

"Yukari-sama, sudah saatnya..."

DEG.

Tubuh Yukari menegang saat seorang pelayan membuka pintu ruang tunggu Yukari. Dimana ia langsung melihat Soga sang Ayah berdiri disana dengan senyum bangga.

Yukari berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri sang Ayah. Kedua kakinya gemetar dan kaku, tapi dihadapan Soga ia harus memasang senyum tipuan agar Ayahnya tidak merasa cemas. Bahkan Yukari berharap ia tak akan sampai di tempat Soga menunggu.

Diraihnya lengan sang Ayah. "Otoosan..."

"Jangan sampai tersangkut gaunmu sendiri, Sayang." Bisik Soga lembut saat keduanya mulai berjalan di karpet merah yang menghubungkan ruangan tadi lurus menuju altar yang berjarak cukup jauh.

Dalam waktu semenit saja Yukari dan Ayahnya sudah masuk ke ruang utama dimana para tamu menanti. Semuanya berdiri. Musik khas pernikahan bergaung memenuhi seiri ruangan. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil yang berjalan lebih dulu sudah menaburkan bunga-bunga di karpet merah.

Manik ungu Yukari terpaku lurus ke sosok Seijuurou yang menanti di depan altar bersama seorang Pendeta gemuk berbaju putih. Hati Yukari tercekat. Degupan jantungnya semakin kacau ketika ia melihat Seijuurou hanya menatapnya tanpa senyum ketulusan. Pernikahan ini jelas salah karena kedua belah pihaknya sama sekali tak memahami apa itu kebahagiaan dari janji suci pernikahan.

Tapi kalau mundur sekarang pun...

Soga berhenti di hadapan Seijuurou. "Kuserahkan puteriku kepadamu, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou mengangguk sopan. Meraih tangan Yukari dan membimbingnya meniti tiga anak tangga agar keduanya sampai tepat di depan altar. Sampai kini keduanya telah berdiri saling berhadapan dan musik organ Gereja itu berhenti. Suasana langsung khidmat dalam sukacita. Tapi jelas ada beberapa pihak yang hanya menatap datar pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Disini, dihadapan kita semua telah berdiri sepasang insan yang akan disatukan dalam janji suci pernikahan." Mulai sang Pastor berwibawa. Seijuurou dan Yukari sama-sama berdiri menatap sang Pastor yang sudah mulai melakukan ceramah seputar adab pernikahan dan maknanya. Namun tak seorangpun dari Seijuurou dan Yukari yang benar-benar mendengarkan.

Sampai tiga menit berlalu dan sang Pastor pun mulai bicara, "Saya akan memulai acara pemberkatan kalian berdua. Akashi Seijuurou, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kinoshita Yukari sebagai Isterimu. Dalam keadaan susah ataupun bahagia, sakit ataupun sehat, kaya ataupun miskin. Berjanji setia untuk melindunginya, menyayanginya, menafkahinya, serta akan selalu ada disisinya apapun yang terjadi sampai akhir hayat memisahkan kalian?"

Suasana hening sekarang. Yukari melirik Seijuurou takut. Takut tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengatakn sesuatu yang mengerikan dan menghancurkan pernikahan suci mereka.

Tatapan mata Seijuurou datar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya satu patah kata keluar pelan dari bibirnya. "Aku bersedia..."

Jelaslah jawaban itu membuat Yukari melotot tak percaya. Apa ia baru saja bermimpi? Atau telinganya tuli? Seijuurou mengatakan ia bersedia dengan begitu mudahnya? Apa ia serius melakukannya? Seijuurou yang Yukari kenal, mungkin akan kabur sebelum ia mengatakan ikrar itu.

Tapi kenapa?

"Kinoshita-san,"

DEG.

Panggilan sang Pastor membuat Yukari menatapnya kaget. "I-iya?"

Kening Pastor itu mengkerut. Ia telah menanyakan ikrar kepada Yukari, tapi gadis itu hanya diam memandangi calon suaminya. Jelas sekali Yukari tak mendengarkannya. Jadi sang Pastor mengulanginya lebih singkat, "Apa kau bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuurou sebagai suamimu? Bersedia menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun dan setia disisinya sampai hayat memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Jika Yukari menjawabnya maka semua akan berakhir bahagia. Itu yang akan terjadi jika pernikahan ini atas dasar cinta.

Yukari diam. Hatinya kacau. Pikirannya berantakan. Ia hanya menunduk sambil menggenggam buket bunganya erat. Jika ia tak mengenakkan sarung tangan, pasti kelihatan jelas buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Aksi diam Yukari jelas membuat para tamu berbisik-bisik. Bahkan orang tua mereka pun mulai keheranan.

Inilah yang Mitsuki khawatirkan sejak tadi. Shuichiro tak berkata apapun. Soga yang kelihatan paling cemas dan Akiko berusaha menyabarkan suaminya yang mulai berbisik memanggil Yukari.

Yukari melirik Seijuurou yang menatapnya heran.

Ini akan berakhir...

"Sei-kun," panggil Yukari pelan. Hanya Seijuurou dan Pastor yang bisa mendengar suaranya. "Jika aku menjawabnya, maka semua akan berakhir disini. Apa kau tak akan apa-apa?" Oh, _hell_! Apa yang Yukari tanyakan sekarang? Ia hanya perlu menjawab bersedia. Apa yang ia ragukan?

Seijuurou diam. "Jika kau menjawabnya, apa kau tak akan apa-apa?" Dan ia membalikkan pertanyaan itu kepada Yukari. "Kau tak akan bahagia, kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun. Akupun begitu. Aku hanya akan mengikuti skenario yang sudah ada. Sisanya terserah kepadamu."

Gantian Yukari yang diam sejenak. Ia menunduk lagi dan memandangi buket bunga ditangannya. Tangannya gemetar. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah dia merasa bagaimana sekarang, tapi mungkin ia wanita paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Yang merasa begitu hancur dan kacau di hari pernikahannya.

"Yukari, apa yang kau lakukan?" teguran pelan sang Ayah membuatnya tersadar.

Saat itulah Yukari menoleh kebelakang, menatap sang Ayah dan Ibu dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. Saat setitik air mata mengalir, kedua orang tuanya langsung mematung. Shuichiro hanya memejamkan matanya saja, sedangkan Mitsuki mengatupkan mulutnya karena nyaris menangis juga.

Seijuurou terhenyak ditempatnya berdiri. "Yukari...?"

Barulah Yukari memiliki keberanian menatap Seijuurou. Kini ia tersenyum, jelas senyum yang dipaksakan seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. "Aku akan mengutukmu seumur hidupku, Sei-kun..." isaknya tak kuasa.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Seijuurou untuk memahami maksud Yukari. Dan saat ia sadar, kedua manik matanya jelas melebar tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Pergilah..."

"Tapi,"

"Pergi sebelum aku merubah keputusanku, Bodoh!" Yukari berteriak, membuat seisi ruangan langsung terkejut dengan ulahnya. "Aku...aku tak mencintaimu! Aku tak ingin menikah denganmu! Dasar Seijuurou bodoh!" isaknya pilu. Buket bunganya sudah jatuh ke lantai dan kini kedua tangan Yukari menghapus kasar air mata di wajahnya. Membuat riasan di wajahnya langsung melebur dengan air mata. Menyisakan segaris noda hitam tipis di bawah matanya.

Sesungguhnya hati Seijuurou tak tega melihat Yukari seperti itu. Hari ini ia tahu bahwa Yukari sebenarnya gadis baik. Hanya saja sifatnya agak mirip dengan Seijuurou yang membuatnya jadi bersikap semaunya. Yukari hanya tulus menyayangi Seijuurou.

"Kau akan bahagia, Yukari..."

"Aku...aku tahu... Akan kutunjukkan...kalau aku akan bahagia... Aku akan bahagia lebih dulu daripada kau, Sei-kun..." Sebisa mungkin Yukari tertawa miris dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Kini ia melirik sang Ibu yang hanya mengangkat bahu kearahnya. Disampingnya Shuichiro hanya memandangi Seijuurou tanpa emosi. Kemudian di detik berikutnya, sepasang kaki jenjang Seijuurou langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Jelas adegan ini membuat kedua orang tua Yukari dan semua tamu langsung berdiri kebingungan. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Seijuurou sudah berhasil melewati seisi aula dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Shuichiro, apa maksudnya ini!" Soga murka. Ditatapnya Shuichiro, meminta penjelasan darinya.

Sadar akan sang Ayah yang emosi, Yukari langsung berlari menghambur memeluk Soga. "Otoosan, kumohon... Aku tak akan menikah dengan Seijuurou tapi ini sama sekali bukan salah keluarga Akashi. Aku...aku..." Kini Yukari membenamkan wajah di dada sang Ayah. "Aku hanya tak akan bahagia jika menikah dengan Seijuurou. Kumohon mengertilah, Otoosan..." isaknya.

Jelas Soga langsung membisu mendengar ucapan puterinya. Diliriknya Akiko serba salah dan sang Isteri hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Akiko segera menghampiri Yukari, mengusap punggungnya lembut dan setelah itu Yukari memeluk sang Ibu erat.

Para tamu sibuk berbisik-bisik. Semua orang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Didekat keluarga Kinoshita, Mitsuki melirik suaminya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Suamiku? Seijuurou telah menghancurkan semuanya..."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Shuichiro untuk menjawab. Pria paruh baya itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Seharusnya ia marah, tapi entah kenapa justru hatinya kini terasa ringan. Seakan-akan beban yang beberapa hari ini ditanggungnya sendiri telah berkurang begitu saja. Padahal rencananya berantakan.

"Aku tak tahu..." bisik Shuichiro. "Mungkinkah mereka berdua memaafkanku, Mitsuki?"

Mata Mitsuki berkaca-kaca. Diraihnya lengan Shuichiro lembut dan ia menjawab, "Mereka akan melakukannya. Mereka berdua adalah puteramu, Suamiku." Mitsuki sungguh lega dengan ucapan Shuichiro. Dan kini ia tinggal berharap Seijuurou tidak terlambat.

.

"Ooi!"

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti di depan gerbang Gereja. Ditolehkan kepala ke satu arah dimana ada Aomine yang telah menunggu dengan sebuah motor hitam disampingnya. "Daiki?" Seijuurou berlari menghampiri pemuda berkulit gelap yang tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Aomine melemparkan helm kepada Seijuurou yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan wajah heran. "Masih ada waktu dua jam sampai penerbangan ke Amerika berangkat. Kita harus menghentikannya."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Seijuurou langsung memakai helm itu dan naik ke belakang Aomine yang sudah mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Ditepuknya pundak Aomine cukup kuat sambil Seijuurou mengatakan satu perintah.

"Kau harus mengebut, Daiki."

"Itu keahlianku..." Aomine tersenyum di balik kaca helmnya. Lalu motor itu bergerak melesat di jalan yang masih cukup sepi. Bergabung ke jalan utama dan melaju semakin cepat menuju wilayah Bandara Narita yang terbilang lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Ditengah perjalanan itu, Aomine berdeham pelan. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasihmu kepada Ibumu. Dia benar-benar sangat mempedulikanmu, Seijuurou." Aomine menggas motornya lebih kencang. Membuat benda hitam itu melaju semakin cepat di jalan yang cukup ramai.

Seijuurou tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi dalam hati ia berharap bisa menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Mitsuki kelak. Ia ingin sekali lagi berbicara dengan sang Ibu selayaknya keluarga. Selayaknya seorang Anak. Dan ia juga ingin meminta maaf karena selalu bersikap begitu dingin padanya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Mitsuki sangat menyayanginya.

~OoOoO~

Jam sebelas siang...

Bandara Narita selalu tampak ramai. Rasanya lucu sekali, baru dua bulan yang lalu Tetsuya menapakkan kaki keluar dari bandara ini. Dan hari ini ia akan menapakkan kakinya masuk kembali. Seperti seekor hewan yang selama ini berada di dalam kandang, kemudian keluar untuk mencari makan dan pada akhirnya akan masuk ke kandangnya lagi untuk bersembunyi. Untuk kabur. Untuk menghindari semua ketakutan yang ada di luar tempat amannya. Memang begitu adanya, bandara mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang membuat Tetsuya merasa aman.

Rasanya berat sekali...

Kise sudah menurunkan koper Tetsuya dan dua orang pria kekar berkemeja hitam berdiri dibelakang pemuda berambut biru itu. Sebenarnya Kise heran juga, untuk apa Tetsuya membawa dua pengawal seperti itu? Padahal Tetsuya biasanya tak suka diikuti jika hendak pergi kemanapun.

Aneh.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Kise mengangguk pelan saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Diraihnya ponsel yang ada di saku kemejanya. Ada satu e-mail masuk dari nomor Aomine. Segera Kise membukanya, berharap pesan itu bukan berisi kabar buruk atau berita yang mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou akhirnya telah menjadi suami Yukari.

**-Apa kau sudah sampai bandara? Katakan pada Tetsu untuk tidak naik ke pesawat. Aku dan Seijuurou sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Sisanya akan kujelaskan nanti. Yang penting kau cegah Tetsu pergi dari Jepang!-**

DEG.

Iris Kise bergerak gelisah saat ia melirik Tetsuya. Dimasukan kembali ponsel ke saku dan dihampirinya Tetsuya. "Tetsucchi...kau tak boleh pergi." Ujarnya cepat dengan dada berdebar. Bagaimanapun juga Kise rasanya ingin memeluk Tetsuya bahagia. Kise yakin ini semua telah berakhir dan sahabatnya itu akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Tetsuya hanya memandangi Kise. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Aominecchi dan Seicchi tengah dalam perjalanan kemari. Jadi—"

"Huff," Tetsuya tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya, membuat ucapan Kise sontak terputus dan pemuda pirang itu memandangi Tetsuya bingung. "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi." Bisik Tetsuya sambil merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan tiket pesawatnya menuju Amerika.

"Tetsucchi?"

Tetsuya memposisikan kedua tangan di kedua sisi tiket tersebut. Dalam waktu sedetik tiket itu robek menjadi dua bagian. Mata Kise melebar sempurna saat Tetsuya tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian mata Kise berkaca-kaca, dadanya membuncah karena bahagia. Yang ia pikir, Tetsuya tak akan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Ulang Tetsuya dan kali ini ia melangkah mendekati seorang pengawal sambil menadahkan tangan. Saat itulah tubuh Kise mematung sempurna saat pengawal itu memberikan Tetsuya sebuah tiket dari saku jasnya.

Kise gemetar. Pikiran buruk kini mencerca otaknya. "Te-tesucchi..."

"Ada yang ingin kutitipkan untuk Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya yang sepertinya paham apa maksud tatapan Kise langsung mengeluarkan secarik surat beramplop putih dari saku jaketnya lagi. Tangannya terulur ke arah Kise, tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Tetsuya. Jelas terpukul. Kise bisa memahami apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Pertama, Tetsuya berbohong dengan mengatakan akan pergi ke Amerika. Kedua, dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana tak seorangpun tahu. Ketiga, Seijuurou tak akan sampai tepat waktu. Dan semua mencapai satu titik yang jelas yakni kehancuran. Perpisahan.

"Tetsucchi...katakan padaku...kau tidak merencanakan semua ini...?" Suara Kise bergetar.

"Aku merencanakannya."

_Apa katanya?_

Jujur saja rasanya dunia Kise jatuh berdebum dan hancur begitu saja dengan jawaban Tetsuya. Kakinya masih berusaha menopang berat tubuh Kise. Perlahan ia bergerak mundur, tapi sebelum Kise semakin jauh Tetsuya langsung menarik tangan Kise dan meletakkan surat itu di tangannya. Tentu Kise tak mau menggenggam surat itu. Jadi Tetsuya membiarkan tangannya menempel dengan tangan Kise.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Seijuurou-kun."

"Tidak..mau..." Mata Kise berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak mau! Jangan bercanda lagi, Tetsucchi! Bukankah telah kukatakan Seicchi sedang dalam perjalanan kesini!"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Dilepaskannya tangan Kise saat ia tahu Kise telah benar-benar memegang suratnya. Sebelum menjawab, Tetsuya segera berpaling memunggungi Kise. "Aku sudah tahu kalau Seijuurou akan datang sebelum waktunya. Aku telah menebak bahwa pernikahan itu tak akan berjalan lancar." Satu langkah Tetsuya maju menghampiri dua pengawalnya. Diraihnya koper dan Tetsuya berjalan meniti beberapa anak tangga untuk masuk ke lobi bandara.

Kise berusaha mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dua pengawal itu menghadang Kise.

"Tetsucchi…apa maksudmu?" Kise berusaha lepas dari pengawal itu, tapi ia tak bisa. "Tetsucchi!" Ia memanggil, berteriak, mendorong dua pengawal yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tapi semakin kuat ia menyerang, keduanya semain kuat pula menghalangi langkah Kise. Tangan Kise terulur ke arah punggung Tetsuya yang berjalan semakin meninggalkannya.

Tetsuya tak menoleh, tapi Kise tahu ia mungkin tersenyum. Terdengar dari suaranya yang tetap tenang. Kise masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Tetsuya. "Aku memang bilang bahwa pesawat yang membawaku ke Amerika akan berangkat jam satu siang. Tapi aku tak benar-benar mengatakan bahwa aku akan menaiki pesawat itu 'kan, Kise-kun?"

Kise berhenti berontak saat ia lihat Tetsuya berhenti melangkah tepat sebelum ia masuk melewati pintu bandara. Saat itu Tetsuya berpaling, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah begitu ringan. Satu-satunya hal yang sontak meremukkan hati Kise. Tangan Kise kembali tertuju ke tempat dimana sosok kecil itu kembali berjalan, melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka dan semakin jauh. Semakin menghilang tertelan pundak orang yang berlalu di dalam bandara.

Air mata Kise mengalir. Matanya tampak begitu tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Tidak..." Ia terisak. "Tidak boleh... Tetsucchi harus menunggu Seicchi! Jangan pergi, kumohon! Seicchi... Seicchi akan..." Kise meronta lagi, satu pengawal langsung merengkuh lengan Kise erat. "Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menghentikan Tetsucchi, Bodoh! Seicchi akan segera tiba! Tetsucchi! Tetsucchi!"

Kise tak mempedulikan lagi berapa banyak mata yang kini memandanginya heran. Ia tak peduli sebanyak apa orang yang berbisik membicarakannya atau mungkin menertawakan sikap konyolnya. Kise tak peduli apapun karena yang ia inginkan hanya menghentikan Tetsuya pergi. Ia hanya ingin mempertemukan Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou.

Tapi... Kise gagal. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

~OoOoO~

Ketika Seijuurou dan Aomine sampai, mungkin semua telah terlambat.

Motor hitam itu dipinggirkan agak jauh dari jalan utama menuju pintu masuk bandara. Seijuurou yang langsung meloncat turun, melemparkan helm Aomine asal, tak peduli helm itu berhasil ditangkap Aomine atau tidak.

Dadanya berdegup cepat. Segera ia berlari sambil melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu, paling tidak pesawat ke Amerika akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Tetsuya pasti masih bisa dihentikan. Kise ada disana. Seijuurou ingin mempercayai semua harapan-harapan yang begitu kuat di hatinya.

"Seijuurou!" Aomine segera menyusulnya saat ia selesai mengunci motor dan kedua helm mereka. Debaran di dadanya sama kacaunya dengan Seijuurou. Harapan di hatinya tak berbeda jauh dengan milik Seijuurou.

Namun langkah Seijuurou yang tadi begitu cepat perlahan melambat saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning tengah duduk begitu putus asa di tangga menuju _hall_ bandara. Masih agak jauh, tapi Seijuurou mengenal pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil menumpukan wajah di kedua lututnya.

Aomine yang melihat Kise justru menambah kecepatan larinya, membuatnya segera menghampiri Kise dalam hitungan detik. "Ooi, Kise! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Mana Tetsu?"

Langkah Seijuurou semakin melambat saat jaraknya dan Kise tinggal lima meter lagi. Posisi dan ekspresi Kise menerbangkan semua harapan yang tadi Seijuurou bangun diam-diam. Ia pintar, ia paham apa arti dari semua ini. Meski terkesan membohongi dirinya, Seijuurou masih berharap bahwa jawaban yang akan Kise katakan bersikap positif. Bahwa Tetsuya masih disini. Masih bisa ia raih.

Tapi...

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia tak berani menatap Aomine ataupun Seijuurou. Ia menangis, terisak pilu. Bajunya basah, surat ditangannya berantakan. Dan itu cukup bagi Aomine untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Tubuh Aomine menegang. "Tetsu...kau..." Dan isakan Kise kembali terdengar.

Bibir Seijuurou bergetar. Kedua kakinya tak mampu bertahan lagi, jadi ia langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapan kedua buttlernya. Aomine hanya menoleh. Ingin sekali ia menolong Seijuurou, tapi kakinya bagai dipasak di lantai. Hatinya tercekat melihat Seijuurou yang kelihatan begitu hancur dan putus asa.

"Tidak mungkin…"

_Kau...berkhianat. Kenapa...?_

"Seijuurou..." Hati Aomine mencelos.

_Kau berbohong padaku. Kenapa, Tetsuya...?_

Kise tergugu pilu. "Maaf... Maafkan aku, Sei..cchi..."

_Ketika aku memintamu untuk menungguku... Kau harus melakukannya. Kau seharusnya menungguku disini untuk datang menjemputmu. Tapi kenapa, Tetsuya...?_

Butiran bening mengalir dari sudut mata Seijuurou. Awalnya hanya satu, lalu semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak. Seijuurou menunduk dengan menumpukan kedua tangan di lantai. Menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahan rasa perih yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Ini sangat sakit. Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada merasakan luka yang begitu hebat ini.

"TETSUYA!"

_Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku! Perpisahan semacam ini terlalu kejam untukku! Aku tak akan bisa memaafkanmu, Tetsuya! Tak akan pernah..._

_TETSUYA!_

Sekuat apapun hati Seijuurou memanggil nama itu, tak ada gunanya. Karena yang dipanggil telah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

.

* * *

**Next for epilogue~**


	11. Epilog

**.**

**EPILOG**

.

.

_Maret 2013._

_Kepada yang tersayang, Seijuurou-kun..._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku tak ada lagi di sisimu lagi._

.

Matahari musim semi tampak begitu menyebalkan bagi orang yang baru saja terlelap dua jam yang lalu seperti Seijuurou. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sebelum jam weker merah di meja berdering. Jam enam kurang lima menit. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi pemuda berambut merah itu untuk bisa menstabilkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas.

Kemarin ada _meeting_ dengan perusahaan besar dari Eropa. Dan pertemuan mereka berjalan alot, membuat Seijuurou harus mengkaji ulang proprosal kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing itu dan begadang sampai dini hari.

Menjadi seorang Direktur Utama di usia semuda ini sungguh merepotkan. Seijuuro masih dua puluh satu tahun...

Tanpa ada keinginan membuang-buang waktu, Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Hari ini akan ada _meeting_ lain dengan perusahaan asing dari Cina yang ingin mengikat kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan Akashi. Seijuurou tak bisa melewatkan hari ini dengan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur nyamannya.

.

.

_Aku memutuskan menulis surat ini di malam terakhirku ada di rumah ini. Setelah menghabiskan satu malam bersamamu, membuatku yakin ternyata aku tak mampu hidup lama tanpamu, Seijuurou-kun._

_Oke, kelihatannya aku plin-plan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tolong jangan membenciku. Karena jika Seijuurou-kun membenciku, maka saat itulah hidupku akan berakhir dengan mudah._

.

.

"Pagi, Boss..."

Sambil merapikan kemeja merah yang melekat di tubuh proposionalnya, Seijuurou melirik Aomine yang berjalan di lorong menghampirinya. Alisnya mengkerut. "Bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi ke Okinawa bersama dengan Ryouta?"

"Hei, masih jam enam pagi! Kau muak denganku atau memang niat mengusirku, huh?" gerutu Aomine sambil menendang ringan kaki Seijuurou yang kembali berjalan mendahului pemuda yang memilih mengekor dibelakangnya.

Selama beberapa langkah mereka hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Aomine bersuara.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu." Lanjutnya cepat.

Langkah Aomine berhenti, membiarkan Seijuurou berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Tapi seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mendesah lucu. "Dasar..."

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?" teguran Kise membuat pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang.

Kise sudah berada disampingnya dan ikut memandangi pundak Seijuurou yang semakin menjauh. "Sepertinya _mood_ Seicchi sedang bagus-bagusnya," ujarnya ringan.

Aomine hanya mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Kise, membuat pemuda pirang itu merengut manja sambil memukul pelan lengan Aomine. Membiarkan pagi mereka dihiasi candaan kecil sebelum mereka pergi mencari sarapan pagi ini dan pergi ke Okinawa untuk berlibur sejenak.

.

.

_Aku mengatakan pada Seijuurou-kun, aku ingin mengubah lima tahun mimpi burukku tanpamu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku sungguh menyesal karena hanya mampu menyisakan banyak kenangan pahit untukmu. Karena itu, saat aku tak disisimu, buatlah sebanyak mungkin kenangan berharga yang mungkin kelak bisa kau banggakan kepadaku jika kita bertemu lagi..._

_Apa kalimat ini terkesan penuh harap, Seijuurou-kun? Apa kita akan bisa bertemu lagi? Apa Seijuurou-kun akan bisa menemukanku?_

.

.

"Ada undangan dari Yukari," Mitsuki membuka acara sarapan mereka dengan obrolan ringan. Hanya agar ruangan besar itu tak diisi dengan dentingan garpu dan piring keramik mereka saja.

Seijuurou segera menatap sang Ibu. "Dia akan menikah dengan putera dari keluarga Mayuzumi itu?" tanyanya dan Mitsuki mengangguk sambil memasukkan sepotong sayuran dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Shuichiro yang duduk di pinggir meja berdeham pelan, membuat Seijuurou meliriknya datar. "Jadi, kudengar _meeting_ kemarin tak berjalan lancar, Seijuurou?" tanyanya setelah meneguk sedikit air putih dari gelas.

Sebelum menjawab, Seijuurou meneguk airnya juga kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan putih yang ada di samping piringnya. Ditatapnya lagi Shuichiro, "Begitulah. Kurasa Mr. Allison tak bisa menerima proposal ajuanku begitu saja. Dia cukup sulit ditaklukan, tapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik untuk kuhadapi." Seringaian khasnya muncul, membuat Mitsuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengingat betapa mirip karakter Seijuurou dengan Shuichiro.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi dari Shuichiro selain anggukan kecil.

"Nah, Sayang..." Mitsuki memanggil Seijuurou, "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Huh? Jika Okaasan bertanya kapan aku akan berangkat ke kantor, setelah sarapan aku akan segera pergi. Ada apa?" Kening Seijuurou mengkerut karena ia tak memahami pertanyaan sang Ibu.

Agaknya jawaban Seijuurou salah, jadi Mitsuki terkekeh menggodanya dan menggelengkan kepala lagi. Ditatapnya Shuichiro yang tersenyum diam-diam karena jawaban Seijuuro tadi. "Kau tak sepantasnya tersenyum diam-diam, Suamiku. Seijuurou sesekali pun bisa salah menanggapiku 'kan."

"Okaasan, Otoosan?"

Dan Shuichiro terkekeh pelan mendengar lelucon istrerinya. Membuat Seijuurou yang benar-benar tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Malas mencari tahu atau malas menanggapi lelucon yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya itu.

.

.

_Sejak awal aku telah memutuskan bahwa hanya Seijuurou-kun yang akan kucintai. Jadi sepanjang sisa hidupku aku tak akan merubah keputusan ini, bahwa selamanya aku hanya akan mencintai Seijuurou-kun._

_Sekalipun kini kau memiliki orang lain. Sekalipun kau kini membenciku._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu seperti sebelumnya._

.

.

Surat putih itu terletak begitu manis di atas meja kerja Seijuurou. Hampir setiap hari, setiap ia merasa bosan atau penat dengan segala pekerjaannya, ia akan membuka surat itu kembali dan membacanya. Hanya dengan membacanya saja semua akan terasa begitu ringan. Seakan-akan ia telah menumpahkan segala beban di pundaknya kepada seseorang hanya dengan membaca setiap deret kata yang ditulis begitu rapi disana.

Seperti siang ini, Seijuurou memandangi surat itu dalam-dalam.

Ada rasa hangat menyelimutimya. Ada senyum di wajahnnya.

.

.

_Jika suatu saat Seijuurou datang menemuiku, aku tak akan lari lagi. Jika kau datang menjemputku, aku akan berada disisimu. Tapi sebelum hari itu tiba, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Memperbaiki waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia di masa sebelumnya._

_Mari kita sama-sama berubah menjadi lebih baik, Seijuurou-kun. Menjadi orang dewasa yang tak perlu hidup menyimpan dendam terhadap Otoosan. Menjadi pemuda yang bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan kita masing-masing tanpa butuh sandaran._

.

.

"Aku akan mengukir banyak kenangan tanpamu..."

.

.

_Dengan kemampuanmu, aku yakin dengan mudah kau akan mampu menemukan dimana aku berada sekarang. Karena aku akan selalu mempercayai Seijuurou-kun seperti dimana aku masih tahu kau adalah Kakak kembarku. Kakak yang begitu baik dan begitu menyayangiku._

_Sampai hari itu tiba...aku akan setia menunggumu._

_Di tempat ini._

_Jaga kesehatanmu, Seijuurou-kun. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi karena tak ada aku yang akan menyertai tindakan bodohmu seperti sebelumnya. Tolong jangan bersikap dingin lagi kepada Okaasan. Okaasan sangat menyayangimu juga. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Okaasan dan Otoosan. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa memberikan kenangan yang indah untuk mereka. Tapi aku menyayangi mereka._

_Aku juga menyayangi Seijuurou-kun._

_Tak peduli selama apa kita berpisah, aku akan selalu menyayangimu._

_Untuk Seijuurou... Aku mencintaimu._

_Dari,_

_Tetsuya._

_._

_._

"Karena janjiku tak akan pernah berubah. Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu..."

~OoOoO~

September 2018.

Musim gugur. Hokkaido...

"Sensei! Hari ini ajari kami bermain basket lagi, oke!"

"Tidak bisa! Sensei berjanji akan membacakan dongeng!"

"Sensei berjanji akan menemani kami memetik apel di kebun!"

"Waaa~ Curang! Tidak bisa begitu! Harus satu-satu! Pokoknya Sensei harus menemani kami main basket!"

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengerutkan keningnya saat sekitar sepuluh anak kecil sudah berkeliling di kakinya. Yang satu menarik tangan kanan, lalu lainnya menaik tangan kiri. Beberapa menarik baju belakangnya dan sisanya menarik baju depan. Membuat tubuhnya oleng ke empat arah mata angin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tetsu-kun benar-benar populer," Di sudut panti asuhan itu, seorang wanita berambut merah muda hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Disisinya berdiri pria berkacamata yang mengangguk menimpali.

Tersenyum pasrah, pemuda berambut biru menunduk dan meraih bola basket yang tadi dibawa para anak laki-laki. "Sensei akan mengajak Tooru-kun dan yang lainnya bermain basket dulu. Setelahnya baru menemani yang lain. Tapi bergiliran dan tak boleh ada yang bertengkar, oke?"

"SIAP!" Dalam hitungan detik saja mereka semua langsung patuh dengan ucapan sang Guru.

Saat pemuda itu mendribble bola basketnya, seorang anak lelaki bertubuh gemuk menerjang bola itu dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh melewati gerbang pintu panti asuhan. Bocah gemuk itu tersungkur sambil terkekeh puas dengan wajah penuh debu.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Sensei hanya tersenyum. "Bermain basket tak boleh menerjang, Misaki-kun." Tegurnya. "Sensei akan mengambil bola. Kalian tunggu disini."

Pemuda itu langsung berlari mengejar bola oranye yang telah berhenti bergerak di depan pintu gerbang. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat langkahnya semakin mendekati bola itu. Namun seseorang yang berjalan dari balik tembok panti asuhan membuat langkahnya memelan.

Sosok itu cukup tinggi, paling tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Berambut merah namun dengan potongan yang agak berbeda. Pemuda berambut biru itu tak menangkap wajah pemuda berjas abu-abu tua itu karena si pemuda berambut merah sudah menunduk dan mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekatnya.

"Masih tidak berubah..."

DEG.

Kaki sang Sensei terhenti saat ia berjarak dua meter dari pemuda itu. Kini ditatapnya jelas sosok yang begitu familiar di ingatannya. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menghantui tiap bunga tidurnya. Hembusan angin segar musim gugur dan dedaunan yang melayang jatuh seakan menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua yang sama-sama diam.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menoleh. Mengulas senyum tipis sambil menatap pemuda berambut biru begitu lembut. Sepasang iris heterokromatik itu menatap begitu tulus. Penuh kerinduan.

"Seijuurou...-kun...?"

"Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu. Ayo pulang, Tetsuya."

.

.

_Karena kita akan selalu bersama._

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**~Thanks for reading Unrequited until now~  
**

**Special Thanks For You :**

**All readers, comments, reviews, follows, favorites, silent readers**

* * *

**P.S : Need a sequel?**

* * *

A/N :

Hahaha #ketawa dulu#

Akhirnya Unrequited ini tamat juga, hip-hip-hurray! Dan seperti kataku kemarin, aku nggak akan meng-sad endingkan fic ini, tapi nggak berarti fic ini akan full happy ending. Bisa dilihat dari chapter terakhir yang tetep berakhir angst dan di epilog kubuat menggantung. Protes? Ini udah batasan maksimal karena dari awal Unrequited begini niatnya (malah maunya sad ending sebenernya). ^^

.

Silahkan kasih tau aku kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, apapun, di kolom review, oke? Biar aku tau apa aja yang kurang dari fic ini dan bisa dijadikan bahan perbaikan untuk fic yang akan datang nanti.

Akhir kata, makasih minna atas dukungannya ^^

See you in next story~

.

Sign with love,

InfiKiss


End file.
